A World of Love and Peace
by Demon4life2011
Summary: The Hundred Year War has ended and now the team finally gets a chance to relax. Romances are blossoming with the beginning of an era of peace, but will the team be able to keep things together? Will our hero's be able to stay together while trying to ensure that the world stays at peace, or will the world separate it's Avatar and Vala?
1. A Year of Peace

**Greetings once again loyal readers! I am glad I had already started the sequal before even posting the final chapter for The Avatar and The Vala. Here is the beginning of the sequal now! A World Of Peace and Love! Now we get to see what our Gaang gets to do now that the war is over. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter, and please remember to review. Btw, thank you to all who asked for the sequal!**

* * *

It's only been a year and a half since the end of the Hundred Year War. Everyone was doing great, Fire Lord Zuko was helping keep the world at peace, Toph created a Metalbending academy to train others in the art, and Aang and Kama were making sure to keep balance in the world, while working on their own relationship as well. Everything was peaceful now as the world was taken into a time of love and harmony.

Kama hummed softly as she brushed Kage's fur out, sitting in a new park in Ba Sing Se. She had asked Aang if they could get a house in Ba Sing Se a few months previous, wanting to stay close to her good friend Iroh and loving the city now that it was less separated. "I wonder what he has in mind for us today Kage. I hope he doesn't think he can sneak up on me again." Kama spoke to her Armadillo Lion as Kage laid on his back.

Aang smirked deviously as he hid behind a tree a few feet away, preparing to pounce on his Vala and girlfriend when suddenly he gave a yelp, Momo landing on his head and knocking him over. "That's not fair!" Aang whined playfully as he crawled over to Kama, laying on his back.

"Well you're the one who thinks you can sneak up on me. I've got eyes and ears everywhere." Kama stated as Aang leaned up a bit, smiling as his hand caught Kama's chin, pulling her in so his lips grazed hers.

"You're an awkward fourteen year old, you know that?" Kama asked with a teasing smile as Aang chuckled, leaning back on his elbows.

"I'm still taller than you." Aang reminded as Kama rolled her eyes playfully, crawling into Aang's lap as the Avatar smiled widely.

"For now, but not for long." Kama cooed sweetly before pressing her lips to Aang's gently, Aang's free hand resting on her hip.

"Ugh! Oogies!" Sokka's voice rung out as the two looked up to see the warrior. "This is a public park!" Sokka reminded as his hair hung in his eyes.

"Then where's Suki? Katara and Jet were here earlier sitting by the pond kissing." Kama stated as Sokka shrieked out from the information.

"I'm going to strangle her!" Sokka growled before running off to find his sister.

"They weren't here earlier. Katara's been at the house the whole morning." Aang stated as Kama smiled mischievously, not moving from his lap.

"I know. But it got rid of Sokka." Kama stated as Aang chuckled before moving in for another kiss.

"You're evil." Aang commented quietly as their lips parted.

"I'm evil, but you love it so very much." Kama said with a smirk as she rolled out of Aang's lap, getting up once she was on the grass.

"Yes I do." Aang agreed as he stood up as well, wrapping an arm around Kama's waist. "So...are you excited for our date tonight?" Aang asked as he held out two tickets, Kama taking one.

"Of course, as long as this time you don't run off when someone needs your help with something small." Kama stated as Aang chuckled sheepishly.

"I said I was sorry about that." Aang stated as he looked down at the theater tickets. He and Kama had planned to see a show together, alone so they could have some time together since usually they were busy helping with restoring peace to the world.

"Just...please don't leave in the middle of our date this time." Kama stated as Kage rolled up beside her, opening up with a roar.

"I won't, I promise." Aang swooned quietly as he remembered how on their last date he had to leave suddenly to stop a fight between an earthbender and a firebender. It took him a few hours to get Kama to forgive him since she had planned a romantic dinner for them at one of the most expensive restaurants in town.

"Alright, then I will see you tonight. I have a date with Iroh first." Kama stated with a teasing smile as Aang rolled his eyes playfully.

"You are evil." Aang stated before hugging his Vala girlfriend goodbye, going to see how Katara and Jet were doing.

"Hold on, just wait a minute." Jet stated through his laughter as Katara tried to drag him towards their bedroom.

"Sokka shouldn't be back any time soon and Aang went to find Kama. We're all alone." Katara swooned with a flirtatious look in her eyes.

"You know, for a sixteen year old you are way more..." Jet cut short when Aang entered the house. "Hey you're back early." Jet stated as Katara frowned slightly at their moment being ruined.

"I needed to find something." Aang stated as he went to his desk, digging around in the drawers for the special item he needed.

"What're you looking for? Maybe we can help you find it." Katara offered as Aang dug through the many scrolls and papers quickly.

"Found it!" Aang exclaimed in triumph after a few minutes of searching, pulling a small white band of cloth from the drawer.

"What's that?" Jet asked as Aang opened the cloth, pulling out a crudely made necklace.

"Aang, is that..." Katara cut short as she got a full view of the necklace.

"You're going to ask Kama to marry you?" Jet questioned in shock at the idea since they were only fourteen.

"No, not yet. Just...one day maybe." Aang explained as he looked over the necklace, knowing he had to work on it a bit more before his date with Kama that night.

"Then why not wait to give that to her until you're actually ready." Katara spoke up as Aang began to polish the bone white necklace, eyes on the air nation symbol in the middle of it.

"I am ready to ask her to be my fiance. In the Air Nation, a girl can be asked to marry at fifteen." Aang stated with a smile at the idea of being with Kama in such a way.

Kama smiled as she played Iroh in Pai Sho. "I won't lose to you Iroh. I've been playing this game since I was five." Kama stated with a smirk as Iroh laughed cheerfully.

"And you were encased in stone for that century, so I've been playing longer." Iroh stated as he performed a special move to try and outsmart Kama in the old game. "So how do you think your date will go tonight?" Iroh asked as they played, feeling as though he were a sort of father figure to the Vala, even though she was technically his grandmother.

"Hopefully well. We're going to go see a play about forbidden love between an Waterbender and a Firebender. I cant remember the name of the play right now. Aang chose it." Kama stated as she kept her eyes on the board in front of her.

"It sounds very interesting. Just don't do anything you'll regret after the play." Iroh stated before outsmarting Kama quickly, smiling triumphantly as he won.

"You distracted me by bringing up my date." Kama exclaimed as she rose from her seat.

"And it worked." Iroh stated with a chuckle as he remained seated.

"You cheater." Kama commented as Iroh began laughing at the Vala before going to get them some tea.

Sokka stormed into the house to see Katara and Jet sitting in the living room cuddling. "Ugh! Oogies!" Sokka yelped in horror as he covered his eyes at the sight.

Aang looked up from his desk where he had been working on the necklace, trying to stifle a laughter. "Sokka, why don't you just go see Suki. I bet you wouldn't think that's considered Oogies." Aang stated before Sokka fled the house. "There, he's gone." Aang stated before turning back to the necklace.

"Thank you Aang." Katara spoke up as she stayed cuddled into Jet's side.

Kama smiled as she arrived at the day spa near the house the team owned. She wanted to look good for Aang during their date, so against her better judgment, decided to go to the spa. "It's not that bad." Suki reassured as she stood behind Kama.

"Aang better like this then." Kama stated before she and Suki went in to the spa to have a day of relaxing.

Aang smiled happily as he finished the necklace. He curved the necklace from it's oval shape into a heart, the Air Nation symbol still carved into the middle of it as he tried polishing the stone a bit. "She'll love it." Katara spoke up as Aang realized she was behind him.

"I hope so." Aang murmured with a smile before realizing the time. "Oh no, I cant be late!" Aang yelped as he quickly put the necklace in his robes, taking off to go meet Kama for their date.

Kama smiled as she watched Aang speed around the corner onto the street towards her. "You ran the whole way, didn't you?" Kama asked as Aang stopped in front of her, eyes widening at the sight of his Vala in makeup and dressed up.

"Wow." Aang muttered before Kama lifted his face to hers with her right hand.

"Stare like that again and you'll be in trouble." Kama warned with a playful smile before Aang opened the door to the theater for her.

"Here, let me lead you to our seats." Aang stated as he took Kama's hand, leading her up towards the box seats.

"Let me guess, you asked Kuei for these seats?" Kama asked when she noticed they were the only one in the box.

"They're expensive, and he wants us to have a good time by the way." Aang stated as Kama chuckled, pecking Aang on the cheek.

"Just don't run out half way through the play." Kama stated before the audience quieted down, the curtain raising as the play began.

Sokka smirked as he adorned his rooms with many candles and incense, laying out on his bed as he waited for Suki to come to him. "Nobody better interrupt this time." Sokka mumbled before smiling as his door opened, frowning when he saw it was Jet.

"Hey, Katara and I are going to go to dinner. We wanted to see if you wanted to join, but I see your busy." Jet stated as he began laughing, Sokka growling as he threw a pillow at his door to shut it.

"Go!" Sokka yelled after Jet before laying back again, grabbing a rose from beside his bed and putting it between his lips to wait for Suki again.

Suki peeked in not long after, chuckling at the sight. "Now I see why you didn't want to go to dinner." Suki stated as Sokka ushered her into his room.

"Well we're not going back there for a while." Katara stated after Jet told her what he saw in her older brother's room.

"Definitely not." Jet agreed with a shudder at the thought of what the warrior might do while they're gone.

Aang watched silently as the two forbidden lovers on stage professed their love for one another, kissing passionately as he felt Kama's hand on his hip, turning to her to see she wanted him to hold her hand as he smiled, happily obliging.

"Remind you of something?" Kama asked quietly as she leaned in towards Aang a bit.

"Yeah." Aang answered with a flirtatious smirk before the curtain dropped for an intermission. He stood up, stretching slightly before following Kama out of the balcony seats.

"I'm surprised, you weren't trying to kiss my neck for once." Kama stated with a teasing smile as Aang rolled his eyes playfully at her.

"Well if you want me to..." Aang began with a small chuckle, moving in to try and kiss Kama before she ducked under him.

"Don't even think about it." Kama stated as Aang smiled innocently, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Sorry, I think about it all the time." Aang crooned softly as Kama chuckled lightly, pecking him lightly on the lips.

"I'm just hoping you won't do this during the second act." Kama stated as Aang flashed her another innocent smile.

"Don't worry, I won't." Aang stated before he lead Kama back to their seats, the second act about to begin. He sat down with Kama's hand still in his own, watching the curtains raise again.

Jet laughed as he and Katara left the restaurant they had dinner at, having upset the cook with many criticisms. "We should do that often." Jet stated as Katara laughed beside him, holding onto his arm as they walked through the park.

"You mean act like Aang and Kama?" Katara asked as their laughter continued.

"Yes, except they don't sleep together in bed at night like we do, so not exactly like them." Jet stated as Katara hit his shoulder playfully.

"They're too young to do that." Katara reminded as Jet scoffed at her comment.

"Says the one who crawled into my bed with me a week after the war ended." Jet stated as Katara flushed red at the memory.

Aang laughed playfully as he and Kama left the theater, having sat through the whole play together and trying his hardest to keep his hands off of her. Now Kama was making fun of him for how he reacted to one of the more intimate scenes in the play. "You almost fell over the side of the balcony!" Kama shrieked through her laughter as Aang led her towards the park, wanting to spend more time together.

"Well they shouldn't have had that in a play where there might be children watching!" Aang argued quickly as Kama fell to the ground in laughter, Aang helping her up quickly and leading her over to a tree that was big enough to lay out on the branches as he climbed up.

"It...it said on the door...no children allowed!" Kama yelped through her laughter as Aang rolled his eyes playfully, making sure not to let Kama fall from the tree.

"Well then why were we allowed in?" Aang asked as Kama's laughter began to die down a bit.

"We're a hundred and fourteen. And we're both Avatar and Vala! We can do what we want!" Kama argued through her laughter as Aang sighed, shaking his head at Kama's amusement over his reaction.

"Alright you can stop laughing now." Aang stated as he wrapped an arm around Kama's waist.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Kama stated through a few light chuckles over their date.

Aang smiled before he decided it was now or never, reaching into his robes to pull out the betrothal necklace he had made for Kama. "Uh Kama, there's something I wanted to ask you." Aang began as he began to unwrap the necklace from the cloth it had been hidden in.

"What is it Aang? If I'll kiss you like the girl in the play kissed the firebender?" Kama asked with a slight teasing look before noticing Aang had something in his hands. "Aang, what's that?" Kama asked as she cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

Aang was about to pop the question when a group of singing nomads entered the park, singing loudly. "Are those the nomads from The Cave of Two Lovers?" Aang asked as he looked over, eyes widening as he realized it was.

"Chung!" Kama called to the man excitedly as she leaped from the tree, running to the nomads in her excitement. "You guys are in Ba Sing Se?" Kama questioned after everyone greeted one another.

"We're passing through. We're on our way to a Love Feast." Chong stated as his wife beat on he drums a few time for emphasis.

"Love Feast?" Aang asked curiously as he stood beside Kama.

"Yeah! This year it's going to happen right here in the park! There's supposed to be a lot of love bubbling around here." Lily explained as Aang blushed lightly since he had been planning on proposing to Kama there.

"When's the Feast?" Kama asked, wanting to at least check it out.

"It's tomorrow. The love is in the air tonight!" Chong announced as he began strumming his guitar.

"Well, we'll be here then." Aang announced before he and Kama began to head back towards their house in the city.

When the two airbenders got back to the house they announced that all of them were going to go to the Love Feast the next day. "As long as you and Kama aren't trying to go at each others pants out in the open, I'll go." Sokka agreed before yelping as Aang went after him for the comment.

Kama chuckled as Aang came back. "I'm going to go get this gunk of my face then go to bed." Kama stated as she moved to go to the bath house to wash off her make up.

Aang's eyes trailed after Kama as Jet walked over beside him.

"Did you ask her?" Jet asked before Aang held up the necklace in response.

"We were interrupted before I had a chance to ask her." Aang stated as he tucked the necklace back into his robes. He then watched as Kama came back in, makeup gone, and indicated for him to follow her. "Uh see you guys tomorrow." Aang muttered before following after his Vala.

Kama smiled warmly as Aang followed her into her room, door shutting behind him as she lured him to her bed. "Thought I'd give you a little treat tonight." Kama cooed softly as she laid down in her bed, letting Aang crawl in with her.

"It's been almost a year since last you let me sleep in your bed with you." Aang stated as Kama smiled softly at him.

"I know. But tonight I thought it would be nice to let you sleep in a bed where you wont hop out an hour later to try and go back to work." Kama stated as Aang smiled sheepishly, wrapping an arm around her and pulling the girl to his chest.

"Then how's about we sleep. I love you Kama." Aang cooed softly before pressing his lips to hers.

"I love you too Aang. Goodnight." Kama swooned before resting her head on Aang's chest, letting his heart beat lure her to sleep.

Kama woke the next morning to find she was alone, frowning sadly as she got up, opening her door to see Aang was sitting at his desk working through papers. "Stupid Earthbending brawls." Aang muttered to himself as Kama walked out, not caring she was in her light robes as she walked up behind Aang, arms going around his neck affectionately.

"This is why I don't let you sleep in my bed with me anymore, because every time when I wake up your gone." Kama growled lightly as Aang gave her an apologetic look before she walked away.

Aang rubbed his hands over his face in frustration before getting up to go follow Kama and apologize.

Aang couldn't find Kama until later that day when he and the rest of the group arrived at the Love Feast. "Ah this will be a good love feast." Lily stated with a happy sigh as she danced around happily.

"Kama, I'm sorry." Aang moaned as he tried to hug the Vala, who was leaning against the tree he had almost proposed to her in the night before.

"I find time to be with you Aang, why cant you stay one night with me?" Kama questioned as Aang tried to wrap his arms around her, but she ducked out of it quickly, moving to go see Chung.

"Try some of this special drink. We only offer it during the Love Feast." Chong stated as he handed out drinks to all members of the team.

"What's it called?" Suki asked as Kama downed her drink quickly, Aang following suit.

"Love Potion #8." Lily stated before falling back into Chong's arms.

"Whats in it?" Sokka asked as he drank some of the liquid.

"Berries." Lily announced before everyone drank the drink. "There's also a special ingredient to open up your hearts...to the power of love!" Lily exclaimed loudly as Chong held her.

Kama blushed as her eyes trailed to Aang, before remembering she was mad at him ant turning away with a huff.

Aang frowned before a boy invited them all to sit in a circle with him and a few others. "We thought it would be fun if we each say one thing we like about each other." The boy explained before allowing Aang to go first, the Avatar turning towards Kama.

"I guess the thing I like about you Kama..." Aang began before trying to think of what to say, finding there was a lot he could say. "There's a lot to like, not just one thing to point out." Aang cooed softly as people around them cooed in admiration at the young love, Kama's face flame red at Aang's compliment.

Kama was about to answer him back when a strong scent blew over all of them, Chong announcing that it was time to feast.

Jet smiled as he ate with Katara beside him, having told her what he liked most about her and loving what she said in response. "This is better than anything I could have thought of." Jet stated as Katara snuggled into his side.

Sokka grinned as Suki laid her head in his lap, the two sitting on Appa's tail since Aang brought the Sky Bison to the park to enjoy the festival as well. "Does this seem like a good enough date idea?" Sokka questioned as Suki took a bite of an apple.

"I think it's perfect." Suki replied as Sokka's grin widened at her words.

Aang blushed lightly as Kama's hip bumped into his, both of them leaning against the tree from before as they ate. "Maybe this is why Kuei wanted a park here, because it's so full of love and happiness." Kama stated as Aang smiled back at her, wondering if the potion was working.

"Kama..." Aang began as he wondered if it would be a good idea to propose right then and there. He was cut short when Kama jumped up, pointing out some dancing nomads. "Would you like to dance?" Aang asked with a warm smile before taking Kama's hand, leading her over to the other dancing nomads.

Kama smiled as they performed their signature Air Nation dance, both airbenders twirling around the others as people watched in astonishment. Aang smiled as he spun Kama into him, her back against his chest as they continued to move more slowly now, Aang's hands on the Vala's waist.

"Well, maybe we should join the others in dancing." Suki stated as she indicated their dancing friends.

Aang gasped as Kama pushed her body flush into his own, his hands tightening on Kama's hips while his chin rested on her shoulder. "Kama, I don't think we should be dancing like this." Aang tried to reason quietly as Kama chuckled at his want to keep her at bay.

"It's a Love Feast, who cares." Kama replied before parting from him, moving over towards Appa silently as Aang followed quickly.

Katara smiled joyfully as she and Jet danced with one another, their movements keeping them close to one another. "We should do this more often." Katara stated as Jet quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her close to him.

"Definitely." Jet agreed with a sweet smile down at his waterbending girlfriend as they felt the love potion working it's magic.

Aang followed Kama as she sat down on Appa's tail, sitting beside her. "So...this Love Feast..." Aang began nonchalantly as he felt the necklace bump against his chest in his robes, wanting to ask while he had a chance.

"I'm just glad you've actually here, instead of skipping out to work." Kama stated as she laid back into Appa's fur.

"Kama, I said I was sorry." Aang said with an apologetic look as he moved closer to his airbending girlfriend.

"Alright." Kama stated before Aang pecked her on the cheek, deciding it was now or never as he pulled the wrapped up necklace from his robes, feeling as though the love potion would help him ask her.

Suki laughed at Sokka as he tried to dance with her, obviously not doing a very good job. "Sokka, maybe we should do something else." Suki offered as she stifled her laughter for a moment, trying to get her boyfriend to stop.

"Why? I'm doing such a good job." Sokka stated before Suki burst into another fit of laughter from how he looked like a drunken bear when dancing.

"I'm glad we decided to stop dancing." Jet stated as Katara laughed at her older brother's dancing.

"He never was very good at dancing." Katara stated as her laughter began to die down slightly from her brother's actions.

Chong began passing around more of the Love Potion #8 not too long after the dancing, Aang downing his quickly for the confidence to ask Kama if she would one day marry him. "Uh Kama, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Aang asked as he tried to lead the Vala from the feast a bit.

"What you don't want to stay at the feast?" Kama asked as she watched Chong do a trust fall with Lily, smirking before seeing if Aang would catch her if she fell.

Aang yelped as Kama fell back and easily caught her. "Let me guess, trust fall?" Aang asked as Kama smirked up at him.

"Hey, you passed." Kama stated as she leaned up and pecked Aang on the cheek before yelping as he dragged her off a bit.

"Kama, there's something I wanted to ask you." Aang began as he pulled the necklace from his robes slowly.

"What is it Aang?" Kama asked as her eyes fell on the cloth in Aang's hands, cocking her head in curiosity.

Aang unwrapped the necklace and presented it to Kama. "Kama, I wanted to ask you if you'd, maybe one day, marry me." Aang announced sincerely as the Vala's eyes widened at the sight of the betrothal necklace.

* * *

**Ahh! I've never done proposals in stories before, that I can think of at least, but I think that came out well! Now I know some people might think they're too young, that's why it said, one day. I'm not the person who thinks fourteen year olds should marry, even a hundred and fourteen year olds who look fourteen. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and beginning of the sequal as much as I did writing it! Thanks once more to all of you who followed from The Avatar and The Vala! I hope this gets as much popularity as that story. Now, please remember to review for this one too!**


	2. The Fun of Relationships

**Greetings my loyal readers. I would like to thank the two people who reviewed thus far. I am glad to see some are excited for the sequal. Now, I forgot to mention last time, but this sequal is a bit more mature than the prequal, so I've warned you now. Anyways, I will let you get to the chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I do writing them for all of you, and please remember to review!**

* * *

"Aang...I..." Kama was speechless before looking up as Chong appeared, playing his guitar.

"Love is in the air! Floating here and there! Filling hearts and souls! Joining these two souls!" Chong sung as both airbenders flushed red.

"Uh...can we have a little privacy?" Aang asked before Chong smiled, running off to sing to other couples. Aang turned back to Kama as he watched her look over the betrothal necklace. "Kama, will you?" Aang asked as he took her free hand in his.

"Aang...we're fourteen." Kama reminded as her eyes locked with Aang's.

"I'm not talking about right now. I mean, someday, maybe when we're a bit older." Aang explained as Kama smiled at his persistence to get her to say yes to his proposal.

"Maybe when you grow a beard." Kama teased lightly as her lips connected with his chin playfully.

"Fine, I'll grow a beard by next week." Aang stated as his arms wrapped around Kama.

"I was kidding Aang." Kama reminded as she leaned back into Aang's chest, sitting between his legs now as his arms remained wrapped around her.

"So...does this mean you accept?" Aang asked nervously as he indicated the necklace in Kama's hand.

"Yes, not until we're older, but yes." Kama cooed softly before Aang connected their lips in a passionate kiss, keeping her close to him.

"This Love Feast brought together two souls this year! I think it's the best one yet." Lily announced as Sokka asked for more of the love potion. "It's just berries, sugar, and water." Lily advised as Sokka's jaw dropped.

"Uh, I knew there was nothing magical about it." Sokka quickly covered as Suki laughed at him playfully.

"It's secret ingredient, is believing in love. Look at those two, they just agreed to get married." Chong announced as the team looked over to the airbenders snuggled together beside a tree.

"Finally!" Jet grumbled as Katara chuckled at the two.

Aang smiled as Kama's hand traced his jaw bone slowly. "Are you having fun?" Aang asked the Vala who's head now rest in his lap.

"Yeah. Just seeing if you can even grow stubble." Kama teased with a smile as Aang rolled his eyes playfully.

"I could if I wanted to." Aang stated as his hand moved Kama's hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, okay Aang." Kama said with a chuckle before moving her hand onto Aang's chest, pushing herself up to eye level with him. "You don't even know how to kiss like a man yet, so how do you suppose you can grow a beard?" Kama asked with a smirk as Aang's eyebrows furrowed at the comment.

"I know how to kiss." Aang argued as Kama chuckled, moving in closer to him before her lips connected with his, running the tip of her tongue along his lower lip slowly.

"That's how you kiss, and you don't know how to use your tongue." Kama stated with a challenging smirk as she got up, running off to get dinner for them.

"I know how to." Aang grumbled to himself as he waited for Kama to come back.

The team enjoyed the Love Feast for the rest of the day before heading back to their house after dark, all three couples holding hands the whole way back to the house. "This should be a yearly thing." Katara spoke up as they got into the house.

"I wouldn't mind going every year." Jet agreed as the other four agreed to the idea as well.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Sokka stated before going towards his room, dragging Suki with him as the girl laughed at him.

Kama was about to announce she was going to bed as well before noticing Aang had already planted himself down at his desk, already at work on papers much to the Vala's disappointment. "Try making him go with you, like give some encouragement." Katara offered to the Vala before she too led Jet back to bed.

Aang scowled as he looked over the many official papers about fights in the city, destruction and illegal bending tournaments. He was about to begin working on them when Kama's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his chair back a bit. "Kama, I spent the day with you, I need to finish these papers." Aang stated as he looked up to his Vala, seeing a suggestive look in her eyes that sent a burning through his teen body.

"You can work on them tomorrow, tonight I want you to rest and come to bed." Kama whined softly into the Avatar's ear as her warm breath hit his skin, sending chills down his spine.

"Kama, please. I just need about two hours to work." Aang stated as he signed some of the official papers, trying to ignore the burning sensation that was beginning in his lower stomach.

Kama smiled before she moved around beside him, smiling sweetly before planting herself down in his lap much to the air nomad's disapproval. "I'll drag you if I have to Aang." Kama cooed softly as she pushed the papers from Aang's reach.

"Kama, I promise I'll come to bed soon. Just let me work a little before all these papers pile up." Aang stated before Kama rolled her eyes, moving off of his lap and laying down on her stomach on his desk. "Kama." Aang growled as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I thought you wanted to have a romantic day with me, it's still the same day." Kama purred as Aang leaned back in his chair, looking at her tiredly.

"I need to work too though." Aang stated before Kama got up with a huff.

"So much for trying to prove your proposal earlier." Kama growled sadly before she stormed back to her room, slamming the door and locking it as Aang cringed from the sound.

"Fuck." Aang muttered under his breath, not one for swearing unless it was harder times like when frustrations were high between him and Kama.

Kama stripped down to her wraps and crawled into bed, wrapping her blankets around her tightly as she wished she had a pair of strong Avatar arms wrapped around her, but knowing he cared more for his work then his apparent lover.

"They're fighting again." Jet grumbled tiredly as Katara snuggled into his chest.

"Just ignore them. They'll be fine." Katara stated as she tried to sleep against Jet's chest.

Aang tried to fix all the papers before seeing Kama's betrothal necklace had fallen on his desk, frowning as he got up to go give it back to her as he silently unlocked her door with what little Metalbending Toph had taught him before leaving. He slowly moved over to Kama and laid the necklace down beside her. "Get out." Kama spoke up tiredly as she felt the shift in her bed and Aang's presence in her room.

"I was just bringing you back your necklace. You dropped it on my desk." Aang stated quietly as Kama kept her back to him.

"Take it with you. You don't want to crawl into bed with me and work all the time, so I don't want it." Kama growled as Aang sighed, laying down slowly beside his Vala as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Kama, I've got to do all this work to try and keep peace. I don't want the world to plunge into war again." Aang explained as Kama turned to face him slightly.

"The world can go one day without the Avatar holding it's hand. I just wanted one night though for the first time in a year where I could sleep with him beside me, but that's too much to ask." Kama growled before pulling from Aang's grip and moving to the farthest side of her big bed.

Aang frowned sadly before sitting up, beginning to strip out of his robes easily before settling in. "I'm in bed now." Aang pointed out as Kama turned to him slightly.

"For now." Kama muttered before Aang moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"How's about we try this." Aang muttered as he moved his lips to Kama's, running his tongue along Kama's lower lips slowly as he felt her shiver in his arms. "Mm cold?" Aang asked with a small smile at Kama as he grabbed the blankets from the bottom of the bed, pulling them over their bodies.

Kama tried to push Aang off when his lips worked on her pulse point slowly, knowing he was trying to mark her as his again like he normally tried to do. "Aang, your starting to poke me now, stop." Kama whined as Aang looked down at her thigh.

"Sorry, but someone started something earlier." Aang muttered quietly before his lips went back to work on Kama's pulse point.

Kama moved further into Aang's grip as he continued teasing her neck with his lips, nestling her butt into his lap as Aang groaned into her neck. "Whoops." Kama muttered innocently as Aang let out a small sigh before moving his lips to the nape of Kama's neck.

"You know...we're the only ones who haven't...well...done it yet in the house." Aang muttered shyly as his face turned a slight shade of red at the idea.

"Well we are fourteen. The others are at least if not more than two years older than us." Kama stated as she felt her own face heat up at the conversation of premarital experiences that their friends have had already.

"We're technically a hundred and fourteen." Aang reminded as he tightened his arms around Kama a bit.

Kama blushed lightly. She knew Aang had been patient since the other four began being more intimate, knowing he had his own cravings as well since he often would have to take bathroom breaks after she and he would get a little too cuddly and had once a year previous woke up to see a wet spot on the bed where he had been laying. She moved back into him a little further, nestling into his lap further. "Aang, maybe in two years or so we can get a little more intimate, I just don't want to risk anything." Kama explained as she heard Aang let out a small sigh.

"Alright, how's about we go to bed now then. It's been a long day." Aang muttered through a forced yawn as he moved back a bit to lay on his back.

"Alright. Goodnight Aang." Kama cooed softly as she moved to snuggle into his chest.

"Goodnight Kama. I love you." Aang soothed softly as his arm wrapped around her again, his free one resting on his chest.

"I love you too." Kama murmured before letting sleep take her as her arms tightened around Aang.

Kama woke the next morning to feel Aang struggling to get out of her grip. "Kama, can you let me up?" Aang asked as Kama looked at him tiredly.

"Is it morning?" Kama asked before Aang nodded in response, pointing to the window.

"Yes, so can I get up?" Aang asked as Kama nodded in response, then letting out a small laugh as Aang frowned.

"Nice wet spot Aang." Kama teased as Aang scowled, getting up and leaving the room quickly. "You're washing my sheets!" Kama called after Aang before rolling over to go back to sleep, feeling Kage jump onto the bed to take Aang's place.

Aang frowned after he had changed his clothes, going to work on the papers piled on his desk since he knew Kama would go back to sleep.

Kama woke about an hour later and went out into the living room, seeing everyone else awake. "Good morning." Katara greeted as Kama sat down beside Aang at his desk.

"Morning." Kama replied as she noticed Aang got through about half of what had been on his desk the night before. "You've got to clean my sheets later, Avatar." Kama reminded as Aang scowled, ignoring Kama to focus on his work.

"What did he do? Wet the bed?" Sokka asked teasingly, having walked behind the airbenders when Kama had reminded Aang to wash her sheets.

"Go away Sokka. Let him work." Kama stated as the warrior began laughing.

"I thought none of us were the kind to wet the bed anymore." Sokka stated before he was hit upside the head by an air current.

"He didn't wet the dang bed." Kama growled angrily as Aang picked up a few papers and moved to go finish them in his own room.

"Jeez, known you for two years now and you still hit me." Sokka growled as he moved to go to the bath house.

Kama frowned before announcing she was going to the Jasmine Dragon with Kage, leaving quickly.

Aang finally finished all the paperwork he had been given about two hours later, deciding it was time to get lunch and going to the Jasmine Dragon since it was nice to see Iroh.

Kama smiled triumphantly as she won to Iroh at a game of Pai Sho. "I am the best Pai Sho player." Kama cheered for herself as Iroh smiled calmly, moving to go get some tea for them as Aang entered the establishment, seeing Kama.

"Hey." Aang greeted as Kama turned to see him.

"Following me Avatar?" Kama asked with a teasing smile as he rolled his eyes at her.

"No, I was getting lunch since I finished all that paperwork." Aang stated as Kama smiled deviously at the news.

"Then that means you'll be alone all day, since I'm taking Appa for a trip with Katara and Suki in a bit." Kama advised with a smirk as Aang chuckled slightly.

"And when did I tell you that you could use my Sky Bison?" Aang asked with a smirk of his own as he moved closer to Kama.

"About six months ago after you got back from your guys weekend with Sokka and Jet. Now us girls are going to go have a girls weekend at Makapu City. Oh and we're going to pick up Toph on our way." Kama stated as she moved to pass Aang, but his hand caught her, keeping her from leaving.

"Aunt Wu's village? Why're you going there?" Aang asked as Kama rolled her eyes playfully.

"To see Aunt Wu. Anything wrong with that? It's a girls weekend. We want to just have some fun." Kama stated as Aang smirked, keeping her from leaving again.

"You want to use Appa, you'll take us with you then. It would be nice to see Aunt Wu again." Aang stated as Kama frowned at the idea of everyone going.

"I didn't know you were a girl Aang. I said it was a girls weekend after all. What? You are a girl?" Kama asked as she pulled at his waistband playfully, the Avatar swatting her hand.

"We'll leave you girls alone and we'll have our own fun." Aang compromised as Kama rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine, but no seeing us at all while we're there until the three days are up. The village is much bigger now, so boys and girls stay separated." Kama stated before passing Aang and leaving.

"Aw it was supposed to be a girls weekend. Sokka barely decided to let me go, now he's going to follow us around." Suki complained as the three girls sat together in the park nearby.

"I told Aang that boys and girls will be separated for the weekend." Kama stated as she shoved a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Some women from the Northern Water Tribe had brought the idea to Ba Sing Se and it was an instant hit with everyone, especially the Vala who couldn't get enough.

"I don't think Sokka's going to listen to that rule." Suki advised as Kama chuckled, pointing to her buff Armadillo lion beside her.

"I think he will when he sees our body guard." Kama stated with a smirk before putting the rest of her ice cream down for Kage to have.

"So we'll really be completely separated then the whole time?" Katara questioned as she continued eating her own desert.

"Yep. I'll arrange it so we all get separate houses while there, boys one house girls other." Kama stated as she leaned back a bit, letting the sun shine on her face.

A few hours later everyone was getting onto Appa's back, ready to go pick up Toph and head to Makapu City for the weekend. Kama explained the arrangements, which the boys began protesting about until being silenced by the girls. It didn't take long for everyone to get to Toph's Metalbending academy and pick her up and then they were all off.

"Try not to get in too much trouble this weekend." Aang stated quietly to Kama as he sat beside her on Appa's head.

"Oh don't worry, I'll go smooch a few guys, dance a bit and have fun." Kama stated with a smirk as Aang scowled at her statement. "I'm kidding you jealous bender. You'd go into the Avatar State if I did that." Kama stated as Aang wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

The group arrived at Makapu City a few hours later as the girls said their goodbyes to the guys and sent them away. "This place has gotten so much bigger." Katara stated as she looked around the now larger city.

"Your welcome." Kama stated with a smirk since she had about nine months previous given instructions to begin expansion of the village so that it could recover from the wall of hardened lava cutting it off from the volcano.

"So who is this Aunt Wu you two wanted to go see?" Toph asked as she looked around at the area she could see with her sensing abilities.

"She's a fortuneteller." Katara explained before they all began to head off to see the fortuneteller.

"So...what do you guys think that the girls want to see Aunt Wu so badly for?" Aang asked curiously, remembering how last time they had seen her she had foretold for Kama that she would marry a powerful bender, who he still believed to be himself.

"Who knows. Probably how many babies they'll have or other girly stuff like that." Sokka stated before Aang felt himself begin to become nervous again.

"That or if we're the perfect guys for them." Jet stated which made Aang's nervousness even worse.

"I've got to go find a bathroom. I'll be right back." Aang stated before taking off towards the fortunetellers now large building.

Kama was last in line for the Aunt Wu, smiling as Aunt Wu greeted her. "It's been too long young Vala. I see you still use that technique for your skin." Aunt Wu stated as she and Kama sat down in her room.

"Yeah, it helped with my scars too." Kama stated as her hand made it's way to the permanent scar over her chest that was left from Ozai striking her with lightning.

"What would you like to know? About your love life? Or about your future in general?" Aunt Wu asked as Aang positioned himself at a window near the ceiling, trying not to slip off the roof.

Aang listened in boredom for a few minutes as the two talked about how powerful Kama had become and how much more powerful she will become. "I can see you've been thinking about taking things further with your lover." Aunt Wu spoke up as Aang perked up, almost falling off the roof in the process.

"Well...he did ask me to marry him one day. Not any time soon. Like, in a few years." Kama stated as her hand traced the new betrothal necklace around her neck.

"Ah you will be most lucky. Does he treat you well so far?" Aunt Wu asked as Kama blushed lightly at the mention.

"He's a bit hormonal and worries too much about his work." Kama stated as Aang scowled angrily at Kama for mentioning the hormonal imbalance joke again.

"Ah but it's only natural you two be curious. You're young, curious airbenders. Enjoy life while it's as peaceful as it is right now. Just don't start making that family you have been thinking about." Aunt Wu stated as both airbenders who had been listening flushed at the news.

"Okay I'm going to go look around the city. Thanks for the reading!" Kama called as she was on her way out of the building.

"Ah, young children." Aunt Wu mused as she began laughing at some of her readings.

Aang frowned as he, Sokka and Jet looked for something to do around the city. "How's about we go check out the new theater. Maybe there's something good playing." Jet offered as Sokka groaned at the idea.

"Let's just go find the girls." Sokka stated as the sun began to set.

"Kama said she'd sick Kage on us if we come near them this weekend." Aang alerted with a frown at the idea of having Kage attack them.

"Well I'm sure the others would call him off before he got near us." Sokka stated as he moved to try and find the girls.

"I don't think he would listen. He is Kama's pet." Jet stated with a frown as he remembered how Kama had sent Kage on Aang a few months previous out of boredom and the poor avatar almost lost a certain part of his anatomy.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Aang grumbled as he remembered the incident as well, hating the memory. He was so mad he didn't talk to her for two days since she did it out of boredom.

The boys went back to their house, which was unfortunately across the street from the girls, about an hour later, seeing the girls in their own house and hearing their laughter. "Ugh, I wanna see Suki. We still have two days of this?" Sokka questioned angrily as Aang disappeared into his own room.

"Unfortunately." Jet growled as he leaned against a table, looking towards the girls house.

"Who says we cant sneak over." Sokka offered with a sly smile as Jet smirked deviously at the idea.

"You mean when Kama and Kage go to bed? I'm all for the idea." Jet agreed as they turned to the girls house, hearing their laughter once more.

"I doubt he's that big." Kama stated as she leaned back against a wall behind her, legs stretched out as Kage laid over them.

"You forget, I've got the ability to see everything." Toph stated as she tapped the ground.

"But he's only fourteen." Kama stated as laughter erupted again at the idea of how Toph had become so close with a earthbender who had tried to learn her Metalbending techniques.

"Maybe if you could use my abilities, you'd be able to see how Twinkle Toes really..." Kama silenced Toph by throwing a nearby pillow into her face.

"Don't even start on that." Kama warned before a full on pillow fight broke out, fabric and feathers going flying everywhere as the four girls threw pillows around viciously until one flew through a window, hitting Appa outside who roared in protest. "Sorry Appa!" Kama called out to the sky bison as Aang looked out his window curiously.

Appa retaliated by knocking a water trough upside down, the water flying in through the window as the girls shrieked in response. Aang laughed at the sight of his Sky Bison's antics before yelping as he saw Kama jump through the window.

"That better have been Appa and not you, Avatar." Kama called across the street before Appa let out a growl that Kama took as laughter. "You big baby. It was just a pillow." Kama stated before going back inside.

"So Kama, why haven't you and Twinkle Toes gone any further than kissing yet? Scared?" Toph taunted as Kama scowled angrily at the Metalbending teacher.

"No, we're smart. We're fourteen. I think we know better than to look through each others clothes." Kama stated as Toph chuckled slightly at the mention.

"Even Ms. Mommy has done more than you." Toph stated as she indicated the now frowning waterbender across from her.

"She's sixteen and Jet is eighteen. That's older than fourteen." Kama stated as Kage laid down beside her.

"Why're we discussing this exactly?" Suki asked as she looked up from her tea that Kama had made for everyone earlier.

"Because Toph brought it up when she mentioned how she and Ohev had only been dating for about six months now and she already saw most of his body." Katara reminded as Kama sighed, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Aang and I are smart. We have patience. We decided we're not going to rush things like all of you, we're just going to stick with the small stuff like kissing, even though he asked me to marry him one day." Kama stated as her hand caught the betrothal necklace.

"Twinkle Toes finally grew a pair and popped the question? Finally!" Toph exclaimed as Kama scowled at Toph's loud behavior and insult of her Avatar.

"I need some fresh air." Kama muttered before rising and hopping through the window again.

"She's an airbender. Why didn't she just pull a current in?" Suki wondered aloud before turning her attention back to the other two.

Kama leaned against the side of the house silently, letting the cool night air wash over her as Aang watched from across the street, resisting every urge to go over and try and hug or kiss his girlfriend. "A year and a half of consistent teasing." Kama muttered to herself at how every chance Toph got she teased her and Aang over being together.

Aang's eyes drifted over Kama's body, taking in how she had grown so much in the past year and a half. She was taller, only a few inches shorter than him now, her hair she kept at it's normal length, she was muscular for a girl, he could easily admit he would have a challenge if he were in a physical fight with her. His eyes drifted to Kama's chest as he smacked himself mentally for his hormonal thoughts, knowing she had changed in many ways and always noticing one area more specifically than others.

"Aang, what're you doing?" Jet questioned as he watched the airbender from the doorway.

"Wha...nothing!" Aang covered quickly as he moved over to his bed.

"Stalking Kama now? Jeez you perv." Jet teased with a laugh before fleeing as his laughter continued, Aang going after him to attack.

"Get back here!" Aang snapped angrily as Kama heard the yelling from across the street.

"Boys." Kama muttered with a chuckle before going back inside, her mind drifting to how much Aang had changed in the past year and a half. He'd gotten taller than her somehow, by a few mere inches, and far more muscular, much to her enjoyment. She wished slightly sometimes that she could have Toph's ability but always reminded herself she was a virtuous monk, and she was proud of it.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed before Sokka comes running across the street begging for me to tuck him in to bed. Goodnight." Suki stated before moving off to go to her bedroom.

"Don't sneak over to Twinkle toes room." Toph teased as she and Katara followed the lead to go to bed, Kama scowling at Toph's teasing.

"Don't go crying for Ohev." Kama teased back as she easily dodged thrown pillow.

"They're going to bed...now." Sokka announced before he and Jet darted across the street, looking like giddy little boys running for candy as they went for the windows that belonged to their own women, Aang watching from their house with an exasperated look.

"They'll get caught in three, two, one." Aang counted down before a sharp shriek rung out through the night and Sokka and Jet came running back across the street, Kage's roar ringing out a second later as he ran after them.

"I warned you guys!" Kama called from her window with a smirk, the girls laughing at them as Sokka and Jet hid in a tree beside the house, Kage circling the tree slowly, growling warningly up at them.

"At least she didn't try to castrate us like she tried to Aang." Sokka stated once he and Jet got back into the house, Aang scowling before knocking Sokka into a wall with a gust of wind. "I was kidding! I'm going to bed." Sokka muttered tiredly before skulking off to his room.

Jet went to his own room as Aang frowned, craving the idea of crawling into bed with Kama before groaning, darting out of the house silently as he was across the street in mere seconds, at Kama's window.

Kama smiled as she watched Kage sleep beside her in her bed. "You're a better cuddle partner Kage, you keep me warm and don't wet the bed." Kama stated quietly as Aang slipped in through the window, scowling at the mention.

"Quit mentioning that already." Aang hissed quietly as Kama turned to see him, about to raise the alarm to Kage before Aang closed the small space between them and crushed his lips into Kama's with a needy kiss.

* * *

**Ah the Avatar cant resist being with his Vala it seems. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it for all of you. It's a nice change writing for characters that are a bit older now. Thank you all for continuing to read by the way, and please do remember to review now!**


	3. Duties of The World

**Greetings again loyal readers! First, I would like to thank you for the reviews thus far again. I love getting reviews so I know how my story is coming along. Now, I will let you all get to the new chapter. I hope you enjoy and please remember to review afterwards.**

* * *

Kama allowed Aang to stay in her room on grounds that he leave before anyone notices, and it be a one night thing, since she knew he, unlike the other two boys, hadn't had as much a chance to stay with his love during the night. "I love you." Aang murmured softly as his lips grazed Kama's neck. "I love you. I love you." Aang continued softly as Kama smiled warmly at her affectionate Avatar.

"I heard you the first time. I love you too Aang." Kama replied softly as her boyfriend spooned her, having Kama face the door so she would be able to tell him if he had to run for the window quickly.

"I just wanted you to know how much I love you." Aang cooed sweetly as Kama turned so she could connect their lips gently.

"Have you been drinking Love Potion #8 tonight Aang? Or looking over your...scrolls?" Kama asked with a small smile as Aang blushed lightly at the mention.

"I haven't done anything, I just hate being separated from you." Aang whined as Kama smiled warmly, pushing Aang onto his back so she could snuggle into his side.

"Aang, try and go to sleep." Kama cooed softly as she let out a small yawn, causing Aang to yawn as well.

"Only if I get a goodnight kiss." Aang replied before leaning in and catching Kama's lips on his own in a sweet, gentle kiss that showed to each the others passion for the other.

"Goodnight Aang." Kama stated before settling in to try and sleep.

Kama woke early the net morning to see Aang hurriedly putting his robes back on. "They're awake. I've gotta go. Love you." Aang said quickly as he kissed Kama on the cheek and fled through the open window behind her.

Kama chuckled lightly before deciding it was time to get up as well.

"So how did you and Twinkle Toes sleep?" Toph questioned with a smug smirk as Kama came out into the living room.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kama answered as she grabbed a few things to make tea for all of them.

"I think you do, considering he came into your room around midnight last night." Toph stated as her smug smirk held, Katara and Suki looking up with a questioning look.

"Yeah, and then I kicked him out by sending Kage after him." Kama stated as Toph scoffed at her comment.

"You know I know you're lying, so stop denying it." Toph stated before the complaints began about Kama breaking her own rule.

"He looked ready to break down, I cant turn that away." Kama argued with a growl as the arguments continued on.

"We'll let you off if you tell us something about him no one else knows. Like last night when you avoided our questions." Toph stated with a smirk as Kama rolled her eyes at her friend.

Aang had snuck back into his own house silently, not waking Sokka or Jet but waking Momo when he almost stepped on the lemur's tail. "I said I was sorry Momo." Aang stated as the Flying Lemur took off to go sleep elsewhere.

The day went by slowly as Kama continued to refuse to unveil any information about her hormonal Avatar, going all over the city with the girls and finding things to do while the boys did what they wanted.

"Ugh we need someone who can actually cook." Sokka grumbled after a few failed attempts of making dinner.

"Let's just go out to eat instead." Jet stated as he moved for the door.

"There's somewhere near Aunt Wu's that I heard was good." Aang piped up as he began to lead the two.

"Why does everyone still listen to Aunt Wu?" Sokka questioned, obviously annoyed by how everyone seemed to rely on the women.

"Maybe because she's right? She predicted Kama would be with a powerful bender, and I'm a powerful bender." Aang stated before going silent, realizing he let it slip he knew Kama's told fortune from the first visit.

"Kama told you her fortune?" Jet asked curiously as they arrived at the restaurant, sitting down to have dinner.

"Uh...yeah. She told me a few months ago." Aang lied with a sheepish grin as Sokka ordered something to eat quickly.

"I'm starving!" Sokka whined after they had told the lady what they wanted.

The boys food arrived soon and they chowed down. The girls however were eating at their house, since they knew how to cook. "They probably went to a restaurant since they don't know how to cook." Suki said with a laugh at the idea of Sokka even trying to cook.

"They probably almost burned down there house. I saw a lot of smoke coming from there earlier." Katara stated as she joined in the laughter at how the men needed them so badly.

"Sokka probably burned something since all he knows how to cook is fish over an open fire." Toph joined in as the laughter continued.

The girls continued on about how badly there men needed them until they were silent with love sickness pounding in their hearts. "No more talking about the boys. This is a girls weekend, not talk about the men." Kama stated as she moved to start cleaning up the dirty dishes.

"Then don't crawl into bed with Twinkle Toes anymore." Toph stated before easily dodging a thrown piece of lettuce.

"I haven't and I won't. This is why the men weren't supposed to come anyways." Kama stated as she put the dishes in a wash tub to clean later.

"She'll leave you alone about it if you answer some questions for her." Suki reminded as Kama scowled at the conspirators.

"What's between Aang's legs is his business, not mine and definitely not yours." Kama growled as Toph burst into laughter.

"Alright Toph leave her alone. They're too young to even think of stuff like that, you are too might I add." Katara reminded as she went to help with the dishes that were in the wash tub.

The boys got back to their house about an hour later, stuff and content as they relaxed in the living room. "Ah that was a good meal, not as good as what the girls usually make, but still good." Sokka grumbled as he picked at his teeth.

"The desert was my favorite part." Aang stated as Momo laid out beside him, stomach extended.

"At least getting dinner didn't involve burning anything again." Jet stated as he and Aang laughed at Sokka's scowl from the mention.

"If you guys hadn't been distracting me I wouldn't have burned it!" Sokka snapped angrily as the two benders continued laughing at him.

The merriment continued for a few hours before Sokka and Jet decided to try and sneak over to see their girls again. "You'll get caught again." Aang called to them as he sat on the roof of their own house.

"Shut up!" Sokka growled up at Aang before they were around the girls house, trying again to sneak into the windows.

"Three, two, one." Aang counted down out of boredom before the shrieks pierced the night air again.

"We warned you!" Kama's voice rung out as the boys house door slammed after Sokka and Jet fled from Kage.

"Stop sicking Kage on them at least." Aang called down to Kama who sent a blast of air at him in response, going back into the house.

"Alright you wanna know, give me a piece of rock." Kama stated before Toph handed her a medium sized stone.

"You're not an earthbender." Toph reminded before Kama's eyes flashed briefly and she shaped the rock, eyes flashing again when she was done.

"There you go, now leave me alone and don't keep that." Kama stated as Toph scowled at the Vala.

"That's not even possible!" Toph called after Kama who just laughed in response.

"Kyoshi was the oldest Avatar, Aang is the biggest Avatar." Kama replied simply before the rock crumbled to the floor in pebbles.

"Oh I am?" Aang asked with a smirk as Kama realized he was in her room again.

"Kage!" Kama called before Aang could stop her.

"Call him off!" Aang yelped in terror before fleeing from the house.

The girls laughed as Aang ran up to the roof of the house, Kage roaring menacingly below him before Kama went to grab the adult Armadillo Lion. "Don't sneak in to our house again, Avatar." Kama called up to him with a teasing wink before she went back to her house.

"Evil!" Aang called after her as the girls laughed at the boys predicaments. That night boys and girls stayed separate the whole night, and the next day was the boys turn to go see Aunt Wu, much to Sokka's annoyance.

"Nothing that she says is true!" Sokka argued before they walked into the large building that belonged to the fortuneteller.

"What do you think the guys are doing? Wandering around?" Suki asked as they all relaxed at a day spa in mud baths.

"I don't know and I don't care. It's a girls weekend, so forget about the boys." Kama stated before yelping as Kage jumped into her mud bath, splashing mud everywhere. "Except for our bodyguard Kage." Kama grumbled as the other three laughed at the Armadillo Lion.

"I cant believe we already have to leave tonight. This vacation didn't last long at all." Katara spoke up as all agreed it should have lasted longer than it did.

"We should do this more often then, except next time not bring along the other three." Kama stated as agreement resounded again between the four girls.

The day of relaxation continued until all met back at Appa later, ready to leave and head back to Ba Sing Se. "How was your girls weekend then?" Jet questioned the girls as they all climbed up onto Appa.

"You know, it would have been nice to not have boys try and crash our party both nights." Toph spoke up as Kama agreed quickly.

"Kage didn't get must rest when he was on guard to make sure you guys didn't try and break up our girls weekend." Kama stated as she laid out on Appa's head with Aang at the reigns.

"You sent him after us twice! He could have seriously injured us." Sokka argued with a scowl at the idea of being chased by Kage again.

"Maybe now you'll stop trying to break up our fun then." Kama stated with a smug smirk as the two boys in Appa's saddle scowled angrily at her.

The group dropped Toph back off at her Metalbending academy, the Earthbending master being greeted by Ohev as Kama began teasing her before Appa took off again. "Let's go home before you start something again." Aang stated as Kama rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"Oh fine." Kama pouted with a smirk before they were off again towards Ba Sing Se. The team arrived home well after dark, exhausted from the long ride and wanting to just go to bed.

"Mind if I come to bed with you this time?" Aang asked quietly as his arms wrapped around Kama gently.

"As long as you don't wet my bed again like last time." Kama purred teasingly before Aang began to lead her off towards their room.

"Enough teasing already." Aang grumbled as he pinned Kama down to her bed easily, moving his lips to mark her as his own once again.

"Alright, alright stop before you bite me." Kama stated after a bit of Aang suckling on her neck.

"I won't bite you." Aang stated with a smile before leaning in and connecting their lips, gently pushing his tongue into Kama's lips as she smiled slightly.

"Ooh someone's adventurous." Kama purred before locking their lips again, parting hers slightly as she let her tongue meet with Aang's for the first time, electricity sparking through their bodies at the sensation.

Aang's grip on the sheets beneath them tightened as his tongue slid slowly against Kama's, enjoying the new sensation as he continued to explore her mouth with his tongue and loving it when she shivered beneath him. "Oh wow." Aang muttered as they parted for a quick breath, feeling like his body was on fire from the heated kiss.

"Spirits Aang, I didn't know you actually knew how to kiss like that." Kama grumbled as Aang rolled over so he was on his back beside her now.

"You said you wanted me to use my tongue, so I used my tongue." Aang stated a little breathlessly as Kama snuggled into his side.

"Yes, that's called tongue kissing Aang." Kama stated in a tone that made Aang sound like a child as he frowned at her.

"This is called groping Kama." Aang repeated in the same tone before his hand landed on her butt and he squeezed it firmly, earning a yelp of surprise.

"You pervert!" Kama shrieked playfully before Aang silenced her with his lips.

"You're going to wake the others if you yell like that." Aang growled quietly as he gave another squeeze, taking tone of the way Kama's arms tightened around him when he did so.

"Then stop squeezing my butt like that." Kama replied as Aang smiled warmly, keeping his hand where it was.

"Fine, but I'm keeping my hand there." Aang stated before laying his head back on his pillow, ready to sleep.

"Alright fine, then enjoy this." Kama stated before her knee went into Aang's lap, earning a groan of pain from him before he moved his hand to her hip. "Thank you." Kama cooed softly as she snuggled her face into his chest.

"Evil little bender." Aang replied as Kama chuckled slightly from his response to her actions. "You always go for the low blows." Aang muttered before smiling as Kama's lips connected with his cheek.

"Take that as a compliment. Now, go to sleep Aang." Kama purred softly before nuzzling into his chest more to go to bed.

"I love you Kama." Aang swooned softly as his arm tightened around her protectively.

"I love you too Aang." Kama replied before the airbenders let sleep take them.

Aang woke the next day, tiredly stretching gently before realizing he was in bed alone, slightly confused before he heard Kama's voice drift in from the living room. "Well, that's a change." Aang muttered before getting up to see his Vala.

Kama frowned as the city officials handed over two stacks of scrolls and papers for her and Aang. "This couldn't have waited until later?" Kama questioned but the officials ignored her and left. "Dicks." Kama muttered angrily before feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist, melting back into Aang's embrace.

"Well if that's what you're thinking about, I've got one." Aang cooed in a flirtatious tone before Kama smacked him playfully. "I was kidding. What? Early mail call?" Aang asked tiredly as he noticed the papers all over his desk.

"Yep. One stack for you and one for me." Kama replied with a frown as Aang sat down at the desk, pulling Kama onto one of his legs for her to sit with him.

"Looks like we've got some work to do then." Aang replied before Kama picked up a scroll, eyes widening.

"This one's from Bumi!" Kama announced excitedly before she quickly opened the scroll, reading it quickly.

"What's it say?" Aang asked as he tried to read over Kama's arm but she kept him from reading her mail.

"He needs me to come to Omashu as soon as possible and alone. He says he needs help with something." Kama explained as she wished that Bumi would put more information in his letters for once.

"I'll go with you." Aang stated as Kama showed the come alone part to Aang. "I don't care, I want to help." Aang replied as he wrapped his arms around Kama's waist.

"Aang, you have to stay here and deal with the problems going on around here. I'll go help Bumi and be back before you even know it." Kama stated as a hand caught Aang's chin.

Aang frowned slightly before letting out a defeated sigh. "When do you have to go?" Aang asked as their eyes locked, Kama moving back a bit into his embrace.

"Later tonight I'll go. I'll take my glider." Kama answered as Aang frowned at the idea of being separated from Kama again.

"I'm going to miss you too much though." Aang whined as Kama smiled warmly at him, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead on the tip of his arrow.

"I'll be back before you know it, and besides, it looks like Zuko's calling on you again." Kama stated as she held up a scroll for him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he wanted some ideas for the construction of Republic City, since it starts in like six months now." Aang stated as he read through the scroll quickly.

"See, you'll have your hands full too. I'll be back before you can wet the bed again." Kama stated with a teasing smirk before Aang knocked her off his knee.

"Whoops." Aang stated with an innocent smile as Kama rolled her eyes at him.

"You ass." Kama replied simply before fleeing since Katara had entered and began scolding her for her vulgarity.

Kama enjoyed the day relaxing at the Jasmine Dragon before going back as it was time for her to go. "You really don't want anyone to come with you?" Jet questioned curiously as he, Katara and Aang stood in front of her.

"Bumi's letter said he wanted me to come alone, I have to respect that. I'll be back soon and when I get back I expect to find that things aren't too hectic." Kama replied with a smirk before Aang walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her gently as Jet and Katara left them alone.

"I'm going to miss you, spirits I hate being away from you." Aang whined softly as he pressed his forehead to Kama's gently.

"I know you do. Last time when I went to the Western Air Temple alone you pounced me when I got back three days later." Kama replied with a smile as Aang's arms tightened around her protectively.

"I love you Kama, is it a bad thing if I want to be with you often?" Aang questioned in response as Kama chuckled lightly from his affectionate attitude.

"No, no it's not. I love you too Aang. I've got to go see Bumi though, don't worry I'll keep out of trouble and be back soon." Kama stated before prying herself from Aang's grip slowly, placing a kiss on his lips before opening her glider to take off.

Aang watched sadly before Kama vanished into the sky, going back inside to work on his paperwork and hoping Kama would return soon.

"Ah, you've finally arrived." Bumi greeted with a grin as Kama entered his large throne room.

"Yes, and I wish you would give more information on your letters as to why you want me to come see you." Kama stated as she went to hug her old friend.

"Do I need a reason to want to see an old friend? You'll be here a while though, come. I'll show you to your room." Bumi stated before leading Kama off, a devious smile on his face.

* * *

For the next three years The Avatar and The Vala were forced apart due to the duties of the world, only seeing one another one a year and a half after Kama first left to see Bumi, and then things were still tense since Bumi advised Kama she was still needed by the world. They only got to hug on this visit and nothing more. Kama frowned sadly as she realized that it was two weeks since she would be turning eighteen. "Oh my dear Kama, how can you be sad? The world has been at piece for five years now almost, and you'll be turning eighteen here in a short two weeks." Bumi reminded as Kama sunk in her throne.

"Believe me Bumi, I'm glad to be your queen for Omashu, but I miss Aang. I miss my friends. If I had known being Vala and training with the White Lotus entitled this, I wouldn't have ever followed my destiny." Kama whined as she rubbed a knuckle into her temple tiredly.

"Well, you'll be happy to hear this then. Fire Lord Zuko has invited you to Republic city for the next two weeks. He wants us to be with him as he marries Mai." Bumi alerted as he threw Kama the scroll with the information.

"I only had one thing to do with the construction of that city and that was Air Temple Island." Kama growled sadly, that having been how Kama, and Sokka and Suki's wedding.

"Oh now don't be so upset Kama, it will be fun! We should go, tonight as a matter of fact!" Bumi announced before grabbing Kama and dragging her off to pack.

Aang yawned as he woke up slowly. He and his friends had been on their way to Republic City for about three days now by boat, wanting to give Appa some rest from flying for once. He went up onto deck to look out at the sea, seeing the still developing city of Republic City in the distance. "Spirits, a birthday and a wedding." Aang mumbled at the idea before smiling as Toph came up onto deck seasick.

"Why couldn't we just fly?" Toph questioned tiredly as Aang laughed slightly from her misery.

"Appa needed a rest. Besides, the view of Republic City from here is great." Aang stated as he climbed up onto a post, looking out at the view as he let the wind ruffle his hair. He hadn't shaved in a few months because he really hadn't had any mood to do it. Now he looked like he did when the team was hiding in the Fire Nation, except all his baby fat was gone and he was almost six foot four, his muscles making him look like a spirit to some of the girls who were on the ship with them.

"Good morning you two. How did you sleep?" Katara asked as she and Jet came up onto the deck.

"Terrible." Toph answered before vomiting over the side of the ship.

"Great." Aang answered with a grin before turning his view back towards the city.

"Maybe you should shave before we get to Zuko's wedding Aang. I don't think anyone would recognize you with a five o clock shadow." Jet stated as Aang rolled his eyes, seeing Air Temple Island and grinning as he saw some of the stray bison that had been found within the past two years flying around it.

"Air Temple Island." Aang announced excitedly as the boat headed towards the island.

Kama smiled slightly for the first time in a while as she and Bumi landed on Air Temple Island. "I'm glad we found some lost Sky Bison. It's nice having another Asha." Kama stated as she patted the bison on the head.

"You're happy already! I'm glad." Bumi stated with a big smile before Kama looked around at the still developing island.

"I wonder where..." Kama was cut short as she was tackled by an Armadillo Lion. "Oh spirits Kage! I thought you were back in Ba Sing Se." Kama got out as she continued getting licked by the excited pet.

"I sent for him for you. I knew you would be happy to see him." Bumi stated with a big grin at his long time friend.

"Oh look, more arrivals." Kama stated with a bored expression as she watched a boat dock on the other side of the island, a tall man in red and black robes jumping off excitedly.

"Everyone is so excited for the new city." Bumi reminded as Kama rolled her eyes at the mention, turning towards the temple before going inside excitedly on an air scooter.

Aang looked around before his eyes caught what could have been an air scooter. "Wait...no it cant be." Aang muttered before smirking as Sokka helped his pregnant wife off the boat. "How was the baby for you on the ride Suki?" Aang asked with a chuckle as Suki scowled at him angrily.

"Next time, we're flying!" Suki snapped angrily as Aang yelped and fled from the emotional soon to be mother.

Kama smiled as she found a statue of Monk Gyatso in the temple, setting Kage down since she had been carrying him. "I miss my trips to the Southern Air Temple." Kama muttered as her eyes locked with the statues eyes.

"You just visited the Eastern Air Temple a month ago." Bumi reminded as he appeared beside Kama, looking up at the now six foot three airbending nomad.

"Only for about two days, that's not long enough. We'll be staying here on the island while here, right?" Kama asked as she ignored the chatter of new arrivals entering the temple.

"Yes we will be staying here. It's better we stay here since there are so many benders in the city that it's become crowded." Bumi explained as Kama looked up at the wise eyes of her old mentors statue before turning to go find her room.

"Let's get settled in since we're going to be here for the next two weeks." Kama stated as she began to head towards the girls rooms in the air temple. She bumped into a tall man by accident on her way. "Oh, my apologies." Kama stated as she side stepped the man and continued on.

Aang's eyes widened as he watched the women walk away, feeling as though the voice was familiar before his eyes caught a glimpse of Arrow tattoo's on the woman's calf. He was about to go after her but Jet caught him. "Woman only Aang, don't want to get kicked out of here already." Jet stated teasingly as he lead Aang off towards the man's half of the temple.

"Wait...there was this girl..." Jet cut Aang off by bursting into laughter.

"Oh so that was it? You wanted to go check out some girls? Well wait for her to come back out of the woman's half of the temple first buddy." Jet advised as Aang scowled at his friend's attitude towards him.

"I'm almost eighteen, do you still have to talk down to me?" Aang questioned as Jet smirked at him.

"Yes, because I'm twenty one, and you're still seventeen." Jet stated before Aang went into his room, setting his things up before deciding to go look around at what had been done around the temple while he was gone.

Kama smiled as she found an old airbending gates structure near the bamboo forest. "Why not show me how it works? I may be an old man, but I'm still flexible." Bumi stated with a smirk before Kama sent a gust of air into the gates, making them spin quickly.

"Follow the path of the leaf." Kama explained before she began to twirl through the gates with ease, remembering how she had done this as a child at the Eastern Air Temple.

Aang was looking around when he saw the spinning airbending gates. "Ugh, I thought that was supposed to be left alone." Aang muttered before going off to stop who ever was messing with the ancient training equipment.

Kama laughed as she watched Bumi be smacked around by the gates. "It's easy for me, but then again, I'm an airbender, you're an earthbender Bumi." Kama reminded in a condescending tone.

"You're right, I guess I should leave this to the airbenders." Bumi stated before knocking Kama into the gate, frowning like a child when she easily maneuvered her way through the gates with a laugh at his attempt of tricking her.

"This takes lots of practice and light footsteps." Kama explained as she spun elegantly through the gates, watching Bumi with a smirk before frowning as someone approached to probably stop them.

Aang gawked in shock at the sight of the women maneuvering her way through the gates, waiting for her to exit them before he walked up to the only other airbender alive. "Kama?" Aang questioned as he looked over the airbender carefully.

* * *

**There finally reunited again! I wonder why Bumi had to separate them though. Oh well, you'll have to wait until next time to figure out. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it for you. The next chapter will be out as soon as possible. Now please remember to review please!**


	4. Conflicting Friendships

**Greetings once more loyal readers! I hope I left you all exxcited yesterday for the next chapter, because here it finally is! Now I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, and please remember to review since I love getting reviews and it seems it's much easier to give reviews now.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Kama questioned before she took notice finally of the airbender tattoo's on the man in front of her. "Wait...Aang?" Kama asked curiously before yelping as Aang tackled her to the ground. "Every time!" Kama yelped as she tried to get away.

"It's been a year in a half. Spirits, I didn't even recognize you at first. You've...grown." Aang stated as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly at how Kama looked far more beautiful than he remembered. She was as tall as him now, but she had her womanly curves now and Aang had to admit, he felt a sudden surge of lust in him over wanting to be with his Vala again after three years of separation.

"I could say the same about you. You've got hair and a five o clock shadow." Kama stated as Bumi moved between the two to keep Aang from jumping Kama, since he seemed ready to in Bumi's eyes.

"It's been too long Aang. How've you been? You've grown! You two are like trees, you never stop growing!" Bumi exclaimed as he looked up at the tall avatar who matched his Vala in height.

"What're you two doing at Air Temple Island? You never leave Omashu." Aang stated as Kama pulled a scroll from her robes.

"Zuko invited us to his wedding with Mai. I cant say no to the Fire Lord." Kama explained as she showed Aang the invitation. "That why you guys are in Republic City too?" Kama asked curiously as Aang handed her the scroll back.

"Yeah, even though Suki's due any day now." Aang stated as he rubbed the back of his neck at the idea.

"Wait, Suki's pregnant? Since when?" Kama questioned as Aang began to lead her off to see the others, Bumi following them.

"Since nine months ago, of course. She saw Aunt Wu a few weeks ago to ask what the gender was, Aunt Wu thinks it's going to be a boy. Sokka's ecstatic that he's going to have a son. He wasn't so escatic though when there was a bit of worry about Katara almost getting pregnant." Aang explained as Kama frowned, wishing she had been with her friends since she had missed so much.

"Have they chosen a name yet?" Kama asked curiously as they came to the teams rooms.

"Hakoda. Sokka wants to name him after his dad. Katara wants to name her daughter in the future Kya. All this baby talk has been a bit...annoying to say the least." Aang stated before Sokka and Suki came out of their room, the two gawking at the Vala who was now there.

"Kama!" Suki yelped happily before going to hug the Vala, making sure to be careful with her extended stomach.

"Jeez, go away for a while and you get pregnant. I'm just glad no one actually had a baby yet." Kama stated as Suki felt the baby kick, having Kama feel it. "I'm so glad I decided not to adopt that little boy Bumi, kids are something a Vala cant have." Kama stated as she turned to her friend with a chuckle.

Aang looked between the two a bit confused before asking Kama to go on a walk with him alone, wanting to catch up with her. "So...what was that about adopting? Are you and Bumi...together or something?" Aang asked carefully, hoping they weren't since he still wanted his Vala.

"No, of course not. Bumi's like my brother. But about two years ago a friend of Bumi's died after giving birth to her daughter, and we had to find the girl a home. I told Bumi I would consider taking her in, but I decided against it since I was only fifteen and no where near ready to start a family." Kama explained with a smile at the memory.

"You never told me that last time we met." Aang stated as he ruffled his hair to try and keep it from sticking to his scalp.

"I didn't have time. Bumi made us leave almost as soon as we were there, remember." Kama advised as she looked around the island slowly. "I wish I could have helped with the building like you did. Bumi's kept me training most of the time. Vala state this, Airbender training that. Sword mastering, only fun I could get was from convincing him to go for a ride on the mail chutes or I fled on Asha." Kama stated as she began to lead Aang down to her Sky Bison.

"You couldn't resist naming her Asha, could you?" Aang asked with a smile as they arrived at the sky bison who was beside Appa, the two growling in their talk.

"Of course not. I miss Asha, so it's like she's the real Asha's daughter." Kama stated as she brushed her hair out of her eyes, watching as the Sky Bison interacted with each other. "Who would have thought Appa wasn't the last Sky Bison, glad we found them." Kama said as she turned to Aang with a smile.

"So...how long are you staying in Republic City?" Aang asked curiously as they continued walking around the island together.

"Until after my...our birthday. I hate being pent up in Bumi's castle all the time, so I told him I wanted to stay here for a while." Kama replied with a shrug as Aang wondered if Kama was still interested in him like she had been three years previous.

"Hey you...wanna go into town? Maybe get something to eat?" Aang asked curiously as Kama smiled slightly at him, eyes flashing with amusement.

"Why Avatar, are you asking me on a date?" Kama asked with a teasing smile, chuckling as Aang's face turned a slight shade of pink. "I'm kidding Aang, it'll be like old times. Just two friends having fun together." Kama said with a smile as Aang smiled back sheepishly, wondering if he should ask Kama then and there if she still loved him.

"Uh we can go in a little while then. I've got to go back to my room first. I'll meet you at the dock in say, half an hour?" Aang asked before Kama ushered him off to his room.

"Hey Aang, oh what're you going somewhere?" Jet questioned as he poked his head into Aang's room to see the airbender shaving his stubble.

"Yeah, did Sokka or Suki tell you Kama's on the island? We're going into the city soon." Aang stated as he wondered if he should shave his hair but decided he wouldn't have enough time, settling for his stubble.

"Ah you're taking her out on a date the first day you see her after a year and a half. Do you even know if she's still single Aang? I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just asking." Jet stated as Aang scowled at him before throwing his razor at him. "Hey! That was a sharp razor!" Jet snapped before leaving to go see Katara.

Sokka laughed slightly as he laid out beside Suki outside, his hand on her extended tummy as he felt the baby kick. "He'll be a warrior, just like his daddy and mommy." Sokka said excitedly as Suki smiled at him.

"Maybe he thinks his daddy should stop planning his life out when he's not even born yet." Suki stated as Sokka smiled sheepishly before laughing as the baby kicked in response.

"How are you two doing now?" Katara asked as she walked outside to see the couple who had only been married for about a year and a half now.

"Better now that I'm off of that ship." Suki stated as Sokka put his head to her stomach to listen to the baby.

"So where's Aang at now? I wanted to see if he wanted to go down and see the Sky Bison in their caves." Katara stated before Sokka pointed to the docks, indicating Aang talking with Kama. "Wait is that...Kama?" Katara questioning in shock before watching as the two took to their gliders to go into the city.

"She's here for Zuko's wedding too." Suki explained as Katara heard Bumi's laughter, turning to see the old King.

"She wouldn't want to miss the Fire Lord's wedding and anger him." King Bumi stated with his crazed smile before going off to explore the temple, finding Toph as the younger earthbender challenged him to yet another battle to be named the ultimate Earthbender.

"So...you couldn't even send a letter or anything?" Aang asked with a frown as he sat opposite Kama in a fancy restaurant, the Vala drinking tea happily.

"No, I was busy more often then not. When I wasn't training, I was doing work on keeping peace. When I wasn't doing that, I was training or hiding from Bumi." Kama explained as Aang frowned sadly, rubbing the back of his neck in thought. "I see you still have a nervous tick." Kama stated as she reached over and stopped Aang from rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, three years of constant work and little time for vacations does that to you, and not knowing what happened to your best friend." Aang stated as his eyes fell to the plate in front of him.

Kama frowned slightly before pushing a cup of tea in front of Aang. "It calms the mind. Bumi tried to instill etiquette in me, even though he's the crazed eccentric. I haven't pranked anyone in two years though at least." Kama said with a small smile as Aang drank some of the jasmine tea.

"Why did you agree to go with Bumi?" Aang asked curiously after they had finished eating and left the restaurant.

"I really had no choice Aang. I mean, I have to train to be a proper Vala and I had to stay close to someone who knew more about the Vala than anyone else." Kama explained as they walked down the street, watching as some street performers passed by and other vendors offered them trinkets.

"So to do that you had to leave your friends behind? That's nice to hear." Aang grumbled as he looked towards a park nearby, being reminded of how he three years previous asked Kama to one day marry him.

"Aang, if I could have I would have had you guys come with me, but you had to be close to King Kuei and I had to be close to Bumi, I had to do what was best." Kama stated as she looked over her friend sadly.

"Maybe we should go back to Air Temple Island before it gets too late." Aang grumbled before noticing Kama was gone. "Ugh, yeah, smooth. Should have known she wasn't interested anymore." Aang grumbled sadly to himself before he noticed Kama was in the park, sitting down beside one of the large trees.

Kama looked out over the park, her mind taking her back to her time in Ba Sing Se even though she knew now that she was almost eighteen and in a bit of a bad spot with her friends. She watched as some stray animals drank from the pond nearby, already aware Aang probably left and as she turned she saw in fact he was gone.

Aang had decided it was best to go back to Air Temple Island, getting back and deciding to take a hot bath at the bath house. He got there and stripped down, slipping into the warm water as he wished Kama had never left three years previous.

Kama ignored the bar keep as she drank her tenth round of drinks, the man trying to tell her she had enough. "I'm the Vala, I'll tell you when I've had enough." Kama growled before drinking another three right there.

Bumi frowned as he walked into the bar, seeing Kama at the counter surrounded by bottles. "Now I thought I taught you better." Bumi teased lightly as he took a seat beside her.

"Go away Bumi." Kama slurred tiredly as she drank down her fifteenth drink, slamming the bottle down on the counter.

"Come, lets you and I go back to Air Temple Island." Bumi stated as he pulled Kama from the bar stool and dragged her out of the bar.

Bumi finally got Kama back onto Air Temple Island about an hour and a half later, the Vala stumbling as she was led into the temple before falling to the floor. "Leave me here, I'll go to bed on my own." Kama growled before emptying her stomach onto the floor.

"White Lotus Sentries, please help her to her room." Bumi called for the men as a maid came to clean up the mess.

Aang looked up from Gyatso's statue as he heard someone get sick nearby, thinking it was Suki with her mourning sickness before watching as Kama was dragged towards the woman's dormitories by a few White Lotus Sentries. "Is there something wrong?" Aang called to the men as they waved him off, indicating Kama was intoxicated.

"She's a fan of the bottle tonight, I brought her back after she drank about sixteen bottles of alcohol from a bar in town." Bumi explained as he passed by to follow the sentries to Kama's room.

Aang frowned before turning his gaze back to Gyatso's statue, feeling as though the man was scolding him for not helping Kama but ignoring it as the pounding of his hurt heart caught up with him.

The moment Kama was helped to her bed she was out cold, unable to even feel it when Kage crawled onto her legs and laid down.

The next day Kama was woken by her stomach causing her to empty what was in it onto the floor beside her bed. "Ugh I hate Republic City already." Kama grumbled as Kage curled into her side, yelping as her window blew open and Asha looked through. "Oh, hey Asha." Kama greeted tiredly before rising to get up.

Katara found Kama later that day at the meditation pavilion, picking fruit from a nearby tree to fill her empty stomach. "How've you been Kama?" Katara called up to the Vala as she wondered when the Vala would stop with her climbing antics, seeing her hanging upside down from a branch with ease as she ate.

"I could be better." Kama called down after swallowing her fruit, knowing better than to talk with a mouthful when upside down.

"Well we haven't seen you since Sokka and Suki's wedding. You never wrote." Katara stated as Kama scowled at how she had to mention the same thing Aang did.

"I know I never could write, you don't have to mention it like Aang did." Kama growled before taking another bite of her fruit, walking over to another branch as Katara wondered when Kama learned the ability to walk upside down on branches, then seeing the suction current keeping her to the branch.

"Did something happen between you and Aang?" Katara questioned worriedly, remembering how Aang said little the night before when he got back from Republic City.

"Nope, nothing at all. Just had dinner, talked and he left while I went to explore Republic City." Kama answered truthfully before dropping from the branch onto the ground with ease, handing over a piece of fruit before moving to go down to the dining hall.

Kama sat silently in the dining hall as she ate some of her fruit, taking no notice when Bumi entered and sat opposite her. "Ah, peaches!" Bumi exclaimed excitedly before Kama handed over some fruit to him. "I see you're better as apposed to last night." Bumi stated through a mouthful of food as Kama kept to her etiquette training.

"Yes, and today I wish to go into Republic City alone to explore. I will be back before dinner, do not worry." Kama explained before handing the rest of the fruit over to Bumi and rising to go take Kage into the city with her.

Aang had been out by the docks when he saw Kama run over the water's surface towards Republic City with Kage in her arms. "Where's she going?" Aang wondered aloud before looking up as Katara and Jet walked towards him.

"Hey Aang, are you ready to show us around Republic City?" Jet asked curiously as Aang indicated the canoe they would be taking to get across the bay, him and Katara using waterbending to speed through the bay.

Kama walked around Republic City with Kage at her side, noticing a statue of Zuko that held a burning flame in it's hand. "Of course." Kama muttered at the sight before she turned to look elsewhere, seeing there was a Metalbending academy in the new city.

"Oh my dear, I have so many things to offer to you!" A man called to Kama from across the plaza, indicating his stall as Kama rolled her eyes.

"No thank you, kind sir. I am quiet happy with what I have." Kama called back to him before she felt someone run past her quickly, feeling her money pouch missing from her robes. "Oh so it's fun you wish to start." Kama growled before she went off after the man that pick pocketed her, Kage behind her.

Aang showed Katara and Jet the City hall and was going to show them other places when he heard a loud crash from nearby, groaning tiredly before going off to stop whatever fight was beginning.

"So, you think it's okay to mug a Vala, I'll show you why not to." Kama stated calmly as she pinned the mugger to a wall, easily taking her money pouch from his hands as she began to walk up a wall.

"Hey! I got that fair and square!" The man snapped before shooting a blast of fire up at Kama before yelping as a blast of air sent the fire back down towards him.

"Now, now, where are your manners? Don't you know better than to attack a superior, let alone a women?" Kama questioned as she looked down at the man before giving a shrill whistle as Kage lunged for the firebender.

"Ah! Call it off!" The man screamed as Kama stayed firmly planted on the side of the building and out of the way.

"May this be a lesson to not bring crime into a metropolis such as Republic City. Now, Kage, let us be on our way." Kama stated before dropping to the ground, tossing a few coins to the injured man. "You're a disgrace to a city built for equality." Kama grumbled before striding off with Kage at her side, unaware Aang, Katara and Jet had been watching from the growing crowd.

"Well, someone's gotten a lot smarter in the past three years." Jet piped up as Aang wondered how Kama had learned the ability to walk on the sides of wall with ease, seeing her walk away down an alleyway.

Kama hummed quietly as she strode through the city with Kage, rejecting any offers from shop keepers and shunning any praise for her role as Vala, not wanting to be praised for something she saw as a curse. She soon came to rest at the same park as the day before, sitting on a bench beside the pond as Kage tried to get some fish.

"Oh my dear, might I ask if you have any food? I'm new to Republic City, you see, and I unfortunately have little money." A dirty old man stated as he crawled from a bush nearby.

Kama looked at him slowly before tossing a few coins. "Buy yourself a hot meal, my friend. No one should suffer in a city such as this." Kama stated before the man thanked her and took off.

Aang saw Kama as he, Katara and Jet passed the park, telling the two he would meet up with them in a little bit before going in to try and talk with Kama. "Uh, hey Kama." Aang greeted as he walked up behind Kama.

"Here to tell me more about my mistakes in the past?" Kama questioned tiredly as her eyes stayed on Kage who was swimming back towards her with a fish in his jaws.

"Uh, no I just wanted to talk." Aang stated as he felt a big regretful for how he acted the day before.

"Well I have no time to talk. I must be on my way. I have to see Zuko soon, and then I have to find something to use to distract Bumi." Kama stated as she tried to rise from the bench, but Aang's hand caught her wrist.

"You cant just sit and talk for a few minutes with an old friend?" Aang questioned as their eyes locked for a split second.

"An old friend who walked away without a word the day before? That is what you consider a friend? Someone who found it necessary to remind me the day we reunited that I had made many mistakes?" Kama questioned as Aang looked toward the pond regretfully, wishing he could do something to make Kama see he was sorry.

"I'm sorry Kama." Aang muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

Aang looked up when there was a silence to see Kama had run over to Kage who was across the park trying to get a cat out of a tree. "Kage! Bad Armadillo Lion!" Kama scolded as she tried to drag Kage from the tree.

Aang walked over to try and help Kama get Kage away from the stray cat up the tree. "Here, I'll get the cat down." Aang offered as he jumped into the tree, trying to grab the cat until it swatted him and knocked him backwards out of the tree.

"You never were good with animals." Kama stated as she looked down at Aang, helping him up before indicating the scratch along his jaw line from the cat.

"It's alright." Aang muttered as he pulled some water from the pond and easily healed the scratch.

"Alright, you want to talk to me, then talk while I try and get Kage to calm down." Kama stated as she moved over towards the bench with Kage, Aang following her and sitting down beside her.

"I'm sorry I got mad yesterday Kama. It's just...you vanished for three years and then suddenly show back up here the same day we arrive? It was hard to believe." Aang muttered as he twiddled his thumbs in his normal nervous habit.

"So your way of trying to cope with it was to call me a bad friend basically?" Kama questioned as Kage dragged a fish over to her and laid down, beginning to eat it.

"I didn't call you a bad friend." Aang argued quickly as he looked up at her. "I just wished you would have visited more, and not have left so abruptly when you told me you'd be back soon." Aang grumbled as Kama looked at him in slight surprise, not thinking he would have remembered one day from three years ago so easily.

"Now you know how I felt when you ignored me for your own work." Kama replied as Aang scoffed at the comment.

"I didn't leave for three years." Aang growled, annoyed by how Kama tried to make it seem like he was the bad guy now. "I was still there for you, I went on dates with you..." Kama cut him off by reminding him that he cut one short one time. "I practiced airbending, I laid in bed with you for hours and talked with you. I always came back when I said I would. You told me you would be back as soon as possible, and you never came back." Aang growled, both annoyed and hurt by what had happened as he stood up.

"Alright I'm leaving since you're going to keep yelling at me." Kama stated before scooping up Kage to leave.

"Fine, whatever. Not like you care that you vanished for three years leaving all of us worried sick." Aang growled as he sat back down on the bench, putting his hands over his face in frustration.

"Screw you Avatar. You vanished for a whole century leaving me wondering where you were. I tried more times than you'll know to try and come back and see you guys, but being the Vala, which I hate, I was forced to put the duties of the world first and train day in and day out while I worried too about how you guys were. You're trying to make me seem like a terrible person, then fine. Here, take this and after the wedding for Fire Lord Zuko don't bother me ever again." Kama growled before throwing the three year old necklace into the pond and taking off on an air scooter angrily, holding back her want to cry.

Aang pulled whatever Kama had thrown into the pond out carefully, frowning at the sight of the necklace since he didn't think Kama had kept it. "Ugh, I'm an idiot." Aang grumbled sadly before sinking down to the ground in despair.

Kama forced a smile as she greeted Fire Lord Zuko. "It's been too long, my friend. Is your Uncle here?" Kama asked curiously after hugging Zuko, wondering where Mai was.

"He's making tea. Come, we can go have some tea with him." Zuko stated before leading Kama off towards Iroh's kitchen.

The three royal family members sat and talked with one another while they drank tea, Kama deciding to stay with them until the wedding. "You should not worry so much, he was simply worried for you. I cannot blame him. I was worried too until Bumi advised me he had you staying with him in Omashu." Iroh stated calmly as Kama drank her tea in silence.

"Last time I saw you was at Sokka and Suki's wedding a year and a half ago. I thought you were still with them then." Zuko said with a shrug at the old memory as he looked between his two relatives.

"No, I've been training constantly with Bumi for the past three years. I was a fully realized Vala before the training, now I'm just a trained Vala who cant lose her temper without the Sentries stopping her." Kama grumbled at the hours upon hours of lessons with Bumi and White Lotus Sentries.

"Bumi was truly trying to help you Kama. Don't blame him for that. He didn't mean to cause a rift between you and Aang, I'm sure. He just wanted to help you reach your full potential, as do all of us White Lotus members." Iroh explained wisely as Kama looked down at her tea silently.

"No, he truly did help me. He helped me realize that an Avatar and Vala truly weren't meant to be. I should be thanking him." Kama spoke up as her eyes raised to the family around her.

"Well then you're welcome." Bumi spoke up from the door as Kama rolled her eyes at her friends timing.

"Good afternoon, old friend. Would you like some tea?" Iroh offered as Bumi came and sat down at the table opposite Zuko.

"Ah it has been a while since I have had good tea." Bumi stated as Kama rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"So, the wedding is in three days, are you ready to be married Zuko?" Kama questioned calmly as she turned to her spiritual great-grandson.

"I am. Are you still going to be one of the five bridesmaids Mai asked for?" Zuko asked curiously as Kama nodded in response.

"Oh but I don't have a dress, so I hope you don't mind my air nation robes." Kama stated before Iroh laughed heartily at Kama's response to his nephew.

"Don't worry, we'll find you a dress tomorrow then. Maybe one day you'll wear it to your own wedding." Iroh stated as Kama scowled at the mention.

"Not any time soon, but perhaps I will marry a non-bender one day. Create some airbending kids and let them live here on Air Temple Island." Kama stated before laughing at the idea and mere mention of her having children.

Aang waited for a few hours after getting back for Kama to come back so he could try and apologize but she never came back, leaving Aang even more heartbroken than he had been before, deciding to go soak in the bath house since it didn't look like Kama would be coming back any time soon.

The next day, as promised, Iroh woke Kama early and they went in search of a dress for her to wear to Fire Lord Zuko's wedding. "How's about Fire Nation red?" Iroh questioned as a shopkeeper showed them some dresses to choose from.

"I'm an Air Nomad Iroh." Kama reminded as she look around more, seeing a betrothal necklace and frowning sadly at the memories, turning to Iroh as he presented a dress for her.

The two friends continued looking around until they finally found a dress for Kama to wear to the wedding. "It's perfect. It's a mix of all four nations. I say it's perfect for a Republic City wedding." Iroh stated as Kama smiled at how she looked in the dress.

"It's been so long since I've been able to act like a girl and not a Vala." Kama muttered before turning to her friend. "I believe that I will have to keep this one." Kama stated before they paid for the dress and left.

"Ah ha! I knew I could still win against you in a Earthbending battle." Bumi announced triumphantly after a battle with Aang, having sent the Avatar flying into the bay behind him.

"Alright, alright I give!" Aang yelled to Bumi before shooting himself up onto the shore quickly, bending the water from his person easily. "So, have you seen Kama today?" Aang asked nonchalantly as Bumi began putting his robes back on.

"Ah, she's staying with Fire Lord Zuko and Iroh for the next few days. Iroh took her shopping for a dress for Zuko's wedding. I heard she's got a date now even." Bumi advised, telling the truth up until the last statement, just trying to spark Aang's temper a bit to get him to go after his Vala.

"She...she's got a date?" Aang asked as he felt his heart throb in pain, feeling like Kama was ripping his heart out now from how she showed up only a day before and now was moving on.

"A non-bender. I don't see why she couldn't get a bender, but she did say she wanted airbending children one day." Bumi stated with a devious smirk as he moved to go get a boat to go see the Vala himself.

Aang turned away with a frown as a tear finally slipped, the Avatar wiping it away quickly before stalking off to drown his heartbreak in training.

The next day Kama spent it with Iroh and Bumi as Bumi explained proper behavior at a wedding to her. "How would you know? You've never even gotten married!" Kama reminded as Bumi laughed at her comment.

Kama smiled later that day when she laid on top of the roof, Kage beside her as she watched people shoot fireworks into the sky, loving the display before being reminded of once when Aang shot a blast of fire into the air in the shape of a heart for her, frowning before turning to go back downstairs.

Early the next day Aang woke to prepare for Zuko's wedding, starting by shaving his hair carefully, glad to see his arrow again after so long as Katara brought him his robes. "I don't know how you stained them so badly yesterday, but I got the stains out." Katara stated as she watched Aang finish shaving.

"Thanks Katara." Aang said with a big smile before putting his robes on quickly, the wedding taking place at noon.

Kama smiled at Mai as the bride to be continued worrying about everything being right about her. "Mai, you're perfect. Zuko will love you , then again, he already does love you." Kama comforted as she looked at herself in the mirror, liking the sight of a top knot in her hair for once.

The wedding began not to long after that as Zuko stood and waited, Aang being the man's best man as they waited for the bride, perking up when he saw Mai and her bridesmaids enter, watching as Zuko gawked at his wife to be. It was then Aang's turn to gawk though when his eyes landed on Kama, seeing how her dress that hugged close to her body made her look like a spirit in his eyes, the colors bringing out everything about her.

* * *

**Ah Zuko is finally getting married! Now that will make two couples that are married. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it for you. It's always a joy to see how much everyone enjoys my writing. The next chapter will be out as soon as possible, now please do me a favor and write out a review! Please? If I get five today alone I'll post another chapter later!**


	5. Rekindling a Friendship

**Greetings as usual my loyal readers! I would first like to thank those who had reviewed on the last chapter, I love getting reviews as I have explained many times. Now, I will allow you all to get to the chapter. Please do me a big favor and review afterwards though , since the more reviews I get the faster I crank out more chapters. Enjoy.**

* * *

The ceremony began as Aang tried to listen, but found it hard with Kama being across the isle from him, looking more beautiful to him than ever before. Aang smiled as the ceremony finished and Zuko kissed Mai to seal the wedding. "Congratulations." Aang greeted as he clasped his hand over Zuko's shoulder.

"My nephew, I never thought I would see the day you marry." Iroh stated with a big smile as he greeted his nephew happily.

Aang looked towards the girls who were all congratulating Mai as his eyes caught with Kama's for a second before she adverted her gaze back to Mai. "Maybe the next person to marry will be Aang." Sokka pipped up as he wrapped an arm around the Avatar's shoulder teasingly.

"Shut up Sokka." Aang growled as he shoved him off easily.

"Come, we have a reception to attend back at our house." Iroh reminded before everyone began piling out of temple.

Everyone arrived at the large mansion that belonged to Fire Lord Zuko for the time being quickly as the festivities began, bands playing music loudly as everyone enjoyed the happy day. "It is perfect, don't worry." Mai cooed quietly to her new husband as Zuko worried about some of the smallest factors before calming down with Mai's reassuring words.

Aang looked around out of boredom and slight worry about his Vala actually having a date for the festivities. "Aang, why don't you find someone to dance with. It's supposed to be a time of happiness, not worry." Bumi explained to his old friend before Aang caught sight of the beautiful dress that belonged to his more beautiful Vala as he saw her dancing with an a White Lotus Sentry.

"Of course." Aang grumbled sadly before yelping as Bumi shoved him onto the dance floor.

Kama took no notice of Aang as her arms wrapped around the White Lotus Sentries neck, hips moving together slowly. "It's unfortunate that you belong to the Avatar." The sentry spoke up as Kama rolled her eyes at him.

"I belong to no one." Kama stated with a sly smile, unaware that Aang had beard her since he had been hiding behind a few guests.

"Then perhaps tonight you can belong to a White Lotus Sentry." The sentry cooed seductively before he was bumped out of Kama's way by Aang quickly.

"Whoops, sorry. Was trying to go see Fire Lord Zuko. Oh hey Kama, didn't see you there." Aang greeted nonchalantly as Kama rolled her eyes at how bad Aang was at acting.

"It's alright Avatar, Vala Kama and I were just talking." The White Lotus sentry stated as he stood beside Kama.

"Oh, well while I'm here anyways, would you like to dance?" Aang asked curiously, holding out his hand for the Vala as he hoped she would say yes to him.

"I don't know Avatar, I was about to go see Mai for a little while." Kama lied as she moved to flee, but was bumped into the Avatar by a conniving king who had been nearby.

Aang blushed lightly as he flashed a small smile at the Vala against his chest. "I'm taking that as a you want to dance." Aang stated before taking Kama's hand gently and beginning to lead her to the music slowly.

"You know you've giving off a desperate aura, right?" Kama questioned as Aang raised an eyebrow at her in surprise to her talking about aura's, since that was usually Ty Lee's thing.

"You've been hanging around Ty Lee, haven't you?" Aang questioned as Kama rolled her eyes at him, moving to walk away until Aang's arm wrapped around her waist, spinning her into him until her back was against his chest.

"Aang, I know what you're trying to do." Kama advised as Aang moved slowly to the music, letting his hands rest on her hips as his eyes raked over her womanly body.

"I'm not doing anything, I'm just dancing with my friend, best friend might I remind." Aang stated as Kama felt his breath brush against her cheek, holding back the shiver as she tried to remind herself that she wouldn't and couldn't be with him.

"No, this is your attempt at trying to apologize without saying anything, and then you think I'll forgive you." Kama growled knowingly as Aang's hands tightened slightly on her hips when she moved her hips back into his hips slightly.

"Kama, I just want to try and fix things between us. I don't want you to hate me." Aang grumbled as he pulled away from Kama slowly, sighing as she kept her back to him before pushing his way out of the dancing guests to go get something to drink.

Kama's eyes followed Aang before she decided to follow slowly, hating that she was giving in so easily before she tapped him on the shoulder, indicating for him to follow out of the area until they were in a deserted hallway in the mansion adorned with pictures of past Fire Lords. "I don't hate you Aang." Kama began as she stood opposite him, leaning against the wall behind her.

"Hey, where did Aang go?" Jet questioned as he and Katara took a break from dancing together.

"I don't know, I just saw him. He was getting something to drink last I saw." Katara stated before handing a drink to Jet, one in her other hand for herself.

"Kama, I'm sorry I lost my temper." Aang grumbled as he looked down at the floor beneath them. "I was acting like a child, I vanished for a century and you easily forgave me but I was just so upset since you left...I didn't mean to make you feel like it was your fault or anything." Aang stated as he looked up at his gorgeous Vala.

"You called me a terrible friend, right to my face Aang. How do you think that made me feel, considering I have to look at this everyday and remember that I almost died for my friends." Kama growled as she pulled down her dress a bit to show the scar over her chest.

Aang tried not to stare considering since Kama had received the scar she had grown a lot, especially, much to Aang's delight, in her chest area. "Kama, I'm sorry. I'd do anything to take back everything I said to you." Aang said sincerely as he tried to look into his hurt Vala's eyes, but she kept her eyes on the picture of Fire Lord Sozin above him.

"Well...you cant. You already said it. You don't want me to hate you, but I already know you don't much care for me anymore." Kama growled before turning and sulking off down the hall back towards the party. She was almost back when a pair of arms grabbed her by the waist and dragged her into the nearest room. "Let me go!" Kama snapped before the firebender lit the nearest candle easily.

"I don't hate you Kama, I could never hate you." Aang stated as his eyes caught her in the semi darkness.

"Never do that again, I almost attacked you." Kama growled as she fixed her dress carefully, smoothing out any wrinkles caused by Aang.

"Kama, at least give me a chance to try and prove to you how sorry I am." Aang stated, ignoring Kama's annoyance over her dress being wrinkled.

"What, so you can get another chance to yell at me? Why should I?" Kama questioned as she folded her arms over her chest protectively.

"Because you were my best friend before all of this happened, and my girlfriend." Aang reminded as his eyes locked with Kama's, seeing the obvious hurt in her eyes.

"Well I'm not now, now am I? I belong to the world, as Bumi put it. I have a duty to the world." Kama stated as she looked away from Aang, feeling the pulse of hurt come from him.

"What so you want nothing to do with me anymore?" Aang questioned as the flame that lit the candle began to dim. After Kama's silence he turned away, a tear slipping down his face silently.

"I would try to be your friend, but who's to say that the next time I'm called off for duty you won't start this again." Kama grumbled before pushing past Aang, seeing the tear only for a second before she was out of the room.

"I still love you." Aang called after Kama, causing her to halt in her stride upon hearing the words. She remembered the first time Aang had told her he loved her, her heart throbbing painfully against her chest as she turned back towards him.

Kama was about to respond, when Sokka's yells pierced through the hallway. "Suki's going into labor!" Sokka shrieked before the two were off to help their friend.

They found Suki in one of the mansions spare rooms surrounded by their friends, Bumi dragging Kama through. "You've done it before, keep this one alive this time." Bumi stated before Kama smacked him over the head.

"That's not funny." Kama growled before ordering some of the surrounding people to get supplies to help Suki, Sokka holding his wife's hand.

"I'm going to kill you Sokka!" Suki yelled in pain as she squeezed his hand painfully for what he had done to her.

"Suki, stay calm and breath. I need you to stay calm, now push." Kama explained calmly before Suki's shriek pierced the air, Sokka yelping in pain at her grip on his hand.

Sokka moved to see how things were coming, only to faint at the sight. "I am never letting you touch me ever again Sokka!" Suki growled angrily at the unconscious man.

"Aang, wake him up please." Kama stated as Suki kept trying to push the baby out.

Aang only had to kick Sokka once for him to wake up and run to hold Suki's hand again. Aang watched as Kama helped the Kyoshi warrior, surprised by her knowledge for a moment before looking away from the sight.

The yelling and orders continued for a while until finally a babies cry pierced the air, baby Hakoda having been born as Aang handed Kama a blanket to wrap the baby in. "Here Sokka, your son." Kama stated quietly as she handed the baby to his daddy, Sokka gawking in amazement at his son before sitting down to let Suki have her baby.

"I didn't know you knew how to help with something like this." Aang said quietly to Kama as he sat beside her, ignoring how Kama was wiping blood off of her hands carefully.

"One of Bumi's many lessons." Kama muttered as Katara sat beside her sister-in-law to see her new nephew.

"You ever consider...you know...when we were together if...we might have had a kid?" Aang asked shyly as Kama looked up, handing the bloody rag to Bumi to dispose of.

"I considered it, for a time." Kama stated quietly before blushing lightly as Aang used a clean rag to wipe some sweat that he noticed had been beading on his Vala's forehead. "But, with the world needing us all the time, what time would there be for family." Kama grumbled before turning back to the new family, admiring how they were so lucky.

"The world doesn't need us to hold it's hand the whole time." Aang spoke up after a brief silence, Kama chuckling slightly at his use of her own knowledge.

"It sure seems like that sometimes." Kama stated before moving back, sitting against a wall as other friends surrounded the new family to congratulate them or see the new baby.

Aang moved back and slid down to the floor beside Kama slowly, eyes resting on his obviously tired friend. "You want me to help you to your room? You look ready to pass out." Aang stated quietly before Kama nodded, Aang helping her up slowly before both gave their congratulations and left to find Kama's room.

"It's down the hall." Kama stated before Aang continued to lead her, one arm around her waist to keep her from collapsing from both mental and physical exhaustion.

Aang helped Kama into the large room, unsurprised by how highly decorated it was and how she had a large plush bed. "Uh...well I should probably go see how Sokka's doing with baby Hakoda, before he tries to teach him how to throw a boomerang already." Aang stated quietly after leading Kama to her bed.

"Aang." Kama spoke up as Aang had reached the door. He turned around slightly to see her motion him to come sit down.

"Yes?" Aang asked as he led his eyes wander anywhere but Kama, taking note of how everything, from the drapes over Kama's large bed to the wooden walls, was Fire Nation Red, except for the the sheets on the bed which were a mix of Fire Nation Red and Water Tribe Blue.

"Have...you considered...kids before?" Kama asked curiously as she tried to slip her dress off, aware she had her normal wraps on underneath.

Aang turned a slight pink at the question before taking a breath to answer. "Yeah, I thought of naming one Gyatso." Aang answered truthfully as Kama smiled at him slightly, putting her shed dress on the table beside her bed.

"I thought of that once too. I miss him just as much as you do Aang, I miss all the air Nomads." Kama stated as she laid back on the bed a bit, moving over so Aang could lay down if he wanted.

Aang sighed before moving back to lay beside Kama, remembering how Guru Pathik had told him that the Air Nomad's love for him was reborn in new love, turning to Kama for a second. "They're still here, there love and presence." Aang muttered quietly as Kama smiled at him slightly.

"You still remember Guru Pathik's lessons?" Kama questioned as Aang chuckled slightly.

"You're a smart mouth still I see." Aang stated as he put an arm behind his head, looking towards Kama slightly for a few seconds.

"You're not anymore I see." Kama repeated in a mocking tone as Aang laughed at how they were acting like old friends again. Laying down and talking with each other.

"Well I've been too busy to be." Aang stated with a shrug before his eyes began to look over Kama, fully taking in how much she had changed in their three year separation. Her hair was a bit longer, but not much, and her body seemed less like that of a tomboys and more of a strong woman's, who he couldn't help noticing had many curves that he had to try and ignore for fear his pants would start getting a bit tight.

"Stop staring at me like that, I know I'm gorgeous, but it's creepy." Kama stated as Aang turned a light red before chuckling at her statement.

"Someone's overly confident about herself still I see." Aang stated before laughing as Kama smacked him playfully.

"Don't make me call on Yung to drop a rock on you." Kama warned playfully before Aang rolled his eyes, getting in Kama's face.

"That would take a lot of energy, and I can easily throw a rock back at whatever you try." Aang stated with a confident smirk before his eyes dropped to Kama's lips that were still red with lipstick.

Kama's eyes followed Aang's to see he was looking at her lips, feeling slightly surprised before she used her bending to pull a rag from her bedside table with a sharp air current to wipe off her lipstick. "You know, I've created four new bending techniques, and you've only made the Air Scooter. That's sad." Kama stated as Aang rolled his eyes at Kama playfully.

"What's the new one? Walking upside down on the ceiling?" Aang asked as Kama grinned at him triumphantly.

"You cant do it. Only I can, and I'm not teaching you." Kama stated before Aang pinned her down to the bed playfully, sitting between her legs.

"I think you'll teach me whether you want to or not, considering I'm the Avatar and I can make you." Aang stated with a cocky, confident grin down at Kama as she chuckled at him.

"Oh really, and how do you suppose you can make me teach you? You never learned how to bend the air inside someone's body." Kama reminded as Aang frowned for a second before smirking deviously, looking like the misfit kid Kama met over a century ago again, only without all the baby fat and with better muscles that could drive a girl...Kama cut herself short from her thoughts.

"You've got weaknesses that I still remember how to use." Aang stated before moving in, nipping at Kama's pulse point as she yelped before her knee, by instinct, connected with Aang's groin, causing him to double over in pain.

"I'm so sorry, that was an instinct from trying to keep all the admirers in Omashu at bay." Kama stated as Aang groaned, holding his groin in pain as Kama rolled him onto his back, shoving a pillow into his lap.

"Ugh, I'm never pinning you down again." Aang growled through his pain before blushing as Kama's lips connected with his cheek, making the pain vanish but his heart swell.

"Bumi taught me to not depend on my airbending all the time, so I learned self defense and...well...that was one thing I learned when I was jumped one night by a horny kid who tried to drag me off. Let's just say...this kid won't ever make kids now." Kama stated as Aang shuddered at the idea of what Kama might have done.

"You're still evil." Aang stated before hearing Toph and Ohev outside, probably looking for a room to use. "Ugh, everyone's always having sex it seems." Aang grumbled at the sound of the two flirts.

"Is that Toph and Ohev?" Kama asked curiously as Aang nodded in response. "Just watch, she'll end up with a baby soon too." Kama stated as Aang laughed at the idea.

"I'm afraid of that one, another Metalbending bossy girl, or guy." Aang shuddered at the thought before laughing as he heard Toph yell through the door at them.

"I think she heard you." Kama whispered before laughing as she heard a door down the hall slam.

"She and Ohev are engaged." Aang pointed out as Kama sat up, looking down at him in surprise from how much she had missed.

"Are you serious?" Kama questioned as she laid back down, closer to Aang then before.

"Yep. Jet even gave Katara a betrothal necklace a few months ago. They want to marry on the Winter Solstice." Aang stated as Kama sighed, hating that she missed so much.

"I wish Bumi never took me to do my training. I missed so much that's happened in this group. I made it to the wedding, but I wasn't told that Sokka and Suki were expecting. I missed a lot." Kama growled as she turned onto her side to face away from Aang.

Aang propped himself up on his elbows to look down at the regretful Vala. "Why did you go with him then?" Aang questioned as Kama rolled onto her back to look at him.

"I had to train, and Bumi said he knew the best way to train a Vala. But he couldn't leave Omashu, so I had to move there and I had to train with him and the White Lotus Sentries. Now I know how to use my past lives abilities while being in control myself and I can be a proper lady, as he puts it." Kama growled before Aang's eyes landed on a new scar above her navel.

"What happened there?" Aang asked as he indicated the scar.

"Incident while I was controlling my Vala State. I sent a chunk of wall flying into the sky and boom it came back down on me. Broke a few ribs and got this." Kama stated as she ran a finger over the scar before watching as Aang pulled water from a water skin in his robes, beginning to help with the scar.

"You have more scars than anyone I know." Aang stated as Momo flew in through an open window, landing on Aang's shoulder.

"Hey Momo." Kama greeted as she ruffled the chubby Lemur's fur playfully.

"If you'd let me, I'd work on the scar over your eye." Aang stated as he looked at the pale scar that went from her eyebrow to her chin.

"It's permanent, remember." Kama advised before Aang pulled out the hidden water skin, showing it to be spirit water.

"Spirit Water can get rid of a lot of scars, if you'll let it." Aang stated as he finished removing the scar from Kama's stomach.

"Fine, give it a try, but I know it wont work." Kama stated before Aang pulled more water from the skin, moving his hand to Kama's eye and beginning to heal the scar slowly, trying to keep the blush off of his face.

"It's starting to fade." Aang stated with a smile before he felt Momo crawl up onto his head, the lemur watching him as Aang looked down at his work.

"You're still as careful as can be." Kama stated as Aang smiled down at her, seeing the long time scar was almost gone now. It was then that Momo pushed down on his master's head and Aang's lips crushed into Kama's due to the sudden push by the lemur, both going wide eyed before the spark of electricity consumed them once again from how it felt to kiss one another after three years of separation.

"Momo!" Aang growled after they parted, the lemur fleeing through the same window he came in through.

"Devious little Lemur." Kama commented before Aang looked back down at her, seeing her scar was barely noticeable now if you looked close enough. He moved his hand back to her eye, finishing what he had started and before long the scar from her grandson was gone.

"It's gone." Aang stated as Kama got up, walking over to a mirror and looking at herself, surprised that the scar she grew so used to was now gone.

"You actually did it." Kama stated in shock as she ran a finger over where the scar had been.

"Well...I didn't think you'd want to keep that one anymore." Aang stated as he stood behind Kama, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Kama turned to her long time friend with a warm smile, moving in to hug him. "Thank you Aang." Kama whispered quietly before pecking him on the cheek gently as he smiled like a lovestruck teen.

"Uh...so does this mean we're...friends again?" Aang asked carefully as Kama led him back over to her bed to lay back down.

"I don't think I could ever not be friends with you, I mean, we're Avatar and Vala. We're always going to be, whether we want to be or not." Kama stated as Aang watched her curiously, wondering if this women still loved him like she did three years previous when she agreed to marry him in the future.

"Kama...do you still...have feelings for me?" Aang asked carefully, trying to hide his obvious nervousness over the question since the wrong answer could easily shatter his heart.

Kama went silent as a blush tainted her face from Aang's question, knowing full well herself that she could easily hurt him with the wrong answer. She was about to answer, but Jet burst into the room. "Oh wow, wasn't expecting that." Jet stated as he quickly covered his eyes. "Was just trying to find Aang since we need help getting Suki and the baby back to Air Temple Island." Jet stated as Aang rose to help them.

"I'll see you later." Aang stated quietly before leaving with Jet, leaving Kama confused as to what he might have gotten out of her not replying to his question.

The next few days were hectic as Aang was forced to stay on Air Temple Island and work on paperwork, wishing he could see Kama but knowing she was busy herself probably.

In fact, Kama had been busy helping citizens by hand around the city, performing for little children to keep them happy, and helping Suki with baby Hakoda when she came into the city to see her. "Are you still coming back to the island for your and Aang's party?" Suki asked as Kama held her godson, Suki having asked her to be godmother since Katara was the babies Aunt.

"Yeah, Bumi said he's helping prepare for it so I cant say no to him." Kama stated as she let baby Hakoda play with a rattle she bought for him, laughing when he bonked Kage on the nose with it. "That's what happens when you get to close Kage." Kama warned the upset Armadillo Lion.

"Are you and Aang going to get back together? He's been held up on the meditation pavilion working for days on paperwork, and he told Sokka once he wished you would come visit." Suki advised as Kama frowned slightly at her workaholic friend.

"I don't know. I mean, he lost his temper with me for leaving for three years, he'll probably do it every time I go on business trips." Kama stated as Hakoda laughed, trying to go after Kage with the rattle as the Armadillo Lion got to close.

"He said he told you he was sorry. You haven't forgiven him? Kama, he does love you still, I think he was just hurt you vanished for that year and a half and didn't tell him where you were." Suki explained as Kama frowned before letting Hakoda go back to his mother.

"I did forgive him already Suki, it's just what time would we have to be together when the world needs us all the time. You and Sokka are the perfect couple because you two don't have people come running to you for help. Aang and I, we're always needed by others. How would we be able to handle a healthy relationship when we're always busy?" Kama questioned as Kage jumped up beside her on the bench.

"You work for it. Kama, if you love Aang and he loves you, then you put all your heart into one another and work towards it. Sokka and I work to stay together. It's not easy, but it's worth it." Suki explained as Kama frowned slightly, wishing this had been one of Bumi's famous lessons.

The party took place a few days later at Air Temple Island as Kama flew in on her glider, Iroh, Zuko and Mai going to the island by boat since they didn't want to fly with Kama. "Hey Kama, happy birthday!" Jet stated as he walked up to the Vala, hugging her with a big smile as Kama caught the scent of alcohol on him.

"Are you seriously drinking already? It's barely afternoon." Kama stated as Jet laughed, leading her in towards the real party.

"Aang and I found someplace that serves the best drinks. It got him away from his work at least. We hired them to cater." Jet stated as Kama rolled her eyes at her friend beside her.

"Now how would Katara feel if she knew you were drinking?" Kama questioned with a devious smirk before Jet fled from her. "That's what I thought." Kama called after him before yelping as she was caught by the arm by Sokka.

"Someone's got a birthday surprise!" Sokka announced as he began dragging Kama off towards the caves where the Sky Bison slept.

"Oh no, what is it?" Kama questioned as Sokka dragged her along.

"You'll see, let's just get down there." Sokka stated as he continued dragging Kama towards the Caves until they finally arrived. "Asha's pregnant! Aang found out this morning!" Sokka announced as Kama's jaw dropped.

"You're lying!" Kama snapped as Sokka laughed, leading her over to Asha.

"Appa's the daddy!" Sokka yelped as Kama noticed how close the two sky bison were.

"Well, at least it's more Sky Bison then." Kama muttered as she hugged her sky bison. "Congratulations Asha, now you're children will get to play with Sokka's." Kama stated before Sokka yelped in fear.

The two went back up to the party not to long after being with the Sky Bison, noticing the party was in full swing now as Sokka ran off to see his baby and his wife. "Hey Kama, where's your Twinkle Toes? I tried to find him to give him his eighteen punches, but I cant find him." Toph stated as she and Ohev walked up to her.

"I don't know, and don't even try it." Kama warned as Toph pulled back her arm like she was going to punch Kama for her birthday, but she dropped her arm.

"You're no fun anymore." Toph stated before walking away with Ohev.

"It was nice seeing you again Kama." Ohev called back to her before they were gone.

Kama yelped as she was grabbed by Jet and dragged off to greet other people that were there, which included King Kuei, Chief Arnook, Fire Lord Zuko, and a few other high figures in the world. "Okay, can I go say happy birthday to Aang now?" Kama questioned after breaking away from Jet.

"Uh if you can find him. I haven't seen him in like a hour, and last I saw he was being swarmed by fan girls." Jet stated as Kama felt a surge of jealousy at the mention before going off to find her friend and fellow airbender.

Aang smiled sheepishly as girl upon girl offered him drinks or offered themselves to him for his birthday, it was flattering but at the same time annoying. He guzzled down his fourteenth drink before rejecting anything else, saying he had his fill as he moved to try and flee but they followed. "It's Kyoshi all over again." Aang muttered quietly before going off to try and get to the meditation pavilion without the girls following.

The meditation pavilion was empty when Aang got there and sat down, panting from having to flee from girls before he groaned, some having found him already. "Avatar Aang! We have something for you." Two twins piped up as Aang wondered if it would be rude to fly off.

"Uh can I have a moment of peace, please?" Aang asked as he looked between the two slowly.

The girls smiled before leaning in, each pecking him on the cheek before fleeing with giddy laughter as the Avatar flushed a light pink, groaning tiredly and unaware of a watchful Vala standing upside down on a tree opposite him.

Kama growled angrily as her jealousy surged, more girls coming to throw themselves at her Avatar, HER Avatar. Her jealousy turned to anger though when one brave girl kissed Aang on the lips, the Avatar's eyes wide in shock before Kama dropped from the tree with a noticeable thud. "You're not allowed in the area. This area is for airbenders and White Lotus sentries only." Kama stated before a gust of wind came and sent the girls flying over the cliff into Yue Bay.

"Wha...Kama!" Aang protested at her actions, but Kama was gone, no where to be seen.

* * *

**Uh oh, jealous Kama is back again, after so long of not being able to write a jealous Kama. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it. The next chapter is even better! If you all want the next chapter out today, then I will need five reviews today in order to post a second chapter. Thanks as always for reading, it's always a pleasure to see how many people read my writing. The next chapter will be out on time, unless I get those reviews and get to post it today! So, Review!**


	6. Birthday Gifts

**Greetings my ever loyal readers! I promised another chapter if I got the required reviews, and that I shall do! Even if I was supposed to be working on chores. Now, I will let you all get to the chapter since I had promised you it for five reviews. I hope you all enjoy, and please remember to review!**

* * *

Kama had gone back to the main party, leaving the girls to get out of the bay alone as she was greeted by Bumi, the man introducing her to the same sentry from the night before. "Would you like to dance?" The man asked before Kama took his hand and they were off.

Aang helped all the girls out of the bay quickly before going to see what had gotten into his Vala, finding her dancing with a White Lotus Sentry again and a little too close for his comfort as jealousy now surged inside him at the sight. "Bumi, who is that?" Aang asked as he walked up beside the King.

"Oh! Aang! How good to see you finally. Happy birthday!" Bumi exclaimed happily before Aang pointed to the sentry again. "Oh, he's a non-bender. Don't worry, he's of no danger to Kama." Bumi stated before Aang's jealousy surged more as he watched the man's lips connect with Kama's neck, if it weren't for so many people around and his own control, he'd probably be in the Avatar state then.

Kama laughed as the Sentry spun her, the two trying to dance as one, but unable to fully due to the fact that she was an airbender, and he a non-bender. "Here, try following." Kama stated as she moved back so her back was against the Sentries chest and moved her hips with his.

Aang watched as his anger began to broil over, hidden amongst the other guests as Bumi watched him with an amused expression, wondering how long it would be until Aang snapped and tried to attack the Sentry. "My old friend, what are you up to?" Iroh questioned Bumi as he popped up beside the King.

"Matchmaking!" Bumi stated excitedly before indicating the angered Avatar and Vala who was busy dancing a little too close with a Sentry.

Kama laughed as she pulled from the Sentry and fled, aware he was becoming aroused by her dancing as she fled towards the girls dormitories, unaware another airbender was following her while the Sentry did.

"Oh don't run!" The Sentry called after Kama before she went into the girls only area, the man ignoring rules and following, until someone grabbed him by the neck and halted him, knocking him over the head once and he was out.

Kama got to her chosen room easily and smiled as she dabbed on some perfume and put some makeup on, knowing full well the Sentry was following her. She was proven right when the man entered, this time wearing his Sentry mask. "Oh so you want to wear the mask now? Adventurous." Kama stated with a flirty wink before going over and sitting down on her bed.

The man kept silent as he walked over and sat down beside Kama.

"Oh, so now you don't want to talk? Unfortunate." Kama stated as she gave a pouting look, her red lipstick glistening as the man watched her.

"I'm just waiting to see what you're going to do." The man's deep voice spoke up as Kama smirked at him.

"Well, it is my birthday. So, maybe I'm expecting a gift or something." Kama stated as she laid back, using her body language against the man, smiling when she heard a small shudder.

"What would you like?" The man asked curiously as Kama put a hand to her forehead in a look of dismay.

"Well...I am eighteen. I would like to have some fun for once. Maybe you should take off your mask." Kama whined playfully as she indicated the mask

The man hesitated for a moment before pulling his hood down a bit then removing the mask, tossing it to the floor. "Like this?" The man questioned as Kama smirked to herself, a plan formulating in her devious mind.

"Yes, now come here." Kama cooed softly as she reached up and grabbed the man by the belt and dragged him over to her.

"Hey, where did Aang and Kama go?" Sokka questioned Bumi as he looked for the airbenders. "We made them a cake." Sokka stated as he indicated Katara and Jet putting a large cake on a table.

"Oh don't worry, they'll be back soon. They're probably just off having fun." Bumi stated with his signature laugh as Sokka looked at the man like he was crazier than ever.

Kama's hand's tightened around the man's neck as their lips worked against each others, the man's hands keeping him propped up over her as he introduced his tongue to Kama's gently, causing Kama to break the kiss with a smile. "Now, now, someone's getting himself a little excited." Kama stated with a smile up at the man as her knee went to the man's groin.

The man leaped from the bed with a yelp as Kama rolled onto her side, looking down at him on the floor. "Don't..." The man began as he was out of breath.

"Touch you there, Avatar?" Kama questioned with a face splitting smirk as Aang's eyes widened, looking up at her in confusion, jaw dropping. "You're still kissing like a beginner." Kama stated as Aang stood up angrily.

"You still would have slept with a random man!" Aang snapped angrily as he stripped off the Sentry clothing so he was back in his own robes.

"No I wouldn't have." Kama stated as she sat up, fixing her robes slowly.

"You were rubbing on my..." Aang cut short with a shudder as Kama smiled at him like the evil-minded girl she was.

"I knew from the moment you spoke it was you. Your voice is deeper than the Sentries." Kama pointed out as Aang frowned at her for her conniving ways.

"And yet you still did that?" Aang questioned as Kama fell onto her back with a smirk.

"It's my birthday, I'll kiss if I want to." Kama said with a smirk before Aang took two steps and was on her again.

"Fine, then let's kiss." Aang growled lustfully before his lips crushed into Kama's again, shocking the Vala.

"Katara, go find Aang, I'll find Kama. It's been an hour now almost." Sokka growled as he stalked off to find the birthday Airbenders.

"Five Yuan says they're in Kama's room." Jet piped up before Katara smacked him playfully and went to find Aang.

"I'll take that bet." Toph joined in as she forked over the money to Jet.

"I don't think they'd be in her room." Ohev stated as he joined in as well.

Aang groaned as he held a hand to the small of Kama's back, the Vala in his lap now as their tongues danced the dance of dominance with one another, Kama's own hands tracing his six pack.

"Aang...Aang stop." Kama grumbled as she broke the kiss, Aang's lips going to Kama's neck out of reflex.

"Please Kama, I just...I want to..." Aang grumbled as his eyes fell to Kama's chest, the Vala smacking him to get him to stop.

"I know you still love me Aang, but we need to talk first." Kama stated as she crawled out of his lap slowly, laying down beside him.

"Please Kama...spirits it's been three years since I got to kiss you like that." Aang muttered as his hand rested on Kama's hip gently.

"I know Aang. But, I want to talk about things between us first. This cant just be a birthday gift or something." Kama stated as her eyes locked with Aang's, seeing the confused look from what she had said.

"I wouldn't use this as a birthday gift. I love you Kama, I was just trying to keep you close to me, like we always were before all this stuff with your training with Bumi." Aang grumbled as he tried to pull Kama to him, but she shoved a pillow in his lap first.

"Aang, I want to know that...if we were to get back together...if you wouldn't let all the duties of the world and everything come between us." Kama stated quietly as Aang pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of the arrow on her forehead.

"I wouldn't let anything come between us, never again. Anyone who tries to take you from me again will get a taste of the Avatar State." Aang growled protectively as Kama's arms wrapped around him tightly.

"But...what about when we have to go apart for business? You're not going to lose your temper with me again, are you?" Kama asked as her eyes dropped from Aang to hide the hurt, even though Aang could easily hear it in her tone.

"Kama I'm so sorry." Aang groaned as he buried his face into Kama's neck, planting soft kisses to her skin. "I just...for the first year I thought you were dead or captured or who knows what. I was worried to the point where I barely slept. Then I got word from Iroh you were with Bumi and it just...hurt that you couldn't tell me you were safe." Aang explained as he pulled away enough to look Kama in the eyes.

"I tried to send letters, but Bumi told me that I had to practice and couldn't waste time." Kama explained before looking up as the door opened, Bumi looking in.

"Now, I told you that you could leave if you wanted anytime. You were submissive to me." Bumi stated as Aang pulled away from Kama quickly, knowing things probably looked bad.

"You told me to reach my full potential I had to train!" Kama argued as she sat up, glaring at her friend.

"And your training...failed." Bumi announced as Kama's eyes widened before she rose to try and strike Bumi, Aang grabbing her.

"Hours upon hours of training on the most random things from etiquette to gardening! And you tell me I did it all wrong!" Kama snapped as Bumi smiled at her slightly. "I'm taking control of my own training from now on!" Kama announced as Bumi smiled widely at her.

"Now, you've passed. You've stood up to me. You've realized that no one can truly tell you what to do about your identity, it's your destiny to control." Bumi stated as he walked in, clasping a hand over Kama's shoulder.

"I hate it when you do things for different meanings than you say. You say one thing, you mean the other, it's crazy!" Kama growled as Aang chuckled lightly.

"No, it's called being an eccentric." Bumi stated proudly before turning and leaving with his signature laugh.

"Maybe we should name one of our kids Bumi, maybe he'll turn out like him." Aang spoke up as he wrapped his arms around Kama's waist lovingly.

"Oh now we're talking about kids again? We didn't even finish talking." Kama reminded before yelping as Aang dragged her back to the bed.

"I love you Kama, please agree to be mine again." Aang plead quietly as he had Kama sit on his lap. "It's my birthday, and all I want is you." Aang purred sweetly into Kama's ear as Kama took in the intoxicating feel of his breath against her skin.

"And all I want is you." Kama agreed before turning around to straddle his waist, connecting their lips in a loving kiss to prove how much she loved him.

"Kama..." Aang began as he pulled out the betrothal necklace from his robes that Kama had thrown into the pond in Republic City.

Kama didn't let him finish as she snatched the necklace back, sealing their lips once more as Aang helped Kama put the necklace back on her neck.

The two airbenders came back out to the party a bit later, Kama sporting a fresh mark on her neck thanks to Aang as Sokka dragged them towards the large cake adorned with Air Nation symbols. "I hope you didn't make it." Aang teased the new father before laughing as he dodged a hit to the head.

The two blew out the candles, which equaled up to thirty six so each got their eighteen before Sokka finally slammed a piece of cake into Aang's face. "Take that air boy!" Sokka yelled before fleeing as a full on food fight began, cake and food and drinks going flying.

"I like this birthday most." Kama stated as she shoved cake in Aang's face, yelping as he threw a drink on her chest.

"So do I." Aang stated before yelping as Kama dumped ice cold water down his pants. "Cold!" Aang shrieked before fleeing as Kama laughed at him.

"I think you shrunk!" Kama called teasingly before fleeing as Aang chased after her.

"This is a good birthday party." Bumi stated as he watched the food fight continue, seeing the two airbending lovers chasing one another with things ranging from cake to wine.

Aang purred lightly as Kama shoved some cake into his mouth. "It's good, try it." Aang stated as he fed her a piece as well.

"I did, when you shoved some in my face a few minutes ago." Kama said as she took a glass of wine and offered it to Aang.

"Uh I think I've had enough." Aang stated as he tugged at his wet pants, Kama laughing at him since she had dumped a glass down his pants.

"Look what you did Sokka." Kama blamed as the new father passed them, covered head to toe in food and drink.

"Ah bite me." Sokka replied before yelping as Kama went after him, trying to literally bite him now. "Call her off! Call her off!" Sokka yelped as Aang sat back and laughed at the scene.

The party continued until later that night, Aang looking for Kama before seeing her water skiing with Katara. "Hey! I want to join!" Aang called out to them before Katara turned the canoe towards shore.

"Drive by, drive by!" Kama called to Katara before they zoomed past Aang, sending a large wave at the Avatar as he was sent spiraling.

"Hahaha!" Katara laughed as they continued on.

"It's a throw down!" Aang called back to them before grabbing a White Lotus Sentry who could waterbend and having the man drive, him getting on the skis.

"I'm the best water skier!" Kama called as she passed by Aang while he waited for the White Lotus Sentry to start up, making a wave that sent Aang back a bit.

"No you're not!" Aang called after her before yelping, The White Lotus Sentry having started up when he wasn't ready as he went flying, landing a few yards away.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Katara's and Kama's laughter pierced the air as they passed by Aang, Kama performing tricks now as she flipped over the floating Avatar.

Aang tried again, doing well this time before we was sent flying into a tree that was on the beach, holding onto the branch as he looked around for his boat before Kama zoomed by, her ski's almost hitting him in the face as she grinned confidently, going off again. "I'll get you!" Aang called after Kama before his boat came back and picked him up.

Aang went again and was fine for a few minutes until he lost his ski, the Sentry sending him flying towards shore as he landed, looking out to see Kama, Katara and Toph were now on a pyramid form on just one ski, laughing back at Aang as Kama flipped so she was holding herself up with one hand. "Twinkle Toes cant even Water ski!" Toph teased as they continued on, for once not seasick.

"This is getting interesting." Jet stated as he watched from shore as Aang got back onto his ski's again, ready to go.

It was just barely after the sun set when Aang was off again, actually doing it this time as Kama zoomed by to ski beside him. "I'm water skiing! Take that Kama! Who's skiing now!" Aang gloated as Kama grinned evilly, Aang not having seen the brief flash in her eyes as she called for a boost from Ummi.

"Not you." Kama stated in a southern accent before zooming by, creating a ice ramp that Aang went flying up, him and the boat going flying into the air before crashing down on shore. Kama, Katara and Toph's laughter came over towards Aang as he sat up, throwing his ski's into the water and walking off.

"Twinkle Toes give up yet?" Toph asked as Katara laughed at Aang's pouting before her eyes widened, Aang having run and jumped into the water.

"Tsunami!" Aang yelled before the girls yelped, trying to get away but there boat was caught in the huge wave and they went flying. Aang's laughter reached them as he swam by the shore they washed up on.

The girls got back to shore a little bit later after finding the canoe, all glaring at Aang as he smiled triumphantly, loving how Kama's eyes raked over his half naked body before yelping as she sent a gust of air at him, knocking him into a wall.

Kama fled to her room in the girls dormitory since she knew that White Lotus Sentries would be watching now, Aang not one to actually try and get away with something bad. She was about to go to bed when she remembered how she had been in the middle of a food fight and needed a bath, glad the party was over so she could go to the bath house without being bothered.

Sokka smiled happily as he held his baby in his arms, Suki sleeping beside him from being so tired of being a new mother. "You're going to be a warrior one day." Sokka cooed softly to his sleeping child before deciding it was time for bed, taking baby Hakoda to his crib.

Jet groaned as Katara snuggled into his side for bed. "You're soaking wet and you came to bed?" Jet questioned as Katara chuckled lightly, leaning up to kiss her fiance.

Kama had barely peeled off her robed and gotten into the warm waters when another person jumped into the bath, splashing her. "Hope you don't mind." Aang's deep voice piped up as Kama yelped, sinking into the water up to her neck.

"Aang! I don't have my wraps this time!" Kama growled before Aang turned red from the news.

"I didn't know, I swear." Aang stated as he quickly grabbed the towels he brought and threw one to Kama, wrapping one around his waist as he rose.

"Ah! You came in here naked?" Kama questioned as Aang chuckled sheepishly.

"Someone poured wine down my pants." Aang reminded before Kama indicated for him to sit back down.

"You stay on that side and I'll stay here." Kama stated as Aang sunk into the water slowly.

Aang partly wished that there weren't bubbles in the little hot spring as he washed the gunk from the days events off of him, watching Kama wash herself off and smirking at her. "Maybe next time you won't pour wine in my pants." Aang stated as Kama laughed at him.

"Only on birthdays." Kama stated as Aang joined in her laughter.

The two washed up and Aang was forced to advert his gaze when Kama rose to get out, though he stole a quick peek when her back was turned. "Goodnight Aang." Kama stated as she moved to leave, the Avatar sinking into the water further.

Kama got back to her room, exhausted beyond anything as she crawled into her bed, Kage at the foot of her bed already asleep. Kama was almost asleep when the sound of her window opening jarred her senses to make her look up, seeing a grinning Avatar sneak in. "They don't watch the windows." Aang stated as he landed on the floor, moving over to lay down with Kama after shedding his robes.

"You could have just walked right past them. Katara and Suki are sleeping with Sokka and Jet tonight in the boys dormitories." Kama stated as Aang scoffed at her.

"So you couldn't come sleep with me in my room then?" Aang asked as Kama snuggled up to him, chin resting on his chest.

"You never asked." Kama pointed out as Aang's jaw clenched in frustration before Kama's lips crushed into his.

Aang smiled before pulling his lips from hers. "Mm maybe we can follow the others tonight." Aang growled as his hand grabbed Kama's behind and pulled her closer to him.

"In your dreams, Avatar. First day back together and you think I'm going to sleep with you?" Kama questioned as Aang beamed at her, his hand moving to the small of her back.

"Hey, a guy can hope." Aang stated before Kama chuckled, pecking him on the lips before laying her head down on his chest.

"Go to sleep Aang." Kama said before Aang kissed her on the forehead gently, arms tightening around her protectively as though he never wanted to let her go again.

"I love you Kama." Aang purred softly as Kama opened her eyes, smiling at him warmly as her arms tightened around him as well.

"I love you too Aang. Goodnight." Kama cooed back before resting her head above his heart to let the sound of her Avatar's heart beat lull her to sleep.

Kama woke the next morning, happy to see Aang still sleeping beside her, but was greeted with a little surprise when she moved back into him a bit, trying not to laugh. "Uh Kama..." Aang groaned through his sleep as Kama lost it and had to jump up to keep from laughing.

Aang woke when he felt Kama jump over him. "What's going on?" Aang asked tiredly as he rubbed his eyes to wake himself.

"Oh I don't know, you tell me." Kama stated as she threw a pillow into her boyfriends lap, letting Aang know she felt it again.

"Oh." Aang grumbled tiredly as he stretched out a bit, moving to get up since his stomach was growling for breakfast. "Feel like going to get breakfast?" Aang asked as Kama chuckled, tossing him his outer robes.

"Here or out at Republic City?" Kama asked as Aang pulled on his lighter robes slowly.

"Here, most places in the city serve meat, at least here we know the dining hall only serves vegetarian food." Aang stated as Kama smirked at him. "What?" Aang asked before Kama traced a index over his jaw line.

"Five o clock shadow." Kama advised before turning to go to the mess hall.

"You said you wanted me to grow a beard from what I remember." Aang reminded as he followed after Kama.

The two sat down alone in the dining hall, all the others still sleeping since it was so early as Aang explained what all had happened while Kama was gone. "He's lucky he gets to be a councilmen." Kama stated after Aang told her how Sokka got a place on the council in Republic City.

"He's got a house in the city with Suki, Katara and Jet were going to move back to the South Pole for a while, and Toph and Ohev started a Metalbending academy in the city too. Glad I found you when I did, I would have been lonely." Aang stated as he wrapped an arm around Kama.

"Are you still living in Ba Sing Se even?" Kama asked curiously as she put a plate of veggies down on the floor for Kage.

"Same house, just renovated a bit." Aang said with a shrug at the idea.

"Maybe you should move here. It doesn't seem too bad to live on Air Temple Island full time." Kama stated as she indicated to look around at all the air nation things around them.

"Maybe, considering I've got a lot of stuff I'd have to bring, that'll mean you have to come back with me to get things from the house." Aang explained to which Kama easily agreed to.

"I'd rather live here than at Bumi's castle. It's boring there." Kama growled as Aang laughed at her, shoving a cup of tea in her face to drink.

"Well then why don't you and I fly back to Ba Sing Se tomorrow, get everything I need right away, and come back and settle in." Aang offered as Kama quickly drank her tea down.

"Why don't we leave today, get what you need, then come back and settle in." Kama offered in return as Aang laughed at her manipulative ways before agreeing.

"At least here I won't have to worry about breaking up fights out on the streets. We're on an island here." Aang stated as he rose to get rid of his plates since he was done eating.

"Plus it's got a constant supply of vegetarian friendly food." Kama stated as Aang laughed before shoving cabbage in her mouth to silence her.

"Get ready, we'll take Appa in an hour to go back and get our things." Aang stated before Kama rose to go get what she might need.

Aang told their friends they would be going to Ba Sing Se and would be back later that night so not to worry. Kama was already waiting for Aang when he arrived at the caves that housed the Sky Bison. "I still cant believe Appa impregnated Asha. Apparently he had some built up tension like his master." Kama stated as Aang glared at her playfully from the reigns.

"Two hours of flying with you teasing me, what have I gotten myself into." Aang grumbled teasingly as they took off into the sky, Appa roaring as Kama laughed at his goodbye.

"He said goodbye to his wife. He had the balls to marry someone already." Kama stated as she laid out in the saddle.

"I asked you three years ago, remember." Aang reminded as Kama's hand traced the betrothal necklace around her neck.

"How could I forget, Love Potion #8 addict." Kama stated as Aang laughed at the memory, not having had any of the intoxicating drink since that day three years ago.

"You drank the same amount of it as I did." Aang pointed out as he turned back to Kama slightly before she sat down next to him on Appa's head, the two completely alone except for Appa beneath them.

"But I didn't have a wet dream the next day because of it, might I remind." Kama stated with a smug grin as Aang frowned, turning his eyes to the sky.

"I hate how you've got such a good memory sometimes." Aang grumbled as Kama laughed at him, falling to her back on Appa's fur.

"You love it as much as you love me and you know it." Kama stated as they continued on through the sky.

"Are you sure they're not going to be mad? I mean, boys and girls are separated here." Jet stated as Sokka convinced him to help turn a room into the airbenders room.

"We're helping Aang and Kama realize it's time to repopulate the Air Nation." Sokka stated with a chuckle before Jet shoved him into the joint bathroom. "Trust me, they'll thank us." Sokka said as he came back out.

Aang and Kama had gotten to Ba Sing Se on time, Aang piling his paperwork and more important things into Appa's saddle after tying it down while Kama found one of the new rooms, laughing as she read through some scrolls. "What're you doing in here?" Aang asked before his face turned a light red.

"Your heart pounds in time with mine, it's a sweet little lullaby." Kama quoted from one of the many poems she had found in Aang's study. "Aw you wrote poetry for me." Kama cooed as Aang snatched up the scrolls, shoving them in his robes.

"Help me finish packing stuff onto Appa's saddle." Aang stated as he fled the room, Kama quoting more of his poetry after him as he groaned tiredly, knowing the fly back would be long now.

"There it's done." Sokka stated after hours of working on the room for Aang and Kama. "I'm going to have to get a bed that big I think." Sokka mused as he looked at the bed fit for a king.

"They're going to be pissed when they see the crib." Jet reminded as Sokka laughed in response, stroking his developing beard in amusement.

"But it's going to be hilarious." Sokka stated as he heard Suki's warning yell from down the hall. "They're here, let's go!" Sokka yelped before the fled from the room.

Aang smiled as he lifted most of the luggage with ease, flexing purposely to try and grab Kama's attention. "Bumi's done it for the past three years, it's nothing new." Kama reminded as Aang frowned before Suki called them over.

"Come here, there's something wrong with one of the rooms. Sokka said it looked like there might have been a burglary." Suki explained before they followed her towards the room in question.

"There's nothing to steal here in any of the rooms, what could they have wanted." Kama questioned before Suki opened the door to the large room, both airbenders eyes widening at the sight.

The room was adorned with Air Nation antics and White Lotus emblems, not to mention the flower heads leading to the bed. The window overlooked Republic City across the bay as the sun began setting, giving a soft warm glow to the room. "Like your new room?" Suki asked as the two turned to her.

"Who did this?" Kama asked before Suki pushed them into the room.

"Sokka and Jet's idea of a Birthday gift. Enjoy the room." Suki said before going off to find her husband and her baby.

"Well I'm breaking in the bed." Aang stated before falling back onto the bed tiredly.

* * *

**Ah they get to be together once again! You wouldn't think I would keep them apart, would you? I'm not evil. Now I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it for you.**

**But now I have to get serious. The next chapter, considering Aang's last line there, technically should be bumped up to M. But, I can easily just remove said chapter with no damage. I would like to hear from my fans, would you like this story to stay in the T range, or should I take said risk and post the chapter and bump it to M. I can easily just post it on a separate site too, but that requires registration. Anyways, I want to hear from my fans, since this story if all for you.**

**I hope you all tell me what to do about this dilemna, hopefully before the next chapter is supposed to be posted. Anyways, thanks again for reading, and please review so I know what to do about the next chapter otherwise I most likely wont post it for the fact that it is considered M.**


	7. The Surprises of Love

**Greetings once more my loyal readers. First off, the original Chapter 7, being that it was rated M, is going to stay in my possession. If anyone wants to read it, I will send it to you via PM since that's the idea I was given. I may also put it up separate, but I'm still considering that. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter as much as I do writing them for you. Please remember to review as well!**

* * *

Sokka looked in a few hours later, having not been able to sleep since the two airbenders love making was so loud. He could have sworn they were going to break the bed. He saw both passed out on the large bed, wrapped up in covers and snuggled together. "He owes me for this one." Sokka chuckled lightly to himself before going to go to bed himself.

Kama woke the next morning slowly, feeling better than ever as she felt Aang's warm body beside her, his arms wrapped around her tightly as she opened her eyes. "Good morning." Aang cooed softly as Kama looked up into his eyes with a warm smile.

"Good morning. How long have you been up?" Kama asked curiously as Aang kissed her gently on the tip of the arrow on her forehead.

"A few minutes, I couldn't wake you, you looked too beautiful curled into my side asleep." Aang said sweetly as Kama cooed at his loving words, moving to kiss him in response. "I love you Kama." Aang purred as their lips parted.

"I love you too Aang." Kama cooed back as she moved to grab her robes off the floor so she could get up, trying to not stare at the tent Aang was pitching from it being morning.

"Aw I was hoping we could lay in bed all day." Aang whined as his eyes raked over Kama's body, memories of the past night threatening to make him loose his senses and pin her down to the bed and ravage her once more.

"I'm hungry though. I can bring you something from the dining hall if you want." Kama stated as she pulled on her outer robes easily, looking towards Aang as he remained stretched out on the bed, the covers only going up to his hips.

"If you wouldn't mind. Then you can crawl back into bed with me." Aang purred with a flirty wink as Kama smiled at him warmly before leaving to get some breakfast for them.

Kama got to the dining hall to find Katara and Suki there feeding baby Hakoda. "Good morning Kama, sleep well?" Katara asked as the Vala grabbed something for herself and Aang.

"Yeah, the new bed was way more comfortable than my old one." Kama stated as Suki and Katara exchanged small smiles. "What're you smiling about?" Kama asked as she sat down with them.

"Nothing, just you two sounded like you were going to break that bed last night." Suki stated as Kama flushed red, not having noticed at all how loud her and Aang had gotten.

"Wait, so Twinkle Toes did finally become a man? Aw man! I owe Sokka five Yuan!" Toph whined as she appeared in the doorway to the dining hall.

"How was it Kama? Aang match up to what you expected?" Katara asked as the Vala began eating her food silently, Toph coming to sit down with them.

"Don't think you're going to be able to run this time." Toph warned as Kama scowled at her prying friends for a moment before looking up from her food.

Aang groaned lightly as he slipped into the hot bath at the bath house, letting the heat work over his still sensitive skin as he replayed the previous night over and over again in his mind, grinning to himself and unaware of Sokka and Jet at the other side of the room until they burst into laughter. "Someone obviously had some fun last night." Jet spoke up as they continued laughing.

"What're you two doing?" Aang asked as he sat up a bit, looking over the two men who walked around the hot spring until they were directly beside him.

"Seeing how the night went for you, little man." Sokka stated as he patted the airbender on the head as Aang realized they must have known he finally lost his virginity to Kama the night previous.

"How did you two know?" Aang questioned as he stood up to get out of the hot spring, no longer in the mood for a hot bath.

"Oh let me think. "Oh Aang, Aang, Aang!" " Sokka mimicked as Aang flushed read at the mocking of his Vala's moans of euphoria from last night."Sounded like she loved it." Sokka said as he nudged Aang with a wink.

"How'd it feel? As good as we told you it would?" Jet asked as Aang moved to flee back to his and Kama's room, but the two men caught him quickly, making sure to keep him from running.

"So...was he gentle or did he just let lust overtake him?" Suki asked as all three girls began prying for information from the Vala.

"Gentle and shy. I had to give him a bit of encouragement a few times, otherwise it was like he'd done the act a thousand times." Kama stated as Toph scoffed at the comment.

"He never got anywhere with anyone after you left. He couldn't have been that good." Toph said incredulously as Kama smiled at the memory of the night before.

"Oh trust me, he was." Kama reassured as she looked down at the plate of food on the table in front of her.

"So wait, you finished her off first?" Sokka asked in disbelief before Jet shoved him into the hot spring for his selfishness.

"I love Kama, so I decided to take things a little slower than I really wanted to. I didn't want her to regret anything." Aang answered truthfully as Sokka growled, getting out of the spring as he tried to shove Jet in, but the ex-Freedom fighter didn't even budge.

"Doesn't sound like she regretted anything from what I'm hearing." Jet stated as he shoved Sokka back into the hot waters of the Hot Spring.

"So how big is he?" Katara asked curiously as Toph handed Kama a rock to shape, the Vala rolling her eyes before they flashed for a second and she shaped the rock easily.

"That's about right, except for the missing arrow." Kama stated with a shrug as the three stared in disbelief.

"You're lying!" Toph growled as Kama smirked, the stone crumbling in her hands easily.

"Ten inches long, biggest of all Avatar's." Kama stated before the conversations continued on how the previous night went.

Kama went back to her room a bit later and had barely gotten in when Aang returned as well, having fled from Sokka and Jet after they began questioning his "techniques". "Hey, you're back." Aang said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What happened to you?" Kama asked as she indicated his bedraggled state.

"Sokka and Jet prying into last night's events." Aang groaned as he moved to go sit down on their bed, seeing Kama had brought him food as he smiled at her. "Thanks for the food Kama." Aang said as Kama moved to sit beside him.

"The girls pried into what happened last night as well, apparently we were louder than we thought." Kama advised as Aang gave an innocent smile before turning back to his food.

"So what exactly did you tell them?" Aang asked through a mouthful as Kama shoved a cup of tea onto his lap.

"What did you tell the guys?" Kama asked in response as she leaned back a bit on the bed.

"You tell first since I asked first." Aang stated as he kept eating, trying to fill his growling stomach quickly.

"That you're hung like a Sky Bison." Kama announced with a flirty wink as Aang's eyes widened and he almost spat out the tea he had tried to drink.

"You told them that?" Aang yelped in horror as Kama laughed at his reaction to having his manhood's size revealed.

"Well they asked!" Kama yelped in response as she moved back into the bed so she could lay her head on her pillow.

Aang finished eating quickly before moving to pin Kama down to the bed. "You're going to have to make it up to me for revealing that to them." Aang growled as their eyes locked, Kama smirking up at him.

"What did you tell the guys then, hmm?" Kama asked as Aang quickly pulled away from her. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Kama stated with a grin as Aang laid out on his back.

"That you're the tightest fit ever." Aang muttered in response to Kama's question as she turned a slight pink before cuddling into his side.

"You're a pervert, Avatar." Kama stated as Aang grinned widely at her in response before he squeezed her backside, earning a yelp.

"You want a pervert, I can get worse." Aang cooed warningly before getting up as he noticed the papers scattered over his desk across the room.

"Ugh you're going to work today considering last night? What happened to "Lay in bed together all day"?" Kama asked as she stood up, Aang already looking over some of the papers.

"I've got to do some paperwork today Kama." Aang explained as he signed a paper and shoved it off into a separate pile to be sent out.

"Then I'll help so this gets done faster." Kama stated before grabbing a chair from across the room and dragging it over to the desk beside Aang.

"Alright." Aang muttered simply as he continued reading through a scroll he had already opened before she sat down.

"This shouldn't take long." Kama stated as she took a few papers to read off the large pile of work.

Kama worked on Aang's paperwork with him for a few hours before deciding to take a nap, tired and wanting to sleep a bit. She laid back on the bed while Aang continued working on what little work there was left to do.

"Hello, Kama." A familiar voice spoke up as Kama's eyes opened, seeing a familiar spirit before her.

"What do you want Koh?" Kama questioned, emotionless, as she sat up, not having seen the spirit since the Siege of the North Pole.

"Oh can I not visit you when you sleep? I just wanted to try and steal your new soon to be child's face. It'll be the first born out of a Avatar and a Vala." Koh spoke up as Kama tried to keep the confusion off her face.

"What are you talking about?" Kama questioned as Koh dawned a face that could show his evil grin.

"Only one time in bed and you already have a new Airbender, and I want it's face. It will be a good face I hope." Koh growled before Kama lashed out at him angrily, not believing the spirit.

"How could you possibly know if Aang has fathered a child with me? It was less than twenty four hours ago." Kama snapped as she kept the emotion from her face, wanting to attack Koh more than anything for threatening a child if she were to have one.

"Ah but you forget, I know more than you know. Haven't you felt that shift in your body? In nine months time you will be a mother, and the Avatar a father. And then I will torment him until I receive what is mine." Koh explained before Kama's rage got the best of her and Kuruk appeared, attacking the face stealer.

"You will not take anything more from me!" Kuruk bellowed before Kama was sent from the spirit world quickly, yelping and jumping up when she woke up, struggling in a pair of arms until she saw they were Aang's.

"It's alright, just a bad dream." Aang assured as he held Kama to his chest tightly.

"No, no it wasn't. Koh pulled me into the spirit world for a talk." Kama advised as Aang's eyes widened, rage pulsing at the face stealer now. "He says...in time months he's going to take something from us." Kama stated as she moved further into Aang's grip, the Avatar moving up so he could lean against the headboard.

"What's in nine months?" Aang asked, confused as to what she meant until Kama took his hand and led it to her abdomen.

"I'm about to kill you, I hope you know that." Kama growled before Aang yelped and fled, knowing now what had happened the night before as Kama began to chase him through the building.

Kama finally calmed down a few hours later after destroying a few plates from the dining hall and punching a hole in the window in their room, Aang having to heal her after that incident. "What, you don't want a child with me?" Aang asked carefully as he healed Kama's hand slowly.

"I do, but not if Koh is going to go after it." Kama growled as she rested her head on Aang's chest, letting the Avatar feel the worry pulse through her for their offspring.

"If he even tries to touch the baby I'll kill him. I don't care if we're airbenders, no one is going to hurt you or my baby." Aang assured as Kama looked up at him warmly before leaning in to kiss him.

"He said it was a boy." Kama advised as Aang's eyes widened, grinning like a child at the news before both began arguing over names quickly. "We'll pick in a few months, alright. For now though..." Kama purred as she cut off, crawling into Aang's lap as the Avatar gave her a flirty wink.

"For now you want to do something else?" Aang finished for Kama before flipping them so he had her pinned down on the bed, lips crushing together delicately.

"Ugh, they're at it again." Sokka growled as he heard the headboard banging against the wall a few hallways over.

"Maybe you should have built a better bed." Suki spoke up with a smirk as Sokka scoffed at her, taking the baby from her arms.

"I'm taking Hakoda for a walk around Air Temple Island so he doesn't have to hear this." Sokka stated before cringing as he heard Kama's voice call out Aang's name.

Jet smiled as he laid on the beach with Katara, the waterbender practicing in the shallow, calm waters of Yue Bay. "Why not come lay down and enjoy the sun." Jet called to her from where he lay out.

"I will in a few minutes, I'm almost done practicing." Katara called back to him as Sokka came down to the beach with baby Hakoda, sitting down beside Jet.

"What's gotten you all mad?" Jet asked as he sat up, baby Hakoda cooing at the sight of his aunt waterbending.

"It's too noisy inside right now, since it sounds like someone's bed is going to go through the wall." Sokka growled as Katara ran up to snatch her nephew from Sokka.

"They're at it again already? I thought they would have enough restraint not to do it every chance they got." Jet stated as Katara sat down on the blanket with him, holding her nephew like he was her own son.

"Apparently not." Sokka muttered as he looked towards his sister who was still coddling his son.

"Just tell him keep it in his pants unless he wants a kid at eighteen." Jet offered as he looked towards Hakoda for emphasis.

"Marry me, marry me, marry me." Aang cooed an endless amount of times as he held Kama to him, the two wrapped in blankets as Kama smiled up at Aang.

"Only if you promise me one thing." Kama replied as she traced the betrothal necklace around her neck, which Aang hadn't even tried to take off when he got rid of her robes previously.

"Anything. Anything to make you my wife." Aang purred as Kama moved closer to him, if it were possible.

"Don't let your work come between us, ever." Kama whined as Aang kissed the tip of the arrows on her hands. "Family first." Kama cooed as Aang wrapped a free arm around her waist tightly.

"Always." Aang agreed before sealing their lips in agreement. "Wedding should happen before the baby is born, don't want him born out of wedlock." Aang stated with a smirk at Kama before she hit him in the chest playfully.

"It was already made out of wedlock." Kama reminded as Aang continued smirking at her, not willing to give up until Kama agreed to marry him.

"Then let's not let it be born out of wedlock. Let it be born to a husband and wife. Come on." Aang cooed as he tried to pull Kama closer to him as she squirmed.

"Alright, alright!" Kama agreed as Aang smiled victoriously before sealing his lips onto Kama's, giving her one of the most passionate kisses he could muster as he held her to him.

Suki and Toph had been sitting out on the meditation pavilion when they heard Aang's excited yelling inside. "What's Twinkle Toes all worked up over now?" Toph questioned as she turned to Suki, who just shrugged in response before going to see what was happening.

The two girls got into the temple to hear Aang excitedly announcing that Kama agreed to marry him. "I thought she agreed to marry you three years ago." Jet stated as Kama sat near the statue of Monk Gyatso, watching her excited fiance with a small smile.

"Yeah but she agreed to marry me now before the baby is born." Aang argued as all looked at him in shock for the news before he began explaining how Koh had come to talk with Kama.

"Twinkle Toes finally did something right and made another Airbender?" Toph questioned in disbelief as Aang glared at her for the comment while Suki and Katara ran to the soon to be mother to congratulate her.

"Apparently he's more fertile than I thought." Kama joked as Aang dropped down beside her, kissing her on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Wait, when do you plan on having a wedding?" Jet questioned as the two Airbenders exchanged glances on the question.

"Two months?" Kama offered as Aang beamed at her happily.

"Right here at Air Temple Island. I'll do all the preparations while you just rest and let the baby grow." Aang stated as he stood up, lifting Kama up from the floor with him.

"Two months is kind of short notice, are you sure about that?" Katara asked the Vala as Aang ran off to go send letters out to all their friends that the wedding would be in two months.

"Aang was thinking the same thing, why not. We've waited three years." Kama stated as Katara and Suki began to lead her off for a girls chat.

"Why're you going to plan the wedding? That's a girls thing." Sokka stated as he, Jet and Ohev found him in his room.

Jet smacked Sokka in the shoulder for the sexist comment as Aang looked up from writing out invitations to the wedding. "I'm going to make sure it's perfect, and I don't want to put everything on Kama. She's already going to be carrying my son." Aang explained before looking back down at the scrolls before him.

Kama was forced to endure Katara and Suki giving ideas for the wedding for the rest of the day as they sat down at the beach, keeping the boys away except for Aang when he needed to ask Kama questions. "Aren't you excited?" Katara asked as Kama brushed Kage's fur out, the Armadillo Lion working as their body guard again.

"Yeah, I just hope Aang doesn't go overboard. I don't want anything too big. Just a wedding." Kama stated truthfully as she watched a bunch more messenger hawks fly off carrying Aang's many messages.

"You mean something small like mine and Sokka's wedding was?" Suki asked as Kama nodded in agreement, hoping Aang would keep things small.

Later that night after dinner Kama went back to her and Aang's room to see Aang passed out at his desk, ink spilled on his hands and getting on his face as Kama laughed at him, waking him. "What? What's going on?" Aang asked as he looked up, then seeing the spilled ink on his desk as he began trying to clean it up.

"Come here." Kama said as she grabbed a rag off of her own chair, taking Aang by the collar of his shirt as she tried to wipe the ink off his face, only to smear it along his jaw line. "Hey, you've gotta beard!" Kama teased as Aang turned to one of the mirrors in the room, eyes widening at what Kama had done to his face with the ink.

"Kama!" Aang yelped before going into the connected bathroom to try and get the ink off his face.

"Maybe you should try and grow a beard." Kama called after him before going to lay down on their bed, stretching out as Aang used his waterbending to try and get rid of the ink.

Aang came back out into their bedroom and laid down, pulling Kama to his chest as she ran a finger over his jaw line. "You could have helped instead of smearing it along my jaw." Aang stated as Kama laughed at him.

"I was trying to wipe it off, not make it worse." Kama argued as she began to pepper his jaw with kisses.

"Yeah, okay." Aang replied sarcastically before moving down a bit to catch her lips on his. "I love you." Aang murmured quietly as he pressed his forehead to Kama's.

"I love you too Aang." Kama purred before settling in to try and sleep.

The preparations continued for weeks then, Aang having convinced Katara and Jet to stay in the city at least until the wedding and then they could go back to the South Pole where they wanted to be. Aang kept most of his ideas a secret from Kama about what he wanted for the wedding, though a few he couldn't keep secret.

"Aang, why in Koh's name is there a bunch of building material outside?" Kama questioned as she walked into their shared room, where Aang was working on a few papers about permits for people wanting to build new shops in Republic City.

"It's here? It's a surprise! I'm not telling!" Aang exclaimed before running from the room to get to his helpers before Kama could.

"Aang I said no big wedding!" Kama whined after him before growling and going into her room, going into Aang's desk to try and figure out what he was planning but growling when she realized he hid everything.

"Haha I hid them from you." Aang's voice reached her as Kama looked up, scowling at her fiance and regretting teaching him how to walk on ceilings.

"I'm gonna rip your pair if it's a big wedding!" Kama snapped as she went after Aang, the Avatar aware it was just Kama's mood swings from having been pregnant for four weeks already and not trying to make it worse as he went to attend to other business.

Aang began to get used to Kama's mood swings and complaints of aches and pains, juggling that with the fact that their wedding was in a short two weeks now. "Aang, do I look fat?" Kama asked the Avatar as she stood in the door to their room, Aang in the middle of last minute planning.

"What?" Aang asked as he looked up, obviously tired and rubbing the stubble along his jaw line.

"I asked if I look fat. Do I?" Kama asked as she ran her hands over her belly and thighs.

"No! Of course not!" Aang exclaimed as he stood up, knowing better than to do what Sokka did when Suki asked him the same question. Poor man wasn't allowed to sleep with his wife for about a month after he gave her a wrong answer, and she tried to throw a plate at his head.

"I feel it." Kama whined as Aang wrapped his arms around Kama, pulling her into his chest.

"You aren't fat, and you never will be. You're beautiful." Aang assured as he kissed her on the forehead lovingly.

"Well I hope you're ready to not see me for the next two weeks." Kama stated after Aang sat back down at his desk.

"Say what?" Aang asked as he looked up at her, obviously confused since he knew he said everything right to her about how her body looked.

"The bride and groom cant see each other for two weeks before the wedding. I'm staying with Sokka and Suki." Kama advised before fleeing as Aang went after her for not telling him before about her little plans.

"How did Aang take the news?" Suki asked as Kama arrived at their house that had been provided with Sokka's new job as Councilmen.

"Not very well. I think Kage is going to have to help me keep him at bay for the next two weeks." Kama stated as she rubbed the Armadillo Lion's head lovingly.

"So how's the pregnancy? As bad as it was for me when I had little Hakoda kicking me every chance he got? Or giving me heartburn every chance." Suki stated as Kama sat down with her and the baby.

"I haven't had so much heartburn as I thought I would. It's only six weeks in though. Aang gives me a massage every time I ask him though." Kama said with a smirk as Suki began to complain about how she had to make Sokka give her massages.

"So how's the cravings then?" Suki asked as she watched Kama scarf down some ice cream that she had brought with her.

"Now that's something that's terrible. One minute I want ice cream, next I want peaches from the tree near the meditation pavilion." Kama complained as Suki giggled at memories of her own pregnancy.

"So, he's going crazy with preparations like you predicted?" Suki asked later that night when she and Kama were sitting out on their balcony, Hakoda and Sokka asleep inside.

"Yeah, he built a damn arch down on the beach and covered it in White Lotus flowers." Kama growled as she drank some of her tea, glad Iroh had a tea shop in Republic City so she could go get tea from him whenever she wanted.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Suki argued as Kama looked at her like she was crazy.

"He put it inside a little cave he created in the side of the cliff that he lit with a bunch of lanterns." Kama continued as Suki giggled at Aang's romanticism.

The next day Kama, Suki, Katara and Toph went searching for a proper wedding dress for her while Aang continued last minute preparations, forcing Sokka, Jet and Ohev to help him. "Have you even gotten your suit yet?" Jet questioned the Avatar as Aang lit up all the torches in the cave he had created for the wedding to take place in, looking around at his work so far.

"I'm wearing my robes that I wore when the war ended. I haven't worn them since for a reason." Aang stated as he watered the White Lotus flowers that were around the arch he and Kama would be united under.

The preparations continued until it was the night before the wedding, since Aang had chosen to have the wedding mid day the next day. All the girls were at Suki's house now for Kama's bachelorette party, the boys throwing Aang a bachelor party back on Air Temple Island. "I love it when we ditch the guys, things are far less hectic." Katara stated as they all ate ice cream from the local restaurant.

"I just hope they don't go crazy with Aang's bachelor party." Kama stated as she switched from her ice cream to a salad, Toph laughing at her.

"This is why I'll never have kids. I don't want to deal with what you and Suki have to, and what Sugar Queen will have to when Jet actually learns to hit the target." Toph stated as all three glared at the Earthbender before smirking as they lifted pillows up and threw them at Toph, knocking the Earthbending master off her chair.

"Aang and I have thought of names for the baby, since it's going to be a boy." Kama said as she switched to a bunch of fruit Suki had bought for her.

"What are you two considering naming him?" Suki asked as they all huddled around Kama.

"It's a choice between either Kuzon, Bumi, Tenzin or Gyatso." Kama advised as all her friends, even Toph, began putting in their comments about the names.

Aang yelped as Sokka and Zuko brought in some 'performers' for his bachelor party, not having wanted any girls brought in since he was 100% loyal to Kama. "You guys, I said I didn't want anyone else here besides us." Aang growled as he stood up to flee, but Jet and Ohev caught him easily.

"They're not going to do anything too terrible, just sit back and enjoy." Jet stated as he and Ohev made him sit back down.

"Alright, but if you guys try anything I'm going to lose it." Aang grumbled before the girls began performing firebending tricks for Aang, moving closer to him as the Avatar began to feel his discomfort grow with the situation.

The performance continued for a while until one girl got close enough to Aang to rub against his groin, sending Aang running to get away from the situation. "Okay, maybe this was a bad idea." Zuko stated as Sokka and Jet laughed at Aang's reaction to the performance before sending the girls off.

The parties continued through the night and the next morning Kama and the girls went back to Air Temple Island. "Are you ready for the wedding?" Katara asked as she helped do the Vala's hair for her.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Kama assured as her eyes dropped to her betrothal necklace, smiling at the sight of the Air Nation symbol as it helped her realize that she was marrying her own Air Nation man finally, ready to continue their heritage.

* * *

**Finally! The big day is here! Aang and Kama finally get to be together with one another fully, even though in the past chapter they technically were. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it for you. It's always a joy to see how many people love my writing, it's part of the reason why I've chosen to be a writer professionally. Now, the next chapter will be out as soon as possible. Thanks for reading, and please remember to review!**


	8. Bringing Together Two Souls

**Greetings once again my loyal readers. First off, I would like to thank those of you who took interest in wanting to read the original chapter 7. I apologize for the inconvenience that I did not have it in my doc manager, since I'm away from my main computer right now for family issues. I will be back at it in a few mere hours though, so I can get anyone the chapter if they want to read it. Anyways, I will let you all get to the chapter, since I know you're excited. Please, enjoy and remember to review for your loyal author!**

* * *

Aang fidgeted nervously as he waited at the alter, feeling like everything could be better before Sokka put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, being his best man and the other guys his groomsmen. "Don't worry Aang, everything's perfect." Sokka assured as Aang gave a weak smile in response.

Kama looked at herself one more time in the mirror, eyes scanning herself quickly as she hoped every part of her was perfect for Aang. "It's time Kama." Bumi spoke up from the doorway as Kama turned to smile at her old friend that was giving her away.

"Thank you Bumi." Kama whispered before she left to see her soon to be husband.

Aang had been fidgeting again when he looked up, eyes widening as he saw Kama. Her hair, for once, was down, rolling past her shoulders. Her eyes seemed to glow from the way Katara and Suki had applied her make up. Her robes seemed to flow around her as Aang loved how she had chosen an Air Nation design as he had, everything about her seeming to drive him crazy and before he knew what he was doing he bound down to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling the Vala to him to show how much he missed and loved her.

Bumi cleared his throat with a smile. "That can wait until later, right now, we have a wedding to attend to." Bumi reminded as Aang turned a slight red in embarrassment before going back up to the alter, Kama beside him.

Kama felt her nervousness flutter inside her at how many of their friends were at the ceremony, seeing most of the people that they had met on their journeys and even the group of singing nomads, who were in the process of singing a love song for the couple. "I missed you so much." Aang whispered to Kama once she reached the alter, eyes locking on hers as he wished he could hug her again.

"I missed you too Aang." Kama whispered back before the ceremony began, both finding it hard to pay attention though since they had been separated for two long weeks and wanted to revel in the others company.

The ceremony continued until finally both Airbenders were asked if they agreed to give their vows, Aang fidgeting nervously again as he turned to Kama. "Kama, since the day we met I knew I liked you. You were a playful, rambunctious misfit who loved to cause trouble." Aang began as Kama smiled at the memories of the Southern Air Temple. "You and I just seemed to click, and I couldn't help myself from wondering if we should break the rules about Avatar and Vala not being together." Aang continued as his eyes stayed locked on Kama's.

"When I was released from the iceberg six years ago, the first thing I thought of was how I could have ran away with out you, how I could have lost you. I didn't want to even consider losing you." Aang cooed sweetly as the people watching cooed in response to the Avatar's love for Kama.

"I could never even consider losing you or living without you Kama. If something were to ever happen to you, I would give my life in a heartbeat to make sure you don't lose yours. I love you Kama, more than anything and I don't care if Koh the Face Stealer is jealous of our love. I won't let anything come between us." Aang finished before Kama threw her arms around his neck, sealing their lips as tears streamed down her face from happiness.

"Who knew Twinkle Toes could be romantic." Toph whispered to Katara as they watched the two part so Kama could give her vows.

"Aang, since the first time we met I knew you were different from the other airbending boys. You were playful, caring and shy. That and you're the Avatar." Kama said as laughter began in the watching friends. "You were one of the few people who actually interacted with me, and I loved how we became best friends so quick and became so close. For a while, I considered you like a brother to me." Kama stated as Aang frowned slightly at the idea of being nothing more than a brother to her.

"But, after you vanished for that century and I was forced to figure out what happened to you myself, I realized I couldn't think of a world without you. The world wasn't the only one hurting when you vanished. I cant even explain how happy I was when I saw you again six years ago in the Southern Air temple." Kama continued as Aang smiled warmly at her, seeing the pure love in her eyes as he reciprocated it to her.

"I know that we're both Avatar and Vala, and that some spirits, like Koh, don't want us to be together. But, I don't care who we are or what is expected of us. All I know is that I wouldn't want to face the world and be the Vala, if you weren't my Avatar. Koh can threaten our children and our lives, but he's never going to change my mind on who I love, and the only person I love is you Aang." Kama whined as more tears poured down her face, Aang pulling her into a tight embrace as his lips pressed into her temple lovingly.

The ceremony continued until finally the two Airbenders unification was sealed, both sharing a passionate kiss as everyone watching cheered in response to their marriage, happy that they were finally allowed to be together.

"It's so beautiful, ain't it Tho?" Due asked as he and the fellow foggy swamp tribesman watched the two.

"Ah you're such a softy Due." Tho said back to his friend before the two airbenders began to walk away from the alter.

The reception took place up in the Air Temple as Aang kept his arms wrapped around Kama lovingly most of the time, helping her cut the cake on agreement that none of it be thrown like at their birthday party. "Good, no cake in my face this ti..." Aang cut short as Kama mushed some cake on his nose playfully. "I spoke too soon." Aang mumbled before doing the same to Kama with a grin.

"At least there's no wine in your pants this time." Kama reminded as Aang rolled his eyes playfully before feeding her a bite of cake.

"How's the baby doing for you so far?" Aang asked as one hand went down to rub Kama's belly.

"Good, except for all the cravings and backaches." Kama stated as Aang kept his chin on her shoulder, rubbing her soon to be bigger belly.

"I'll give you as many massages as you want now that you're home. I'm not going to let you leave me alone here for a long, long time now." Aang growled playfully into Kama's earn, keeping her close to him.

"I love you, Avatar Aang." Kama cooed back to her new husband as he turned her to face him.

"I love you too, Vala Kama." Aang purred back before sealing their lips once more before Sokka separated them.

"You'll have enough time for that later, right now there's a party!" Sokka exclaimed excitedly as he shoved a glass of wine in each of their hands and ran off.

"I'm not drinking this with a baby." Kama stated as she put the glass down on the nearest table, Aang following her lead.

"Neither am I." Aang said as he moved to lead Kama to dance with him, smiling suggestively at her to try and get her to follow him.

"You have that same look when you asked me to dance at that secret dance six years ago." Kama stated with a smile at the memory as Aang grinned at her.

"Well it's just you and me." Aang cooed before pulling Kama to him as his arms went around her waist, letting her wrap her arms around his neck as they began to dance slowly for once.

"Never would have thought Aang was going to get married, or Kama, let alone to each other." Zuko stated to his uncle who was enjoying the buffet of various foods.

"You never know how the future is going to turn out, my nephew. Maybe I'll find a special lady myself." Iroh said with a smirk before giving a hearty laugh at the idea, Zuko joining in the laughter.

Aang smiled happily as Kama danced with him, never wanting to let her out of his arms since he considered this day the best day of his life. "I love you so much Kama." Aang whispered constantly to his Vala as they danced with one another.

"I love you too Aang." Kama whined in response, causing Aang to shiver with her tone as she smirked at him

The reception continued for a while until people began to leave, giving their congratulations before they left. "You two always throw the best parties. I love you." Sokka whined drunkenly as he hung onto Aang's arm, the newly weds laughing at him.

"Sokka, you've had enough to drink tonight I think." Kama advised as she tried to pull her new husband off towards their bedroom.

"Leave them alone Sokka, I think they want to have some time alone." Katara stated as she pulled her brother off, letting the airbenders escape back to their room as Aang quickly put up a do not disturb sign, jumping into bed with Kama.

"I think it's time I took these two babies home." Suki said as she grabbed Sokka, already holding baby Hakoda in her arms. "Try not to stay up all night with all the noise the two newly weds are going to make." Suki stated to Katara and Toph, since they, along with their own men, were still staying at the air temple.

"We'll try to ignore Twinkle Toes cries through the night." Toph stated with a growl since she hated it the first two times the two airbenders went at it since they got to be so loud.

Aang groaned lightly as he buried his face in Kama's neck, having left a mark on her neck and lower abdomen to prove she was his and his along. "I love you so much." Aang groaned as he let Kama mark his own neck with a angry red hickey.

"I love you more." Kama cooed back as she looked up into her new husband's eyes lovingly, mesmerized by the way he looked at her with such love and care, and even lust considering what they had just done before hand.

"Best day of my life." Aang murmured as he rolled over onto his back, pulling Kama onto his chest so they could try and rest a bit, glad she wasn't mad about the thrown dress anymore since when he first undressed her he threw it across the room.

"Mine too." Kama purred as she nuzzled into his chest, letting sleep try and take her since she was with her husband and best friend once more.

The next morning Aang woke up to hear Kama throwing up in their joined bathroom, running to help his wife with her morning sickness. "It's alright, I'll help you." Aang assured quietly as he rubbed Kama's back to comfort her before she finally stopped, slumping to the floor.

"I'm so going to kill you for shoving that thing in me in the first place." Kama growled as Aang tried not to smile at her mood swings.

The two airbenders left the next day for their honeymoon, letting Toph and Ohev watch the island and hold classes there while they were gone, since Katara and Jet were going to go back to the South Pole that day as well. The two decided their first stop would be the Cave of Two Lovers, purposely getting lost inside to let love lead them out. "There's the crystals again." Aang pointed out after they put out there torches, yelping when Kama leaped into his arms for a kiss.

The two left the cave a little later that day with Aang smiling like a fool, red marks all over his neck and lower areas as Kama found Appa, jumping onto the Sky Bison happily. "Poor Appa, you miss your wife and your soon to be babies." Kama purred as Aang crawled up to take the reigns.

Next the two went to Makapu City for a visit with Aunt Wu, and a chance for Kama to get a much needed Spa day as Aang offered to her that it would help with her aches and pains. "Ah, you two are expecting a child soon, I can feel it." Aunt Wu said to the two airbenders as she greeted them.

"We're naming him Gyatso." Aang stated before Kama had a chance to say what she wanted the name to be.

"Ah, a good choice for a name." Aunt Wu said before taking Kama to read her fortune, Aang, as usual, sneaking off to listen again.

"He's going to be an airbender, as is accustom when two airbenders conceive together." Aunt Wu explained to the ecstatic Vala who just grinned in response. "I was right when I told you that you would marry a powerful bender, wasn't I?" Aunt Wu asked with a smile at the still young Vala who just blushed in response.

"You were. Now we've got a child on the way even." Kama stated as she fully realized for the first time how far she and Aang had come from being rambunctious flirts as twelve year old kids to husband and wife at eighteen.

"Would you like for me to tell you your fortune on family?" Aunt Wu asked as Kama looked back up, nodding slightly before Aunt Wu heard a thud outside the door. "You could get your husband if you wish." Aunt Wu offered before Kama rose to get Aang, knowing it was him outside the door and scowling when she saw him on the floor, smiling sheepishly.

"Uh, hey." Aang greeted nonchalantly before Kama helped him up and pulled him into the room.

"Do you wish to know how many children you'll both have?" Aunt Wu asked once the two airbenders were seated again.

Both shared a quick glance before Aang answered for both of them. "We'll leave that for a surprise later. I think it'll be nice figuring out ourselves how many kids we'll have." Aang stated with a smile at his wife as she hugged him in response.

"Ah, young love. I hope you enjoy the fruits of love and family for how good they are." Aunt Wu said as Aang kissed Kama on the temple lovingly, an arm wrapped around her waist.

The two continued talking with Aunt Wu and had their fortunes read before going to the local day spa, Aang paying for Kama to get a full treatment as she promised to do something nice for him in return. "It's fine Kama, anything to help you with the pregnancy." Aang assured as he sat beside her while she got a full body massage, trying to ignore the fact that another man had his hands on HIS Vala.

After the spa day Aang and Kama went back to their inn, Kama giving Aang his own little gift that she knew he would love. When Aang was in the bath house Kama snuck in with him and slunk into the warm waters with him, crawling up into his lap. "Your turn." Kama cooed sweetly as Aang rested his hands on her hips.

"We get caught, we'll finish in the bedroom." Aang murmured before they began, for once keeping a bit quiet while they worked.

The next day the two were off again, this time for the Southern Air Temple for a few day getaway from everyone.

"How do you think the two love birds are doing?" Toph asked as she and Ohev finished teaching a Metalbending class.

"I think they'll be gone a little longer, leaving time for us to be together." Ohev stated truthfully as Toph smiled mischievously at the idea.

"Then let's enjoy messing up their Air Temple Island." Toph growled deviously before going off to have some fun with the things around, Ohev sighing at how she easily missed what he really wanted to do.

Kama whooped triumphantly as she beat Aang for the fifteenth time at Air Ball. "I am the ultimate Airbender!" Kama chimed confidently as Aang pulled himself out of a pile of snow that he had been knocked into.

"Best sixteen out of eighteen!" Aang argued as Kama rolled her eyes at him before he jumped back up onto the posts.

"Just accept that you've been defeated Avatar. I've won!" Kama announced loudly as she did a flip in the air for emphasis.

Aang ignored her and started another game quickly, not willing to give up so easily.

The two lovers finally returned to Air Temple Island a week later, rested and relaxed and wanting to just return to their normal routine. Aang frowned deeply when he saw the many statues around the temple made of stone, knowing it was Toph by how badly done they were and how she made fun of him in many of them. "Where is she?" Aang questioned as he found Ohev a little while later.

"Republic City, she's at the Metalbending Academy training her students since they graduate in a few days." Ohev explained as Aang began destroying the many distasteful statues with ease.

"Next time, we'll let the White Lotus Sentries house sit." Aang grumbled as Kama helped him, having called on Yung's abilities for a bit of help.

It took a while but eventually all the statues were destroyed and the rubble removed from the temple. "Come here, big baby." Kama cooed as she wrapped her arms around Aang's neck, climbing onto his back like a child to try and lighten his mood.

Aang smiled slightly as he lifted Kama a bit more onto his back. "You're light, you know that. I lift pebbles heavier than you." Aang stated as Kama nibbled on the lobe of his ear playfully, grabbing at his still growing beard to silence him.

"I feel fat though." Kama whined as Aang got Kama off of his back and hugged her tightly.

"You aren't, you're curvy and slender. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were a spirit." Aang cooed sweetly before Kama kissed him gently in thanks.

Aang went into the city to scold Toph for her random acts of destruction while Kama stayed back at the temple to rest. As the weeks passed Kama's signs of pregnancy increased, her abdomen growing in size and causing her to panic once in a while because she thought she was fat, which Aang always had to assure her wasn't true. Kama was going into her twentieth week of pregnancy when Fire Lord Zuko arrived, announcing they had a gift for the two.

"Look out into Yue Bay." Zuko stated as he watched Aang lead Kama, outside.

"What is it you're showing us Zuko?" Kama asked as she tried to ignore the aches and pains in her back and ankles, letting Aang help her along.

"Look." Zuko announced before the two noticed a new construction project out in the middle of Yue Bay. "That will soon be Avatar Aang and Vala Kama Memorial Island." Zuko announced as they noticed that the construction workers were in the process of building two very large statues. "It will tell information on the Avatar and Vala, and will have a statue of each of you on it. Consider it a sign of peace and an early baby shower gift from the Fire Nation." Zuko explained as Kama clung to her husband at the sight of the soon to be memorial sight.

"Zuko...I don't know what to say..." Aang began at the sight of the gift.

"I hope you'll say that all the nations will remain at peace for a long time." Zuko stated with a smile at his two good friends.

"When will it be finished?" Kama asked curiously as she let go of her husband finally, looking to her spiritual great-grandson.

"In about a years time." Zuko assured the two airbenders as they all looked back towards the island in the middle of Yue Bay.

It was unfortunately soon that Aang was forced to begin going away for a few days at a time to attend to business around the world, leaving Kama in the care of Suki who would stay with her. "How's the baby doing?" Suki asked curiously as Kama held her large tummy, yelping when she felt the baby kick and having Suki feel it.

"I think it might be twins." Kama announced as Suki's eyes widened at the news.

"How do you know?" Suki asked as she watched baby Hakoda chase after Momo and Kage, still only crawling though and smiling at how her son reminded her so much of her busy husband.

"Mother's intuition I guess you could say. I'm not sure though." Kama said as she wished Aang could be there with her, her husband having been gone for about four days now on a trip to Ba Sing Se.

"Does Aang know?" Suki asked as Hakoda ran over to her, crawling into her lap carefully.

"No, he's too busy most of the time. I wish he would come home soon." Kama whined, since she was into her thirty-fifth week of pregnancy now.

"He said he would get home as soon as he could, don't worry Kama. He's probably miserable without you." Suki assured as Hakoda yawned and she lifted her son into her arms to cradle.

"So, how have Katara and Jet been doing in the frigged South Pole? Last time we saw them was during their wedding." Kama stated as she felt the baby kick again, holding her large belly.

"Well, Katara is expecting now too." Suki reveled as Kama's jaw dropped in shock.

"When is she expecting?" Kama asked curiously as she stretched out a bit, letting the warm air of spring envelope her.

"Eight months now. She wants a girl, Jet wants a boy, they just keep bickering over what it's going to be." Suki said as the two laughed at the wedded couple.

"Well Aang and I agreed we're naming the baby Gyatso and the next one I get to name Tenzin." Kama announced before yelping at another powerful kick. "These are going to be some airbenders." Kama stated as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh they are, are they?" A familiar voice spoke up as Kama looked up, smiling happily as she saw her husband on the ceiling. "Miss me, sweety?" Aang asked as he dropped down beside the two women, Hakoda giggling at his uncles tricks.

"Of course." Kama cooed as she tried to stand up to hug Aang, but he sat down instead so she wouldn't have to move, letting her hug him either way. She gave another yelp as the baby kicked again, Aang moving his hand to feel his son's movements as he smiled happily at the feel.

"Some airbender." Aang muttered before helping Kama up to try and lead her to their room so she could lay down.

"Are you going to tell him?" Suki asked when she and Kama were alone again, Aang having gone to go get something for Kama to eat, since she was craving fruit again.

"I'll tell him in a little bit." Kama whispered as Aang came back, offering her peaches from the tree by their meditation pavilion.

"How was my son while I was away?" Aang asked as he rested a hand on Kama's extended tummy, feeling the baby kick at the sound of his voice.

"He missed his daddy, just like I did." Kama cooed as Aang dipped down to connect his lips to Kama, the electricity sparking in her as the baby gave a powerful kick.

"I don't think he likes us getting frisky." Aang joked lightly before Kama smacked him playfully, Suki having gone back home a little while before.

"Aang, I've something to tell you." Kama began as Aang laid down beside her, his head on her belly to listen to their child.

"What is it Kama?" Aang asked curiously as he sat up, moving back up to eye level with Kama.

"I think...that it might be twins." Kama reveled as Aang's eyes widened in shock at the news, knowing it looked a bit odd that Kama's tummy was bigger than it should have been at this stage but not having thought it could be twins.

"How...how do you know?" Aang asked as he moved to listen to her belly again, wanting to hear his son and wishing that he could be born so he could hold him.

"Mother's intuition I guess. Sometimes I feel more than just two hands hit my stomach." Kama explained as Aang began grinning at the idea of having twins with the woman he loved more than anything in the whole world.

"What do you want to name the other?" Aang asked as he sat back up, beginning to pepper her face with gentle, loving kisses.

"I don't know, maybe Kuzon, or if it's a girl...Serenity." Kama proposed as Aang beamed at her for the name chosen for a girl.

"I like that one. Serenity." Aang mumbled as the idea stuck in his mind, wanting a baby girl now as well.

"They're kicking again." Kama advised as Aang moved his head down to listen to his children, hoping Kama was right now about it being twins she was having.

"Only a little longer and you'll get to be a mommy." Aang cooed as Kama nuzzled her face into her husbands neck gently, wrapping her arms around him tightly as Aang kept one hand on her tummy to feel his babies.

"Then you'll get to be a daddy, a great daddy at that." Kama purred back as Aang smiled widely at the idea of finally fathering kids with Kama.

"I hope they're rambunctious like us." Aang murmured as he began to feel sleep tugging at his eyes, ignoring it since he wanted to talk and lay in bed with his wife, pleasantly surprised when she moved one hand down to his inner thighs.

"I hope they don't destroy everything." Kama stated as Aang laughed at her for even thinking that they could destroy something, but then remembering how much damage he and Kama had caused to the Southern Air Temple as kids as well.

"Well, if they do we'll fix it and get them more toys since that means they don't have enough to do, in case you forgot how we destroyed a statue of one of the elders once by accident." Aang stated as Kama burst into laughter at the memory.

"I've never seen the Elders so mad, it was hilarious!" Kama yelped through her laughter as Aang felt the baby kick at their laughter and talking, surprised Kama didn't yelp this time since he had his hand on her belly.

"I cant wait to see who the baby takes after more." Aang muttered as his eyes locked with Kama's, leaning in and crushing his lips delicately into hers before yelping as she bit his bottom lip.

"Sorry, baby kicked a little too hard." Kama said as Aang licked his sore lower lip.

"I know, he kicked my hand. It's alright though, don't worry about it." Aang assured before pulling his pregnant wife closer to him, wanting her to try and sleep now.

"You know what I hate about being pregnant." Kama spoke up after a few moments of silence, Aang opening his eyes to look down at her head that was on his chest. "That I cant practice my airbending." Kama finished as Aang laughed at her need to practice so much.

The two fell asleep easily, the baby finally settling down enough so Kama could relax.

The next day Aang took Kama out to the airbending gates, allowing her to try and maneuver her way through them and was pleasantly surprised when his pregnant wife made her way through the gates with ease. "This is nothing, I did this as a five year old." Kama stated as she leaned against one of the stationary gates.

"Fine, then what do you want to do to practice?" Aang asked as he walked around the gates towards his loving wife.

Kama smiled deviously at her husband as he realized he said the wrong words. "I want to fly. Grab your glider, Avatar. We're going flying!" Kama announced as Aang frowned but knew he couldn't convince Kama otherwise.

The two airbenders went inside and grabbed their gliders and once outside were off, taking part in their delicate dance that was airbending.

It was soon that Kama's delivery day was approaching, and Aang began to feel nervous and jittery more often than not as their friends arrived to be with them on the special day that a new Airbender would be born. "Kama, are you sure you should be flying? You're due any day now." Sokka called up to the girl he considered a sister by now, Hakoda with Suki.

"I am fine. Besides, the baby likes to fly too." Kama called back down as Aang came out side, jaw dropping at the sight of his wife flying at such a time like this.

"Kama!" Aang yelped in horror, the idea of her possibly going into labor while flying on her glider too much to even think about.

"You and I both know I'm fine! The baby likes it and so do I." Kama called down to her worried and now obviously angry husband.

"Kama, get down here!" Aang yelled up to Kama as the Vala rolled her eyes, doing a loop in midair that almost made Aang's heart stop from how worried he was for her and the baby.

"Kama, he's going to have a heart attack if you don't come down here!" Sokka called up to the Vala as he stroked his goatee nervously, knowing at any moment Aang could lose it and fly up to bring Kama down himself.

"Five more minutes!" Kama called down like a little child before Aang, like Sokka predicted, took off into the sky to force Kama down to the ground. "Uh oh." Kama muttered before she dropped down a bit, speeding up to flee from her angry husband.

"Kama get back here!" Aang snapped angrily as he tried to get Kama back down to the ground, everyone else coming outside to see the air fight.

"Why's Kama flying?" Zuko questioned Sokka since Sokka was supposed to make sure Kama didn't do anything to put herself in danger.

"I turned my back for only a few seconds, and she's already up in the sky." Sokka mumbled before watching the two.

Kama suddenly dropped from the sky as she felt a sharp pain course through her, Aang grabbing her quickly and bringing her down. "Are you crazy? You could have fallen!" Aang snapped before he saw pain in Kama's eyes.

"Or gone into labor?" Kama asked before letting out a sharp cry of pain as she felt a sudden contraction.

* * *

**Uh oh! Looks like someone shouldn't have gone flying so close to their delivery day! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I thought I would have a bit of trouble with that vows part, but surprisingly it came a bit easier than I thought. I hope I made all of you though that were excited for the wedding happy. Thank you all for reading, it's always a pleasure to have so many reading and loving my story. Next chapter will be out soon, and please remember to review!**


	9. A Family Together

**Greetings once more my loyal readers! First off, to those who may want to read the missing chapter, I posted it elsewhere and put the link on my profile in case anyone wants to read it. That way it's always available. Anyways, I'll let you all get right to the chapter since I know you must be excited. I hope you enjoy, and please remember to review!**

* * *

Aang nearly panicked when Kama's shrill cry of pain rung out and he quickly rushed her inside, hoping to the spirits it was finally time for her to give birth. He quickly laid Kama down on the nearest bed he could find, everyone swarming as one of their White Lotus healers that had been staying with them came to help. "You'll need to help too, Avatar." The healer advised as Aang held his wife's hand tightly, kissing her temple to try and sooth her pain.

"What? I don't know how to deliver a child!" Aang exclaimed before Kama squeezed his hand tightly, reaching out with her other hand to grab him by the collar of his robes.

"You'll help or you'll never get another chance to even make another child!" Kama barked angrily before Aang moved down to help the healer, Bumi moving to console his young friend.

"You've delivered children, you can birth them too! You're the Vala, you can do just about anything with the help of your Avatar." Bumi stated to the Vala before she let out a sharp cry as the baby started coming, Aang almost passing out before the healer stopped him.

"If you pass out, I am divorcing you!" Kama snapped angrily before another contraction came as the healer told her to push.

"Better not pass out Aang." Sokka teased lightly before yelping as a gust of air was shot at him from the angry, moody Vala.

Aang eventually moved up to Kama again, letting the healer work as he held Kama's hand and kissed the arrows on her hands and forehead, trying to comfort her through the pain she was feeling. He wanted to make it up to her for carrying his son for nine months. "It's alright Kama, I love you sweety." Aang cooed into her ear until finally a babies cry was heard.

"Wait, we're not done here, there's another!" The healer announced as she handed the baby to it's father, Aang looking down at his newborn in amazement, dropping down to the floor from the shear happiness he felt over finally being a father. He felt a tear slip down his face as the little boy grabbed his father's hand.

"Welcome to the world, Gyatso." Aang cooed softly to his new son before turning his attention back to his wife, holding her hand with one hand and holding baby Gyatso in his other.

Kama continued screaming and threatening Aang for doing such a thing to her until finally another babies cry pierced through the air, the healer holding up the baby girl before handing it over to Kama. "Serenity." Kama cooed sweetly as tears poured down her face.

"They had twins? Never thought Twinkle Toes was that good." Toph mused before Ohev silenced his fiance.

Aang handed over Gyatso to his mother as he held his baby girl, overjoyed at the sight of his children and ecstatic to finally be a father, with Kama none the less which just made him even happier. "Hi Serenity." Aang greeted quietly before he shed a few more tears as his baby girl pressed her hand to her daddy's, letting Aang hold her small hand.

"Four Airbenders. They're not alone anymore." Zuko spoke up from where he stood with Mai, wondering when he and Mai could have a child since the sight made him wish he had a son of his own.

After a bit of help with the pain she was feeling, Aang helped Kama back to their own room, the new mother coddling her newborns like she would never let them go. "Can I hold my son, at least?" Aang asked as he laid down beside Kama, the mother reluctantly handing baby Gyatso to his father, but only after she smothered him with kisses.

"He looks more like his father." Kama pointed out as Aang looked down at his smiling son, grinning widely when he saw Kama was right.

"Then that means Serenity's a momma's girl, since Gyatso takes after me more." Aang stated before looking up as Suki and Sokka peaked in, baby Hakoda crawling in through the door.

"Mind if he sees the babies?" Suki asked as Sokka tried to get his son out of the Airbending masters room, but Aang scooped him up and onto the bed to see his children.

"It's fine Sokka, he's just curious probably." Aang stated as Hakoda began babbling to the new born, Kama laughing at the baby talk.

"I think they've already made friends." Kama spoke up tiredly before Suki moved in to help her with the babies, seeing that the young Vala was exhausted.

"Kama, you should sleep. We'll take care of the babies." Aang assured as he tried to get Kama to lay down, but she refused, wanting to be with her children.

"I just went through the pain of hours of being in labor, I want to be with my children." Kama stated as she held Serenity closer to her body, wanting to keep her children with her.

"Alright, alright." Aang muttered before smiling as Kama pecked him on the cheek gently, nuzzling his neck for a moment before pulling away to take care of her child.

Later that night Kama eventually agreed to go to bed, but only if Aang went to bed with her. "It's a good thing we got two cribs." Kama said as she put Gyatso into his crib, tucking the baby boy in while Aang did the same with Serenity, kissing his baby girl on the forehead before leading Kama over to their bed, tired from his first day as a father as he sent a gust of wind to put out their candles.

"I love you Kama." Aang murmured tiredly as he kept his wife and the mother of his children close to him, kissing her gently before settling in to sleep.

Aang and Kama had only been asleep for a few hours when Gyatso's cries woke them up, Aang letting Kama stay in bed as he got up to sooth his son. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" Kama asked as she looked up from their bed, seeing Aang changing the babies diaper tiredly.

"I'm sure Kama, go back to sleep." Aang assured before the Vala laid back down, waiting until he laid back down a few minutes later to snuggle into his chest.

"You're a good daddy, and an even better husband." Kama purred softly before smiling as Aang's lips connected with her forehead, letting sleep take them again.

The two slept through the rest of the night and the next morning Kama woke up to take care of the babies, letting Aang sleep since he had been the one to take care of Gyatso the night before.

Kama, with the help of Suki, got the babies fed and changed their diapers before Aang even woke up, the Avatar panicking for a moment on where his family went before he found them all out on the Meditation Pavilion. "You couldn't wake me to have me help?" Aang asked as he sat down with his family and Suki, who he still considered family since she was like a sister to him.

"We were fine on our own Aang. I wanted to let you sleep since you woke up with Gyatso last night and took care of him." Kama stated as Aang took his baby girl from Suki, letting the mother take Hakoda who was trying to throw peaches that had fallen to the ground.

"Well I wanted to be with my family." Aang said before yelping as Serenity tugged on his short beard, Kama laughing slightly before placing a gentle kiss to his jaw line to try and sooth him.

"She likes your beard." Kama commented with a smirk before looking down as baby Gyatso tugged at her hand playfully.

"They love their mommy, then again, what's not to love." Aang cooed as Kama blushed lightly before letting Aang kiss her gently, the babies giggling as the two tried not to laugh in the middle of their loving kiss.

The new family stayed at Air Temple Island most of the time, Aang working out of the temple so he could stay close to his wife and kids, sending White Lotus sentries in to Republic city when they needed anything. Before the two Airbending masters even knew it their children were three years old and already going crazy. "Daddy! Daddy watch me!" Serenity called to her father as she stood at the Airbending gates, Kama watching from nearby already as she had been the one to start the gates.

Aang turned to his daughter and beamed happily when he saw her begin to maneuver through the Airbending gates like a natural airbender, running up to her and lifting her into his arms. "That was great, sweetheart! You're a natural, just like your mother." Aang stated as he turned to Kama, who was smiling lovingly at him while letting Gyatso lay out with her.

"Daddy, can Hakoda come to the island to play today? Please, please, please!" Serenity begged her father as Kama chuckled lightly, loving how her children were such close friends with Sokka's son and Katara's daughter Kya, who they rarely got to see since Katara and Jet lived in the South Pole.

"If your Aunt Suki let's him come over, then yes he can come play." Aang agreed as he lifted Serenity onto his shoulders, grimacing when she tugged on his beard that he had to keep somewhat short since she and Gyatso were always tugging on it.

"Lets go get him then! I wanna come this time!" Serenity whined as Gyatso jumped up, climbing onto his fathers shoulders with ease to join Serenity, gnawing on his fathers bald head playfully as Kama laughed at the sight.

"I hope that none of our grandchildren are like that." Kama spoke up as Gyatso stopped gnawing on Aang's head, much to the Avatar's relief as he smiled at Kama slightly.

"I'll go see about getting your aunt to bring Hakoda out to play. You two keep playing with your mother. I hear she likes it when you jump on her back or blast her with air currents." Aang whispered the last part, Kama not having heard his little prank for her.

The two airbending children grinned before leaping off of Aang and running for their mother quickly.

Aang smirked at Kama's obvious annoyance about the trick before going off to send one of Appa's offspring to get Suki and Hakoda, already knowing that Sokka was busy with work in the city. "Hey Appa, how's your sons and daughters?" Aang asked as he patted his friend on the head before yelping as Tashi, Appa's first born son, charged him.

Aang and Kama thought it would be funny to name a few of the bison after the elders that had always been on them about their practicing. They found it funny, considering it was both a way of keeping them in memory and making fun of their old elders. "Alright Tashi, you can go get them." Aang gave in before sending the sky bison off with one of the White Lotus Sentries to get Suki and Hakoda.

One thing Kama and Aang found even more hilarious was that Kama had chosen to name one of Asha's daughters Mother Superior, bringing both airbenders to tears from so much laughter since the Mother Superior who watched over Kama as a child wasn't always fun and games nice. Mother Superior, their sky bison, on the other hand, was rambunctious, just like most of the offspring of Appa and Asha, which came to be about seven in the one litter.

Aang went back to his family to find Kama had took her children for a fly on a Wind Surfer, almost causing Aang to have a heart attack before they landed. "Hiya daddy! Mommy said you're a bad airbender!" Serenity chimed as Aang glared playfully at Kama for teaching their children that.

"Why don't you two go off and play. Your dad and I have something to talk about." Kama said before her children ran off to have fun around the Air Temple.

"What's on your mind, beautiful?" Aang asked as he walked up and wrapped his arms around Kama's waist.

"You. We haven't had a date since the babies were born. I miss getting to go out together Aang." Kama whined as she rested her head on Aang's chest.

"I could see if Iroh could watch them for us. You know he loves the kids. I'm sure he wouldn't mind watching them while you and I went on a date." Aang explained as Kama smiled at him for the idea, leaning in and kissing him gently, before laughing as she heard her children's protests.

"Oogies!" Gyatso yelled before running away, having put his hands over his eyes and instead running into a nearby bush.

"Now who taught him that?" Kama asked as Aang smiled sheepishly before moving to go help Gyatso out of the bush he ran into.

"Well do you want me to send a Sentry to see if Iroh will baby sit, or should we wait since Suki's coming with Hakoda?" Aang asked after he got Gyatso out of the bush, taking note to remember to teach Gyatso to watch where he ran.

"We should wait. By the way, next time you teach Gyatso something like that, you're sleeping in the boys dormitories alone, away from me." Kama advised as Aang cringed just from the idea of being away from Kama since they slept together every night.

"I didn't even mean to. Sokka and I were talking and Gyatso apparently was nearby." Aang explained as Kama laughed at her son's eavesdropping abilities.

"Like father like son." Kama replied simply before walking off to find her children.

Suki arrived not much later with Hakoda, the three children running off happily to play around Air Temple Island. "So, how's the kids been for you?" Suki asked as she sat with Kama, the two watching their kids run around, Aang back in his office working on paperwork.

"Good, just causing trouble every chance they get. Earlier alone Gyatso ran headlong into a bush. Apparently Aang and Sokka taught him about Oogies." Kama stated as Suki tried not to laugh at what their husbands had taught the young boy.

"At least he didn't teach your son how to throw a boomerang already." Suki advised before indicating Hakoda, who had a toy boomerang with him and threw it towards Gyatso, only for it to come flying back at him and hit him in the head.

"Oh spirits, another Sokka!" Kama yelped before they began laughing at how Sokka and Hakoda looked so alike already, and the young son even wanted to be a warrior already.

Suki offered to take the two airbending children into the city for the night so that Kama and Aang could have some time to themselves, seeing that the two hadn't had much time alone together. "Really, it's fine Kama. You two deserve some time together without these two causing trouble. Don't worry, they'll be fine. They love playing with Hakoda anyways." Suki explained before Kama finally agreed, not very happy that for the first time since they were born she would be away from her children.

Suki took the two airbending children back with her and Hakoda, taking Tashi on Kama's request, while Kama went to get her husband. "Oh Aangy." Kama whined as she stood in the doorway to their room, Aang looking up from his work.

"What's wrong? Did they destroy something?" Aang asked as he got up, only to see the way Kama smiled at him suggestively.

"They're with Suki, which means you and I are completely alone." Kama purred as she moved into the room, grabbing Aang by the collar of his robes to try and get him to follow her to Appa so they could go and have a date together.

"Hmm then that means we finally get to have a date together. Let's go into the city, we'll figure something out while we're there." Aang stated before he began to follow Kama to Appa, glad to finally have a chance to be alone with his wife.

Suki smiled as Hakoda showed the twins to his room, showing them all his toys and everything he had as Sokka finally came home, obviously exhausted. "Are Aang and Kama here? I hear Gyatso and Serenity." Sokka said as he sat down in their living room tiredly.

"I offered to watch the twins for them so they could have some time along. They haven't been on a date together in three years, they deserved a break." Suki explained to her husband before kissing him on the cheek.

"Aang, how would you feel about having another kid?" Kama asked carefully as she and her Avatar sat together in the park, both eating ice cream while they watched the sights of the park.

"I already knew you wanted to have another one, you don't need to be shy about asking me it." Aang said as he offered a spoonful of ice cream to Kama, biting his lower lip when she purposely licked the spoon clean to try and drive him crazy. "You said you wanted to name one Tenzin, I remember that." Aang said as he tried to ignore the way Kama was rubbing against his thigh.

"I also want to name one Bumi." Kama reminded, frowning slightly since their old friend had recently come down with sickness. They tried to get him to move to Air Temple Island so they could help take care of him, but he refused, wanting to stay close to his kingdom.

Aang frowned slightly before wrapping an arm around Kama tightly to comfort her. "He'll be fine Kama, don't worry. Remember, he's the toughest guy we know, well, besides Toph but she's a girl." Aang stated as Kama laughed at him before kissing him tenderly on the lips, dabbing some ice cream on his nose playfully.

"He's also a hundred and twenty one year old man." Kama advised as her thoughts caught back up with her, causing Aang to lift her into his lap. "Aang! We're in public!" Kama hissed as she tried to get away, but he wouldn't have any of that.

"I don't care if we're in public. We're allowed to show our affection for one another." Aang argued as he kept Kama on his lap, giving her another spoonful of his own ice cream.

The two lovers watched the sun set from the park before going to get their children back from Suki and Sokka, Kama laughing when she saw how they were tugging on Sokka's goatee. "I should have warned you, Gyatso likes to tug on Aang's beard most of the time." Kama said as Sokka glared at her before handing over the three year old boy.

The family of airbenders got home soon after leaving Sokka and Suki's house, putting their two wild children to bed before retreating to their own room as well. "Still feel like having another baby?" Aang asked as he straddled his wife's hips gently.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can try to do it right now." Kama stated as Aang began kissing her neck gently.

"Aww, we haven't done it in months though, thought you might want to." Aang purred playfully before Kama flipped them around so she could straddle his hips instead.

"Alright, Avatar. You want to do it, then don't try and knock me up with twins this time." Kama stated as she sat down on Aang's lap, earning a flirty wink from her husband before he began kissing her neck gently.

Aang and Kama went to sleep a few hours later, only to be woken up when both Gyatso and Serenity came running into their room, hopping into bed with them. "It's thunder storming." Kama advised Aang tiredly as she led the children sleep between them.

"Alright, let's all just go to bed then." Aang stated as Serenity snuggled into his side, not against the idea of having his whole family sleeping with him during the thunder storm.

It was a few weeks later that Kama announced Aang had impregnated her once again, trying to go after her husband with rapid slashes of air when their children weren't around.

"Think of it this way Kama, you'll get to help train more Airbenders." Aang tried to reason before yelping and dodging a thrown plate, glad that the kids were down playing with the Sky Bison.

Aang finally calmed Kama down and the two discussed names, Kama wanting the child to be named Bumi if it were a boy. "Oh Aang, I hope it is a boy." Kama whined into her husband's ear as they snuggled together outside on the beach, letting their children play in the shallow waters of Yue Bay.

"I hope I get to tell Koh off again." Aang stated as Kama chuckled at her husband's words, since a few weeks after the twins were born Koh came for a visit, and Aang could have killed him if it weren't for Kama calming him down.

"Koh won't come back this time probably. Don't worry Aang." Kama cooed as she heard Gyatso yell Oogies again before watching him run from them.

"Gyatso come back here!" Aang called after his son before going after the young boy.

Kama laughed as she watched her husband chase after her retreating son. It was later that day that the two told their young children they would be getting a little brother or sister. "Ooh! I'm going to be a good big sister!" Serenity exclaimed excitedly as she ran around in circles quickly, Gyatso following her lead.

"Hope you're ready for more of this." Kama whispered to Aang quietly as he wrapped an arm around Kama's waist tightly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Aang answered back truthfully before smiling as Kama kissed him for the sweet words.

It was about two months later that Katara and Jet came for a visit at Air Temple Island. "Oh that statue never gets old." Katara commented about Avatar Aang and Vala Kama Memorial Island. It showed the two Airbenders, Aang with one leg up on a rock as he held up his staff, the Air Nation symbol on it and Kama's back to him, the Vala sitting on an Air Scooter and holding up a staff similar to the one Aang held, both smiling confidently and adorned with Air Nation symbols.

"It's only two years old anyways." Kama commented as she watched Gyatso and Serenity run around with Kya and Hakoda.

"So how's it been living here on Air Temple Island?" Katara asked as she watched Jet talk with Sokka and Aang, Suki with the children playing with them.

"It's fine, it's better than living in the city like Suki and Sokka have to. Aang and I are going to try and implement a new idea though. We decided we need people to continue the ideas of the Air Nation and Airbending. We're going to call these people Air Acolytes and let them live here." Kama explained before watching as Gyatso ran headlong into another bush.

"He's like his father, he's a bit of a klutz." Katara commented with a smile at how many times Aang had ran into stuff when he was twelve.

"It's been almost ten years now since the whole ordeal. Spirits, how time flies." Kama murmured, having been thinking about the same time as Katara.

"All of us have kids now except for Toph and Ohev. Wonder when they're going to have a kid." Katara stated before the two laughed at the idea of Toph having a child.

"So what's the name for your new baby going to be?" Katara asked curiously as Kama glanced over at Aang, seeing he was talking guy stuff from the way he was acting with the boys.

"Bumi." Kama answered with a small smile before Katara put a hand on her shoulder to comfort the girl who was such close friends with the old king.

"I think he's going to like that. You should send him a message, invite him to Air Temple Island so he can come see the baby that will be named after him." Katara offered as Kama smiled at the idea, before sending a random blast of air at her husband and knocking him flying, earning laughter from the four children before Gyatso and Serenity began trying to mimic her.

"Kama!" Aang called over as he stood up, knowing it was her because of the force of the blast, his children only knowing how to do weak gusts of air.

"Yes dear?" Kama called back innocently as she turned to Aang, smiling at him as mischief danced in her eyes.

Aang opened his mouth to reply, before remembering their children were nearby and kept silent, turning back to the other men near him. Sokka smirked as he imitated the sound of a whip cracking, before yelping as Aang actually hit him with a water whip.

Katara and Jet stayed at Air Temple Island with the family of Airbenders for about two weeks, the three toddlers running around and causing chaos. "You had to start teaching them airbending early." Aang muttered tiredly as he collapsed back into their bed, having just finished repairing a destroyed gate from the Airbending Gates training equipment, Gyatso having accidentally sent it flying when he slammed into it.

"They're strong for three year old kids." Kama replied simply as she laid beside her husband, rubbing his thigh gently to try and lighten the Avatar's mood before smirking as she moved to straddle Aang's hips.

"Please don't Kama. I'm exhausted." Aang mumbled as he rubbed his hands over his face tiredly.

"So you don't want to fool around with your pregnant wife? Alright, your loss." Kama said with a shrug before rolling out of Aang's lap and over to her side of the bed, settling in to sleep.

Aang growled slightly before moving to grab his wife, pulling her to him as his lips connected with hers. "You flirt." Aang commented simply before sitting up as he heard a certain boy yell Oogies again, turning to see Gyatso in the door with Kage at his side since the Armadillo Lion normally slept with the children.

"Come here sweety. Why're you up so late?" Kama asked her son as the boy ran and jumped into bed with them, crawling into his mother's lap.

"I had a bad dream." Gyatso grumbled as Kage took his old place at the end of the bed, letting Aang stay near his wife for once.

"Aw, well I know the cure for a bad dream." Kama cooed sweetly to her young child before she laid down, letting her son snuggle in with her. "I love you Gyatso, you know that?" Kama asked sweetly as the young airbender yawned, Aang laying on his other side as he tucked their son into the covers.

"I love you too Mommy." Gyatso said tiredly before his mother kissed him gently on the forehead.

"What about your daddy?" Kama asked as she watched Aang smile at his two family members.

"I love daddy too." Gyatso said before falling asleep, the two parents chuckling lightly before settling in to sleep as well.

"I love you Kama." Aang cooed softly to the Vala who tucked his son in better.

"I love you too Aang." Kama cooed back before stretching slightly and letting sleep take her, Aang following the lead as he too fell asleep.

The chaos continued until Katara and Jet went back to the South Pole, Kya going with them much to the young Airbenders disappointment. "Ready or not, here I come!" Serenity announced before she took off to search for her brother, the two playing hide and seek together.

Gyatso laughed as he hid behind the statue of the original Monk Gyatso, covering his mouth so Serenity wouldn't here him as he sunk down to the floor. "She'll never find me here." Gyatso muttered quietly to himself as he waited, unaware of a certain visiting King watching him from nearby with a smile.

"Now, I think you can hide somewhere better than that." King Bumi called over to the young boy before Gyatso went running for him, excited to see the man they considered their uncle.

"Uncle Bumi!" Gyatso announced excitedly before leaping into the old man's arms.

"Uncle Bumi!" Serenity exclaimed as she went running, tagging Gyatso while she had the chance before leaping into the Earthbenders arms as well.

"Bumi's here Kama." Aang advised as he found Kama on the meditation pavilion, trying to meditate to see if she could learn a bit about what the baby will be.

"I know, I heard Tashi's roar and Bumi's excited yelling." Kama stated as she stood up, Aang laughing at how their old friend acted when he was already a hundred and twenty one.

"Hey, that means he's feeling better. That's a good thing." Aang reminded as Kama smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek for the way he always had to try and make her feel better if she was upset about something.

"Ah, there you are. Your children were just enjoying the stories I had to tell them." Bumi stated once Aang and Kama found him near the statue of Monk Gyatso, the two young toddlers sitting in front of their uncle happily.

"Why don't you two go play, we need to talk with your uncle for a little while." Kama said before the two toddlers ran off to go play with the many toys that were in their room.

"How've you been, Bumi?" Aang asked as he hugged his old friend, gasping when the old man hugged back with all his Earthbending strength.

"I've been swell, Aang. Just trying to find my successor still. It's a hard task." Bumi reminded before Kama led him to their living room so they could all sit down. "What is it you two had to tell me that was so important you sent Tashi, who might I remind is your most impatient Sky Bison." Bumi said as Aang laughed at how some of the bison acted.

"Well, we're expecting again, we wanted to tell you in person." Kama stated as Bumi laughed, grabbing Kama and pulling her into a strong hug.

"You two, you can never keep out of the bedroom, can you?" Bumi asked teasingly before sitting back down, trying to muffle a bad cough in his robes. "So, what's the gender of this one going to be?" Bumi asked after he stopped coughing, looking between the two Airbending masters.

"We don't know yet, this time we didn't have Koh come and give away the surprises. I think he learned his lesson after last time." Aang stated confidently before Kama smacked him for his arrogance, that being his downfall in a past life.

"Well, have you picked out any names yet? I know one of you told me you wanted to name a child Tenzin." Bumi said with a smile at the Vala opposite him, since he knew fully well that it was Kama who told him that she wanted a baby called Tenzin.

"We've thought of a few names." Aang announced with a shrug, letting Kama give the big news to their old friend since she spent the most time with the old King.

"And those would be?" Bumi asked as Kama smiled at him warmly, hoping Bumi would like that they wanted to name a child after him.

"We wanted to name it after you if it is a boy." Kama announced as Bumi looked at her in shock before leaping up and pulling Kama into an almost bone crushing hug.

"It will be a strong boy then! I never would have thought you would want to name a baby after a eccentric old man like me." Bumi said with his signature laugh, Aang joining in the laughter.

"Well I wouldn't want to forget the man who helped me in more ways than I can count." Kama said with a smile before he hugged her again.

* * *

**Yay! Another baby, and this one named after Bumi! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, since it took me a bit to write it surprisingly. Anyways, thanks for reading. It's always a joy to see how many people love to read this story. Next chapter will be out soon, and please remember to review since I love getting reviewes and the more I get the faster I write!**


	10. Caring For A Family

**Greetings loyal readers. I hope you all have been a bit surprised with the children. I apologize if it seems like things are moving a bit faster now though. Anyways, I'll let you all get right to the chapter. I hope you enjoy, and please review since I only got one review for the last chapter.**

* * *

Kama smiled as she watched Bumi play with her two children. He had been coming for regular visits now since they announced a few months ago that the next child would be named after him. He normally came when Aang, unfortunately, had to go away on business. "Bumi, don't encourage them!" Kama called frantically before running to stop Gyatso from barreling through the forest of bamboo, not wanting him to hurt himself.

"Mommy, when is daddy going to come back?" Serenity asked after Kama pulled them all away from the bamboo forest.

"Soon baby." Kama said back sweetly, even though she was a bit worried since she knew Aang was helping Ty Lee move from the Fire Nation Palace to a place in Republic City, knowing how flirty the Chi blocker could be.

"Now I'll show you a different game." Bumi announced before leading the two airbending toddlers away again, Kama growling before going to follow in case the "game" was one that would end in destruction or injury.

Aang sighed as he finally finished helping bring Ty Lee's stuff to her new house in Republic City, wondering why one girl needed so much stuff. "Thank you so much Aang!" Ty Lee chimed happily as she threw herself at the young Avatar, wrapping her arms around him as Aang tried to ignore the obvious flirting attempts.

"It's no problem Ty Lee. Always willing to help a friend." Aang stated as he wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead, glad he had shaved his beard since if he had had it the heat would have made him overheat possible.

"It's so hot today though. The least I can do is offer you a drink." Ty Lee said as she bent over to pick up a water skin, purposely propping her behind up so Aang could stare at her.

Aang felt his face flush for a moment before trying to flee, not wanting anything to worsen since even something like this could upset Kama. "It's alright, I really should be getting back to Air Temple Island." Aang stated as Ty Lee held the water skin out for him.

"Oh. But I needed help putting my bed back together. I cant do that alone." Ty Lee said as she gave the Avatar a pouting face, Aang frowning before sighing, unable to say no to someone in need.

Kama stretched out in one of the reclined chairs Aang had made of stone out on the beach, watching as her children and Bumi played in the shallow waters as she wished her husband were home already, missing him since he always helped her with her aches and pains of her last pregnancy, and now she was seven months in. "Now don't you think we should get your mother wet?" Bumi asked the two toddlers as he indicated their mother.

"Yeah! I wanna do it!" Gyatso announced before creating a weak air current that caught a bit of water and spritzed it towards their mother, Kama looking up with a smile.

"So it's a water fight you want, huh?" Kama asked before she created a strong enough air current to soak all three pranksters easily, laughing as her children came running to her and soaked her with their own wet robes.

Aang groaned as he finally finished helping Ty Lee put her bed back together, almost running out when the girl stripped down to her undergarments from how she was obviously trying to seduce him. He didn't have the heart to tell her off, even though he was happily married with two kids and one on the way. "Alright, I'm done." Aang announced as he walked out of Ty Lee's bedroom, bending the sweat off of his forehead quickly.

"Oh thank you so much Aang!" Ty Lee chimed happily as she threw her arms around him again, shoving her chest in the Avatar's face as he flushed bright red before hearing someone slam the door to the house, turning to see Mai.

"Well, I thought I was helping you move, not walking in on something." Mai stated as she looked between the two carefully as Aang finally pried Ty Lee off him, moving for the door slowly.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go. I have to get back to Air Temple Island." Aang announced before fleeing quickly to Appa to head back to the island and be with his family, aware of Mai's eyes following him and hoping she didn't think something was between him and the Chi blocker since he was happily married.

Kama smiled as she watched Zuko treat her children to blasts of fire, the Fire Lord in the area since Mai was helping Ty Lee unpack at her new house. "It's unfortunate that they won't be able to bend all four elements like Aang and I." Kama said to Zuko as he walked over to her, letting Bumi play with the children again.

"At least they can Airbend." Zuko reminded as Kama smiled, holding her belly when the baby kicked lightly.

"More Airbenders to come, don't worry. After this one, there's going to be at least one more." Kama stated as Zuko laughed at her persistence before they heard Appa's familiar roar, looking up to see Aang flying over before landing.

"Daddy!" The twins yelled before running to greet their father quickly, leaping into Aang's arms with ease as Aang smiled at his children before watching as Kama walked over, kissing him on the cheek lightly.

"Took your sweet time." Kama stated as Aang smiled sheepishly before kissing her back, ignoring the Oogies comment from Gyatso up until the young boy fled towards the beach.

"I've got him, you rest." Aang said to Kama before going off after his son on an Air Scooter.

Zuko left later after a family dinner to go help Mai and Ty Lee with the unpacking. Aang and Kama got their two children washed up and ready for bed, letting Bumi tell them stories as they retreated to their room. "I missed you." Kama whined as she wrapped her arms around Aang's neck, moving closer to him.

"I know, you kept sending lonely pulses to me. Even though you were here with three other people." Aang stated as Kama smiled innocently at him, nuzzling his neck gently.

"I was lonely without you here keeping me comfort. I had two toddlers and a man who still acts like a child to keep my company, and I also wanted someone to snuggle with." Kama said as Aang chuckled lowly, pulling Kama over to the bed to lay down.

"How's the baby?" Aang asked as he rubbed Kama's belly gently, laughing when he felt a small kick in response.

"Missing it's father as much as the other two did." Kama stated as they laid back, Kama snuggling up to Aang with a smile.

"Well, I'm back now. How's about I give you a massage to make you feel better." Aang offered as he began rubbing Kama's neck gently, loving the way she moved closer to him.

"You suck up." Kama muttered quietly as she let Aang rub her neck, nuzzling her face into his own to try and leave her mark on him.

Bumi continued helping Kama teach the toddlers, even though the Vala made it clear she didn't want them to become pranksters like her and Aang, and soon Bumi had taught them how to play proper pranks on their parents. "I'm afraid to see what he's going to teach baby Bumi." Aang muttered as he finished cleaning up a finished cleaning up a food fight that the two twins had started out on the meditation pavilion with their uncle.

"Nothing if I have anything to say about it." Kama spoke up from where she sat, keeping a hand on her extended belly, this time keeping to resting since her due date was near.

"I don't think you have anything to say about it." Aang pointed out before dodging an air slash from his wife, the Vala smiling playfully.

"He kicked when you said that, I think he doesn't agree with you." Kama commented as Aang moved over to sit with his wife, hand on her belly to feel his third child.

"Well he hasn't met his uncle fully yet." Aang reminded as Kama laughed at him, watching as Aang put his head to her belly to listen to his son.

Bumi made sure he was there again when Kama gave birth to the new baby, most of their friends having come again to be with the airbending lovers as they brought another child into the world. "It's not as bad as last time." Kama muttered through the pain as she tried to push the child out, grabbing Aang by the collar of his shirt. "Why do you keep causing this?" Kama questioned as Aang smiled sheepishly at her, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

"At least it's not twins." Bumi spoke up from where he stood with the White Lotus Healer who helped with Kama's last pregnancy.

"He's got a poi..." Kama cut Aang short with a scream as she tried to push the child from her body.

This continued until finally baby Bumi was born, the old king giving the child named after him to his mother as Kama held her baby tightly, her other two children around her looking down at their new little brother. "Hey, I'm Gyatso, this is Serenity. We're your new brother and sister." Gyatso greeted with a big smile as the baby giggled at the two toddlers around him.

"Only one more time of this if you want a baby named Tenzin." Aang reminded quietly as he kissed Kama on the temple lovingly.

"I'm so going to make you pay for this." Kama said through a forced chuckle, handing the baby to it's father as he held the child close to him.

"I already know." Aang stated with a chuckle back as he looked down at his second son happily.

It was not much long after the twins sixth birthday that Aang was forced to go off on business more often, leaving Kama and the Air Acolytes, their new organization to keep the ideals of the Air Nation alive, to watch the children alone.

"Mom! Watch me!" Serenity called to the Vala who was sitting with her now almost three year old son Bumi, wondering who he got the brown hair from since both parents had black hair.

"I'm watching Serenity." Kama called back before watching happily as her daughter created a strong enough blast of air to set off the Air Gates, spinning through them easily until she was at the other side. "Way to go Serenity! You made it through the Air Gates!" Kama cheered happily for her daughter as she wished Aang was there to see the airbender in training.

"When is dad going to come back?" Gyatso asked as he came up behind Kama on an Air Scooter, Kama having taught them how to make a basic Air Scooter already.

"Soon baby. He's helping people right now." Kama reminded as she wished that Toph didn't need an escort to see her parents. She had asked Aang to be her escort since Ohev was busy teaching their Metalbending school students.

"I miss daddy!" Bumi announced tiredly as he rubbed his eyes, resting his head on Kama's thigh as Kama ran her hand through his short hair, knowing when Aang got back he would have it shaved more than likely.

"I know, I miss him too." Kama said as she watched Serenity create a Air Scooter and zoom off in the direction of the Sky Bison caves, loving how the colony had blossomed so well in the past few years.

Aang rubbed his jaw line tiredly, remembering he had to trim his beard since he knew Kama didn't want it growing long, and he didn't want that either with three kids at home. "Hey Twinkle Toes, what's gotten you moody now? Wife hounding you with letters?" Toph asked as Aang looked up, having been relaxing beside Appa.

"No, just miss my family." Aang announced truthfully as he ran one hand over a necklace Serenity had made for him out of blossoms from the peach tree by their Meditation Pavilion.

"You haven't even been away from them for two weeks, and already your moaning about your family. Come on, let's go to a bar. I need a drink, and your buying." Toph stated as she grabbed the Avatar and dragged him off.

"Toph, I don't drink." Aang reminded as he tried to get away from his old Earthbending teacher, but her grip on his upper arm was too tight.

"I don't care." Toph replied simply as she continued dragging the taller man with ease, knowing he was too nice to talk back still.

Kama had been stretched out with her Bumi when she heard Gyatso's yell, jumping to her feet and going running as she ordered the Air Acolytes to watch Bumi, finding her son down on the beach. "Gyatso!" Kama yelled before she saw the way the water was moving, eyes flashing a white as she let Ummi take control, diving head first into the water to save her son.

"Gyatso!" Serenity called from shore as she watched a man in a canoe pull the water towards him, gasping when her mother sent the man flying from his canoe with a cannon shot of water, grabbing Gyatso quickly.

"What were you doing down by the beach alone? You could have been seriously hurt!" Kama growled after getting her son on shore.

"Serenity was with me. We wanted to see if we could gather up a mist with an air current." Gyatso tried to explain before his eyes traveled to the man getting back on his canoe.

Kama's eyes narrowed before she went flying across the water towards the man. "How dare you try to hurt my son!" Kama roared furiously as she grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, dragging him up into the sky as she felt the air whip around her legs furiously.

"Gyatso, let's go! Mom won't want us down here." Serenity reasoned as she grabbed her brother's hand, leading him back towards Bumi and the Air Acolytes quickly.

Kama growled as she dragged the man towards Republic City. "You think you can hurt my family, you think you can try to take them? You're wrong!" Kama roared as she threatened to drop the man, but felt the familiar feeling of her blood moving against her will.

"Set me down, nice and easy." The man growled up at her before Kama's eyes flashed again with anger and instead of setting him down, she threw him straight through the roof to the police academy, knowing he would be dealt with as she headed off towards her home to make sure her children were alright.

Kama got back and got her children, getting them onto Tashi's back since he was their fastest Bison, before they were off towards Omashu to get away for a while, leaving the Acolytes to watch over the island.

Aang looked up from his glass, feeling as though something was wrong, something had happened with his family. He announced to Toph he had to make sure they were okay, but she blamed it on the alcohol. "You're a lightweight, Twinkle Toes. It's all in your mind." Toph argued as she drank down her sixth glass with ease.

"You don't have children, you don't know what it's like to worry about a family. I'm going, Toph." Aang announced as he turned to leave to make sure his family was alright.

"Twinkle Toes, you're not leaving. You're my escort, do you really want to leave me here at a bar alone?" Toph questioned as she turned to face the man, knowing he wasn't that mean.

"No, that's why I'll take you back to your parents." Aang stated before grabbing Toph to lead her home, not wanting to stay any longer.

Kama watched as Bumi waited for them, landing Tashi in front of him. "Why the unexpected visit? Normally it's me who does that sort of thing." Bumi stated with his normal laugh as the three children leaped into his arms happily.

"We needed to get away." Kama stated as she hopped off of Tashi's head, landing beside Bumi as she saw his questioning look. "I'll explain later. Let's go inside." Kama said before the old hundred and twenty four year old king led them inside.

Kama watched as the three children ran off to see Bumi's adoptive son, who was about eight now, the man having adopted the boy from a friend who couldn't take care of him. "What brings you to my neck of the world, Kama? It cant just be a vacation, since I don't see Aang." Bumi stated as he looked around for the young Avatar, wondering if he missed his arrival.

"We were attacked at Air Temple Island." Kama announced as Bumi looked towards her in shock. "A man tried to take Gyatso when I was watching Bumi, I caught him, dragged him towards Republic City, and he somehow began trying to bloodbend me, until I threw him through a roof into the police academy." Kama explained as Bumi looked towards the running children, watching as the child named after him tripped and knocked over his two siblings.

"I thought that people could only bloodbend during a full moon." Bumi stated as he thought over everything Kama had told him.

"Yeah, so did I." Kama growled as she rubbed her temples, cursing Aang for not having been there.

Aang got Toph back to her parents house, explaining he would come back for her soon, before taking off on Appa to ensure his family was alright, having Appa go as fast as he could.

Aang got back late that night and much to his panic his family was no where to be seen. "Where's Kama and my children?" Aang questioned the nearest Air Acolyte.

"They were attacked earlier today. They fled after Kama dealt with the attacker." The man explained as Aang's worry sky rocketed since his family had been attacked while he was away.

"Where did they go?" Aang questioned harshly as he looked around for any note from his wife.

"Omashu." Was all the man had time to say before Aang took off to get his family, taking Appa again after he checked to see Kama had taken Tashi.

Kama stretched out with her three children surrounding her. Bumi had given them the best rooms, but Kama wanted her children to stay with her, her paranoia about another being almost taken causing her to have them sleep in the large bed with her. "Momma?" Bumi spoke up tiredly from beside her.

"Yes baby?" Kama asked quietly as she turned to her youngest child.

"I miss daddy." Bumi whined as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, Kama ruffling his hair playfully.

"He'll be back soon Bumi, don't worry." Kama assured before lulling her son back to sleep, letting sleep take her as well.

Aang arrived at the city around midnight, questioning anyone with information as to where his wife and children were. One servant told him they were asleep and Aang went off to where they were supposed to be, flinging the door open to see his sleeping family, smiling slightly since they were all alright. "Thank the spirits." Aang muttered quietly as he walked over, accidentally waking Kama as she looked up, seeing her husband looking down at them.

"Aang? I thought you were supposed to be in escorting Toph until the end of next week." Kama said as she moved to get up, but found her arms pinned down by Bumi and Gyatso.

"I left because I felt like something was wrong. I told Toph my family came first, but that I would come back after I made sure you were all alright." Aang explained as the three children woke as well, jumping up and onto their father when they saw him.

"We missed you daddy." Serenity whined tiredly as Aang laid down beside Kama, letting Bumi lay between him and Kama and Serenity on his other side, Gyatso laying on Kama's other side.

"I know, from now on I won't be gone for too long. I promise." Aang muttered quietly to his tired children as they began to fall back asleep.

"You better not be gone too long anymore." Kama murmured into Aang's ear before pecking him on the lips gently, laying back to sleep.

The next day Kama explained what happened to Aang as they let their children run around the palace, Bumi playing with the children even though he knew he was getting old for such actions. "From now on, I'm having White Lotus Sentries watch the island closely whenever I'm gone." Aang muttered as Kama nuzzled his neck gently, having missed her husband dearly.

"Aang, why do I smell alcohol on your robes?" Kama questioned as Aang chuckled sheepishly at his wife.

"You know Toph loves to drink. She forced me to drink some yesterday before I came home." Aang explained before yelping as Kama playfully hit him.

"So much for a non-drinker." Kama teased as Aang wrapped an arm around her tightly.

"Who was the man that attacked the Airbenders yesterday?" Sokka questioned as he sat amongst the other representatives of the nations of the world, looking over the papers.

"A man named...Yakone. He's new to the city, sir." The secretary explained as Sokka frowned, not liking that the new comer had attacked his friends children.

"So his first action was to attack the only Airbenders left? Where is he?" Sokka questioned as he stroked his goatee in thought.

"He escaped last night sir. We have searched for him, but have been...unsuccessful so far." The secretary announced as Sokka looked between the representatives slowly, knowing they had to find the man responsible for attacking the Airbending family, otherwise Aang might find him himself.

"Find him, and be careful when apprehending him." Sokka ordered before turning to discuss the issue with the other representatives.

Aang smiled as he escorted his family home to Air Temple Island, Bumi deciding to go with them so as to make sure if the man came back he could be there to help. "Home sweet home." Aang muttered through a laugh at the idea as he helped his youngest son down from Tashi, having let King Bumi fly Appa since he loved the thrill, and he wanted to show his adoptive son the thrill of flying.

"When are you going to go back to help Toph?" Kama asked as she traced one hand over the arrow on Aang's left arm, obviously trying to flirt with her husband since they rarely did with their kids around and not wanting to see such a sight.

"Tomorrow. Why? Planning something?" Aang asked as he watched Bumi go off with their kids, his adoptive son with them as well.

"Maybe." Kama said nonchalantly as she turned to go towards their room, luring Aang along as he followed quickly.

Bumi kept the four children occupied while the two reincarnated spirits spent a bit of time together alone, laughing as he taught the children how to knock fruit down from some of the trees.

Aang groaned as he watched Kama slip her robes back on, knowing he should probably go help with the children instead of lay in bed. He sat up slowly and grabbed his robes, loving how Kama had basically jumped him the moment the doors closed. "That was definitely needed." Aang muttered as he moved to wrap his arms around Kama.

"Hopefully you didn't give away to the kids what we were doing, loud mouth." Kama teased as Aang chuckled, kissing Kama on the temple gently as his arms tightened around her.

"They're not even in the building. Bumi's keeping them occupied." Aang advised, having known enough about seismic sense to know when someone was around now.

"Show off." Kama muttered as Aang laughed, laughing more when she pulled from his grip and fled the room.

Aang left the next day to go back to help Toph, and when he got back was dodging thrown boulders by the Earthbending master.

Kama and the children had no more surprise visits while Aang was gone, Bumi staying with the Airbenders to make sure they would be fine. It was again a few weeks later, when Aang was gone again, that Kama found herself pregnant again. "I'm so gonna kill him." Kama growled as she wished they could be together sexually without her getting knocked up every time.

Aang came back a few days after Kama found out about her pregnancy, bringing gifts for his children and a special one for Kama. "How were they while I was gone?" Aang asked as he watched his children run around with their new gliders, having gotten some made for them when he saw Teo and the Mechanist.

"Fine, so was the new baby." Kama spoke up as Aang had his back to her, eyes widening as he turned to question her, but noticed she was gone.

"Kama!" Aang yelled out as he went to go after her, knowing she was going to make him force the answers out of her.

Aang looked up into the sky to see three Airbenders flying, watching as Bumi ran around in circles below them. "There are no rules, Air is freedom." Kama explained to her twins as they flew, the two cheering happily.

"Hello." Aang greeted nonchalantly as he reached his wife, grabbing her and dragging her down to the ground easily to get what information he wanted out of her.

"Now you're going up there to bring them down, since I didn't teach them how to land yet." Kama said as she indicated for Aang to go up after their children, taking the chance to flee again.

Aang brought down their twins to see Kama and Bumi had fled the scene, scowling before going off after his wife.

Kama smiled as she and Bumi hid down with the sky bison, hiding in Tashi's long fur. "He'll never find us here." Bumi chimed softly as they hid, hearing someone come into the cave.

"I know you're in here somewhere." Aang called out as he and the twins looked into the cave, being answered by roared from ten out of the twenty five sky bison in the large cave, realizing they had to send some off soon probably.

Kama shushed Bumi as he threatened to laugh, making sure to stay hidden in Tashi's fur. She waved Kage away when he threatened to expose them. "Where are they Kage?" Gyatso asked as he walked over to the old Armadillo Lion.

"Hi." Aang greeted as he snuck up around the two, grabbing them and pulling them away from Tashi. "Hey Bumi, you want to go play with Appa?" Aang asked before the toddler went running.

"Well now, that was rude." Kama commented as all three children began playing with Appa.

"So was running off after you hinted that you're pregnant again. Are you?" Aang asked as he looked down at Kama's belly, loving how there were no signs of her previous pregnancies.

"Maybe." Kama stated deviously as Aang frowned before using Kama's weakness by lifting her and pinning her up against Tashi, wrapping her legs around her waist.

"Yes or no, are you pregnant again?" Aang questioned as their eyes locked, keeping her pinned in Tashi's fur.

"Yes, and after this one I'm going to make sure there can be no more." Kama growled before pushing Aang off of her, causing him to trip over Tashi's tail and fall back.

"Here we go again." Aang muttered to himself before getting back up.

Kama watched as her children easily made their way through the air gates, even Bumi going through them now. "You've all got the skill of masters." Kama called to them as Aang sat beside her.

"Well they are parented by two masters." Aang pointed out as Kama chuckled, letting him take her hand in his.

"Good point." Kama stated as she snuggled into his side.

The training of the twins continued on until Aang began teaching them how to create stronger air currents, this beginning around the middle of Kama's pregnancy. "What's the new baby going to be daddy?" Serenity asked sweetly as she practiced her bending, Kama resting in her room while Aang taught the children.

"We don't know yet, we'll know in about a week when an old friend comes to visit." Aang explained as he watched Gyatso try to fly without a glider or Wind Surfer, only staying airborne for a few seconds before falling back to the ground.

"Can I go swimming?" Gyatso asked as Aang laughed at how he wanted to divert from training so badly.

"Maybe when you can create a strong enough blast of air to knock me over." Aang offered in response as Gyatso smirked confidently before trying to knock the Avatar over.

Bumi smirked as he crouched down behind Aang, waiting for Gyatso to strike and when he did, Aang feel back and tripped over his son. "Hiya dad!" Bumi greeted nonchalantly as Aang laughed at the way he was out bested by his young children.

"You've all been learning too much from your uncle." Aang commented as he pushed himself back up to his feet with a blast of air.

"He has a lot to teach." Serenity said with an innocent shrug as Aang continued laughing at how the children were so much like him and Kama.

Later Aang got the three children dinner as he wondered where his wife was, Kama not usually one to rest for too long. "You three keep eating. I'm going to go get your mother to join us." Aang stated as he asked the air Acolytes to watch the pranksters.

Aang went down to his and Kama's room to find Kage clawing at the door. "Now don't do that." Aang reprimanded as he opened the door to let the Armadillo Lion in, going in to see his wife only to see she wasn't in there. "Kama?" Aang called out curiously, looking in their joint bathroom only to see she wasn't there.

Kama frowned as she took off on Asha's daughter Miyaki, heading towards Republic City as she held a wanted poster in front of her, eyes trained on the face on the paper.

"I'm coming for you, Yakone. You went after my children, and now I'm coming for you." Kama growled angrily, eyes trained on the city now.

* * *

**Oh dear, this cant end well. Kama's going after Yakone all alone. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it for you. It was a bit interesting trying to figure out a way to introduce Yakone early on since what really happens between him and Aang doesn't happen for another twenty or so years. Anyways, thank you all for reading as usual. It's a joy seeing how many people read my story. Please remember to review so I don't feel like these last few chapters were bad.**


	11. Protecting the Family

**Greetings once again loyal readers! First off, I would like to thank the only two people who reviewed last chapter. Anyways, I'll let you all get to the story so I can keep writing as well. I hope you enjoy the surprises in store for you, and please review. Maybe if I get enough reasons I will post more than one chapter once I finish the next chapter. Anyways, enjoy and review.**

* * *

Aang searched their room for some note or anything to tell him where Kama was to no avail, figuring she must have gone for a walk. He went back to the children, only for one of the White Lotus Sentries to warn that a Sky Bison had taken off from the cave. "Ugh, Miyaki cant sit still for a minute." Aang groaned as he stood back up to go get the bison.

"Uh...we thought we saw someone on her. We couldn't tell considering it's night." The White Lotus Sentry explained as Aang frowned, now thinking it was most likely Kama.

Kama landed in the park in Republic City, ushering Miyaki off by telling her to go home before turning to take the matter of the man who had tried to hurt her children into her own hands. "Aang, you better not get paranoid and come after me." Kama muttered as she headed off for the bad side of the city.

Aang searched harder through his and Kama's room and felt his panic spike when he found a hidden wanted poster of the man that attacked his children, knowing Kama was prone to holding grudges if someone attacked their friends, let alone their children. "Watch the children, I'll be back." Aang announced to the Air Acolytes before taking off after his wife.

Kama growled as she waited for the man to show his face, waiting in a dark ally after having heard from sources that the man worked nearby. "It would have all gone smoothly." A mans voice spoke up nearby as Kama pulled her black clothing tighter around herself. "If it weren't for that stupid Councilman Sokka. He's getting to be a real problem." The man continued as Kama growled, not liking the mans tone about her good friend.

"He won't be a problem for much longer. In a few short years, I think I'll have dealt with all that needs to be dealt with. Republic City will be ours." That familiar voice spoke up as Kama growled angrily, waiting for him to take notice of her in the alleyway.

"Excuse me." Kama spoke up sweetly, grabbing the attention of the two men as she decided it was time to act a bit. "I've become a bit lost. I'm new to this city, after all. Could one of you kind gentleman escort me home. You see, I'm pregnant and...well I cant get around vary well." Kama explained as she made sure to keep her tattoo's hidden.

The two men exchanged glances before Yakone stepped forward with a smirk hidden in the darkness. "I'll escort you home, little lady. Come, you don't belong in a place like this." Yakone stated before taking the Vala by the forearm to lead her away.

Kama smirked to herself as her eyes glanced up at the full moon, wanting to face the man when she knew that there would be a bit of a fight. "It's been years since I've had a good fight." Kama thought to herself as the two walked away from the other man.

"Might I ask you how you ended up in a place like this?" Yakone questioned as Kama realized he was not much older than her and Aang, smirking since she knew that meant he wouldn't put up much of a fight.

"I was looking for my lover, he's prone to running off. He's a bit too energetic for his own good." Kama explained as she watched, waiting for the right moment to reveal who she was and that she knew who he was.

"Well neither of you belong around here. This isn't the side of town for a person like you." Yakone explained as Kama looked up, having sworn she saw a sky bison. "Ugh, the Avatar's in town again." Yakone growled as Kama felt her anger spark, but kept her cool.

"Oh? I hear he's a delightful man, his wife too." Kama stated, keeping her arms at her side so she wouldn't strike out at the man.

Yakone laughed at the Vala's words, causing her to almost lose her calm demeanor. "The only good thing they did was make this city, all they do is fuck and lay around all day. They don't do anything, and haven't since the war ended." Yakone growled as Kama felt air beginning to whip around her hands and feet, trying to control herself.

"Oh really? I think they do more than that." Kama spoke up as she turned to the man not much shorter than her.

"Oh? And what else do they do then that's helpful?" Yakone questioned incredulously as Kama smirked at him in the moonlight, pulling her hood down to reveal the tattoo.

"We take out the trash." Kama growled before grabbing Yakone by the neck, throwing him through the nearest wall.

Aang heard a loud crash from a few blocks away, having been searching on foot as he let Appa search by sky with a White Lotus Sentry on his saddle.

"The Vala, why am I not surprised you came after me. You've made a mistake though, coming after me of all people." Yakone growled as he walked out of the rubble of the fallen wall, seeing the Vala standing in a battle stance.

"You made a mistake when you went after my children, and now you'll pay for it." Kama growled before she brought the roof of the building down on the man with a swift motion of her Earthbending, having called on Yung for a bit of help.

Aang growled as he tried to pinpoint the sight of the disturbance, finding it was in the worse part of the city after another loud crash and hearing the new Metalbending Police Force hurrying off.

Kama growled as she jumped up, dodging a water whip from the criminal as she floated in the air for a moment before coming back down roughly, sending anything nearby flying into the air with a strong explosion of air. "You attacked my family, now you will pay the price!" Kama growled furiously as she moved to strike down the criminal once and for all, before she froze mid step, Yakone standing up angrily.

"I could kill you right now if I wanted to. It would be so easy, just cut the line and you're gone." Yakone growled as Aang finally arrived in the area on a nearby roof, looking down to see his wife and the man who attacked his child. "Or I can just take what's precious to you. Your innocent, little child that you've been carrying." Yakone growled as Kama's eyes widened for a moment before flashing white as flame flared out around her defensively.

Aang was about to move in to help his wife when he saw her raise into the air, struggling in Yakone's grip to get free. "Don't even think of coming near. You want your wife, you'll let me go. You won't come after me." Yakone spoke up as he turned to the frozen Avatar on the roof.

"Let her go Yakone. You'll only seal your fate if you keep this up." Aang growled down at the man as he took another step forward, the bloodbender smirking.

"Then you've just signed your child's death certificate." Yakone growled as he flexed his fingers, before yelling out as within an instant the alleyway was engulfed in fire.

"Kama!" Aang roared before diving into the fire to help his lover.

Aang whipped the fire away to see Yakone gone and his wife on the ground, unconscious. He ran over to her and dropped down to help her, the Metalbending police arriving finally to see the unconscious airbender and her husband helping her.

The next time Kama woke she was back at Air temple Island, surrounded by healers and her family. "What...what happened?" Kama asked as she moved to sit up, but realized she was tied down. "Why am I tied down?" Kama questioned as she tried to get out of her restraints.

"You tried to sleepwalk, claiming you had to deal with Yakone." A healer spoke up as Kama noticed Aang wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where's Aang?" Kama asked as the healer released her, her children running to her as she wrapped her arms around them.

"City Hall. He's at a meeting about the crime lord Yakone." A White Lotus Sentry alerted as Kama frowned slightly at how Aang was now taking part in what she wanted to deal with solely.

"Someone, please, go ask him to come home. I want to talk with him." Kama said as she sat up a bit, holding her children close to herself.

Aang had barely walked out of city hall after a meeting before he was approached by one of his White Lotus Sentries. "She's awoken." The man said before Aang was off to see his wife, wanting to see for himself that Kama was alright.

Kama smiled as her children rested against her, the twins on either side of her and Bumi on her legs. She looked up when Aang burst through the door, looking down at her with a sigh of relief as he sat down with his family, Bumi crawling onto his shoulders now to tug on his beard. "How are you feeling?" Aang asked as he looked over Kama for any signs of physical injury.

"Fine. What happened to Yakone?" Kama asked as she locked eyes with her husband, watching as he ushered the children out of the room, telling them there were fresh peaches waiting for them in the dining hall. "What are you afraid to tell me?" Kama asked as Aang sat back down with her.

"Yakone got away Kama. You set the whole alleyway on fire, and he escaped." Aang revealed as Kama's eyes widened in shock, not remembering setting the alleyway on fire.

"I don't remember even calling on Maiya, let alone setting the whole place on fire." Kama explained as Aang looked down at her extended belly slowly.

"He threatened to kill the baby. Maiya kicked in, she saved the baby Kama." Aang revealed as he pressed his forehead to Kama's, one hand resting on her belly, thankful for the past Firebending Vala for saving his child.

"Oh thank the spirits." Kama whined as she put her hand over Aang's that was over her belly.

"Kama, why would you go after Yakone alone like that?" Aang questioned as he felt his annoyance spark at how Kama could be so careless when she had a family that needed her. "You could have been seriously hurt! He could have killed you too!" Aang growled as he pulled away from Kama a bit.

"He tried to take our son, and then he threatened our children! I wasn't going to just sit around and let him threaten our family." Kama snapped back angrily as Aang stood up.

"You could have let the police deal with him or have at least asked me to help!" Aang snapped angrily as he glared down at his wife. "You would have made things worse if he had hurt you!" Aang snarled as their angry eyes locked.

"So, you're telling me, the Vala, not to help her family? That's like telling you not to help the world! I am not going to stand by and let someone threaten my children!" Kama barked as she stood up, standing at eye level with her angry husband now.

"No, instead you'll let the criminal try and kill you or the baby your carrying!" Aang barked back before Kama stormed past him.

"Screw you Avatar! I'm going to go stay with Bumi, since you don't seem to like the idea of me still being the Vala." Kama growled as she walked out, slamming the door behind her.

"We're not done discussing this Kama!" Aang called after Kama, but she was gone, finding the children and taking them down with her to get Tashi, knowing that Asha was pregnant with another litter of Sky Bison's and shouldn't be flying.

"Are we going to go see Uncle Bumi?" Serenity asked excitedly as they took off into the sky, wondering why their father wasn't with them.

"Yes, we're going to go visit Uncle Bumi for a while." Kama revealed as Aang watched from the meditation pavilion as his family fled from their home on Tashi, turning away as he rubbed his hand over his face to try and get rid of the stress racking his mind.

Kama and the children arrived at Bumi's palace later that day and he greeted them with open arms, the children leaping into the same arms when they saw him. "Where's Aang? He cant be on business again." Bumi said as he looked towards the children who were running off to go to the zoo with some of the White Lotus Sentries.

"We had a fight." Kama announced as Bumi looked at her in shock, the two lovers never fighting, besides the playful fighting they got into just for fun. "Apparently, his high and mighty Avatar doesn't believe I should be allowed to protect my children from criminals." Kama growled as she was handed a cup of tea, drinking it down within a few seconds.

"Now I don't think that could be true. It's your destiny to be the Vala, he cant choose to make you stop your duty." Bumi said as Kama sunk back into her chair to wait for another drink to be brought to her, needing something to try and calm her angry mind.

"Well, he threw a fit when I went after the man that attacked my children. Apparently, he thinks I shouldn't be allowed to help anymore, since he didn't trust me to do the job myself and ended up letting Yakone escape." Kama growled angrily as another cup of tea was brought, which she easily guzzled down within a few mere seconds.

Aang groaned as he leaned back in his chair, having signed many official papers that had been given to him before he came back from the meeting with the council. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as his eyes glanced to the portrait on his desk, picking up the small portrait of him and Kama on their wedding day, smiling slightly before his heart throbbed to have his family back, the family having been gone for a few days now. "Avatar Aang, you have a visitor." An Air Acolyte alerted the young man as Aang moved to get up.

"Tell who ever it is I'll be right there." Aang stated as he moved to make sure he was presentable, knowing he needed to shave again since his beard was getting a bit shaggy.

Kama smiled as she and the children arrived in the South Pole, being greeted by Katara, Jet and Kya. "Kya!" The twins announced excitedly as they leaped from the sky bison to see their friend.

"This is a pleasant surprise. What brings you to our side of the world?" Jet asked as he and Katara helped the pregnant Vala down from the bison.

"Getting away from Republic City for a while." Kama replied simply as Katara and Jet exchanged glances before deciding it would be best to ask later what had really happened.

Aang groaned as he left yet another meeting with the council, wanting to just be left alone now so he could try and meditate, or perhaps even go see his family. It seemed like the council was needing his help more and more right now, but he just wanted to focus on his family. "Are Kama and the kids still in Omashu?" Aang asked one of his loyal White Lotus Sentries since they kept eyes on all of them.

"No sir, they left for the South Pole yesterday." The White Lotus Sentry revealed as Aang scowled, knowing it would take him a while to get down there without Tashi flying top speed.

Kama watched as the four children slid down a slide of ice, glad the kids were allowed to have so much fun while she was wondering about what to do about her issues with her husband. "Hey, thinking about Aang?" Katara asked as she handed a mug of hot tea to Kama, knowing the Vala was an addict for her tea.

"A bit." Kama revealed as she realized how much Gyatso really did look like his father, frowning as Jet came outside and sat with the two women.

"You two seriously need to keep out of the bedroom. You're only about to be twenty-five next month and already you're going to have four kids." Jet teased as Kama knocked him into a pile of snow head first.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Kama teased back as Jet tried to get free from the snow, Katara laughing at her husband's misfortune.

"You two will be fine. It's just a little spat. Watch, first thing when you guys go back to Air Temple Island he'll pounce on you like a teenager again." Katara stated as Kama smiled at how Aang had done that many times when they were living in Ba Sing Se.

"You know, it's been almost thirteen years now since we all met. Spirits, where's the time gone." Kama muttered as she looked to her children who were still playing happily.

That night there was a feast in the village to welcome the Airbenders to the village, Kama finding it hard to keep the three airbenders under control due to the baby in her kicking more forcefully now. "Here, let us help." Katara said as she and Jet helped calm down the three.

Kama had been sitting with the other two parents when she heard a Sky Bison's roar, rolling her eyes as she turned to go calm down Tashi, but instead ran headlong into someone else. "I gotcha." Aang murmured as he kept Kama from falling backwards, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Aang? How did you know we were here?" Kama asked as she pulled out of Aang's grip, eyes still locked on his.

"Father's intuition. That and I kind of felt someone's heart throb for me." Aang purred softly as he took one of Kama's hands, before she pulled away and turned to go take care of the children.

"I'm still mad at you, your high and mighty Avatar." Kama reminded before she was gone to try and get her kids to lay down for bed.

Kama eventually got the three Airbending children to bed before going to sit down with Tashi, feeding the bison some fruit as Aang watched from where he sat with Jet. "She's probably just still a bit upset Aang, try and explain to her why you were so upset. Or tell her you were wrong. Women always forgive you if you say you were wrong." Jet explained as Aang sighed, standing up to go talk to Kama himself.

"Kama, can we talk about what happened back on Air Temple Island?" Aang asked as he sat down beside Kama, taking a peach to feed to Tashi.

"I already know what happened back home. You don't believe that I should continue my duties as the Vala." Kama growled as she ran her hands through Tashi's thick fur.

"Kama, I don't think that. It's just...I don't want to lose you. I know the kids don't want to either. Kama, I was wrong to yell at you the other day." Aang explained as Kama looked back towards him, looking him over slightly. "I know you were trying to protect the kids, but I don't want you, or the baby, to get hurt in the process." Aang murmured as Kama caught a glimpse of the shy side of her Avatar that she hadn't seen since they first started dating.

"Well you didn't have to yell at me for wanting to protect our family, Aang." Kama muttered as Aang moved a bit closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Kama, I was just so worried about you and the baby. You know I could never yell at you seriously. I love you too much." Aang soothed as he let Kama move back into his grip a bit, watching as she led his hand to her belly.

"I love you too Aang, but how do you think that made me feel to hear you tell me not to protect our kids. I couldn't just sit by and wait for Yakone to try again to hurt the children." Kama growled as Aang felt the baby kick at his hand, trying to suppress the laugh but unable to. "Okay Aang, that's nice. Laugh at Yakone's actions." Kama growled as she moved to get up, but Aang stopped her.

"I was laughing at the baby. She kicked when you said you wouldn't let Yakone hurt anyone." Aang murmured quietly as he rested his chin on Kama's shoulder. "Kama, I know I hurt you, and I've never been more sorry. I just...I messed up. I was trying to make sure you didn't get hurt, and instead I hurt you myself. I'm sorry Kama, and I love you, I love the kids, I don't want to lose any of you." Aang explained as Kama turned to face him.

Aang was pleasantly surprised when Kama pressed her lips into his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jet laughed as he watched from the doorway to his and Katara's house, yelping when Katara's arms wrapped around his waist. "Leave them alone, they're not little kids you can peep on anymore." Katara reminded as she began to pull Jet away from the doorway. "They've got four kids now, and we've got one and another on the way." Katara stated as Jet cocked an eyebrow in confusion before yelping as Katara pulled him back into their room.

Aang and Kama had been asleep together in their hut, blankets wrapped around them when the next thing they knew they were pounced on by their kids, the three Airbending children crawling over them until they were in the two parents arms. "Daddy we missed you!" Serenity chimed as Aang wrapped his arms around her and Bumi, Kama having Gyatso.

"I missed you all too." Aang cooed to his children, turning to face Kama as well.

It was a few short weeks later that Aang got another daughter to add to their still growing family, Aang getting to name the girl this time and choosing Deva, remembering that to be the name of a woman he met when he first went to the Eastern Air Temple. "Should I be worried about that bit of information?" Kama asked as she held her child close to her.

"No, she helped Mother Superior. I just like the name, and she was your caretaker too for a while if I'm not mistaken." Aang reminded as he watched the other three children gather around their baby sister.

"One more time of this, then that's it. I want a son named Tenzin." Kama reminded as her family gathered around her and the baby, Gyatso and Serenity looking down at their little sister.

"I know, I know." Aang stated as Kama handed him his new daughter to see. Aang smiled down at the newborn as she grabbed his fingers.

Aang and Kama continued teaching the children how to Airbend, Kama ecstatic that their children were naturals. It was around Gyatso's and Serenity's thirteenth birthday when the real training began, and that Kama announced she was pregnant with a baby boy again. "I'll teach them the bigger stuff, you teach them restraint, how to control their abilities a bit better." Kama explained as she ran a hand through her hair, knowing she needed to get a hair cut.

"You look like Tashi." Aang commented as Kama rolled her eyes playfully at how he changed subjects so easily, now knowing where Gyatso got the ability.

"You look like you have a Fire Ferret on your face." Kama commented back as Aang rubbed his beard a bit, aware that he needed to shave again with the way Deva kept tugging at his beard all the time. He still couldn't believe his baby girl was six.

"You know, it's been almost twenty years now since the war ended." Aang stated as Kama looked over the many scrolls in front of her and Aang, most containing training techniques and what needed to still be taught to the kids.

"I know, time is going by too fast. It feels like just yesterday I had the twins, now they're thirteen. Spirits Aang, Gyatso looks a lot like you did when you were twelve, only without the tattoo's." Kama said as Aang chuckled, wrapping an arm around his wife tightly.

"Serenity looks a lot like you. I cant believe how much Bumi looks like his uncle. That's just a bit weird how much they look alike." Aang stated as Kama laughed at him, wrapping her arms around him as she nuzzled his neck.

"I just cant believe this will be our fifth child already." Kama said as she put one hand on her belly, Aang kissing her on the temple gently.

"Or maybe sixth if it's twins. I want twins again." Aang murmured before yelping as Kama smacked him playfully, indicating they needed to get back to work.

"I just cant believe Ohev finally convinced Toph to try and have a child. What's going on between you two anyways? You haven't talked to her in six months. You've let me deal with the police duties with her." Kama stated as Aang read over his scrolls quickly.

"Just haven't found the time." Aang muttered in response, not wanting to tell Kama what had really happened between him and the Metalbending Police Chief.

**Six Month's Prior**

Aang was taking a weekend off away from home, at Kama's request, and decided to check in with Toph since he hadn't heard much from her recently. "Hey Toph." Aang greeted as he walked into the Police Academy, knowing Toph was supposed to be teaching.

"Twinkle Toes, what brings you to our side of town now? More criminals found?" Toph asked as Aang looked around at all the new renovations.

"Just checking in on you. Haven't heard from you as much as usual. Normally I see you running around arresting people." Aang stated as the girl laughed, taking note of the way she laughed since it sounded like she was hitting the Fire Whiskey again.

"You're not the only one busy, Twinkle Toes." Toph reminded as Aang frowned at the nickname that she had been using for so long.

"Toph, I'm almost thirty-one. Cant you call me by my name?" Aang questioned as the Earthbending master laughed at him again.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Twinkle Toes?" Toph questioned back as her students walked off to go back to work.

"Well, I wanted to see if you wanted to go to that new bar down the street, but I see you're already getting into the Fire Whiskey." Aang stated as he turned to leave, but yelped when Toph latched onto his shoulder, dragging him towards the bar.

"You're paying." Toph announced as Aang rolled his eyes playfully, following her to the bar.

Aang and Toph hung around the bar for the rest of the night, throwing back drinks and talking loudly, even dancing once when they finally realized they both had too much to drink, since both of them fell back to the floor roughly, almost throwing up. "Ugh, I think I've had enough." Aang muttered as he crawled back onto his stool up at the bar.

"Who knew you could drink Twinkles." Toph teased as Aang rolled his eyes at her, watching her down another bottle of Fire Whiskey and wondering when she was going to pass out from drinking so much of the stuff.

"Well, I did owe you drinks after the little incident with Gyatso and Serenity destroying your desk and papers." Aang mumbled with a smile at how the one day he brought the two to work with him, they destroyed Toph's work and desk when trying to show off.

"You know, I like...I like you better when you drink. You're more...fun." Toph stated as she began hiccuping from drinking too much, Aang laughing every time she did.

"I'm fun when not drinking too!" Aang argued as he received another drink from the bar tender.

"Prove it!" Toph snapped back before falling off her stool, laughing as she hit the ground, Aang falling back too after he took one sip of his new drink.

"Proved it." Aang muttered drunkenly before rubbing his eyes tiredly, feeling someone crawl on top of him and thinking for some reason it was his wife, until he saw a pair of pale green eyes looking down at him. "Toph?" Aang questioned drunkenly as she straddled his legs.

"You're not fun until you're a real man, Twinkles." Toph argued drunkenly before falling forward.

Aang's eyes widened as their lips connected, then everything went black.

Next thing Aang knew he was back at the Police Academy with Toph, both cuddled together against the door to her office and reeking of liquor and grime from their night of fun. First thing the Avatar did was check to make sure he had all his clothes on and thanked the spirits when he noticed he did. "Mm Twinkle Toes? No more drinking." Toph groaned as she began to come to, falling over into Aang's lap as he yelped in horror.

"I...I have to go make sure the kids are alright!" Aang explained before fleeing from the Police Academy at top speed, heading back to Air Temple Island where he crawled into bed with his wife, making a mental note to never tell Kama what had happened. It was that night that they created the new baby together.

**Present day**

"Earth to Avatar! Wake up!" Kama snapped as she snapped her fingers in front of her husband's face to get his attention.

"Huh? I was reading baby." Aang said as he indicated the scrolls in front of him, not wanting Kama to know what he really was thinking.

"Yeah, that's why your rock poked me." Kama said with a scoff as Aang looked down, frowning slightly at how he couldn't think of the night they made the new baby without becoming aroused.

"Sorry, just thinking about the night we made Tenzin." Aang murmured as Kama smiled, nuzzling her face into Aang's neck to kiss him.

"Of course you are." Kama purred softly before pulling away to turn back to their lesson plans that were written out on the scrolls.

The next day Kama went into Republic City to try and help with some of the new idea's for the Metalbending Police Force, curious as to why Ohev wasn't helping Toph like he usually did. "Where's Ohev?" Kama asked as she pulled on some armor to make sure her baby would be alright.

"He's doing desk work. Pansy threw a fit because I wanted to help with this training." Toph stated as she watched her trainees suit up, already suited up herself.

"So, I've been meaning to ask, what's going on between you and Aang? You two haven't talked to one another in six months now, and that's way too long." Kama said as some of the officers shot off into the sky with their metal chains, Toph, and Kama on a Wind Surfer, going after them with ease.

"Why not ask Twinkles what's going on." Toph stated as they worked their way over a few buildings with ease, using metal chains to swing from building to building.

"I did ask Aang what was going on. He says he's been too busy, when all we've been doing is training the kids." Kama said as she kept up easily, her pregnancy not hindering her abilities in the slightest amount.

"Well Twinkle Toes is the only one who can answer your question, Mama Bear, so ask him." Toph stated as Kama scowled at the nickname, hating that she called her that since she was so protective of her children.

"I think you can answer it too." Kama retorted as she followed the officers as they zoomed through an alleyway.

"Twinkles threw a fit after we went out on a bar run six months ago. We were having fun, blacked out and next thing I remember was we were back at the Police Academy and Aang was running off saying he needed to check on your kids." Toph answered truthfully as they dodged some projectiles that were being sent towards them.

Kama's eyebrows furrowed as she thought over what had been told to her, now becoming more suspicious about what had happened between the Metalbender and her husband.

* * *

**Oh no, Kama's getting suspicious as to what happened between Aang and Toph now. I wonder what will happen. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it for all of you. As I always say, it's a joy to see how many people read it, I just wish I could get more reviews. Anyways, thanks for reading, and please do me the small favor of reviewing.**


	12. Growing Up

**Greetings readers. First off, I would like to thank those of you who have been reading. I wish I got more reviews to show that I'm doing a good job. Anyways, I'll let you all get right to the chapter. I hope you enjoy, and please do me a favor and review so that way I can write faster.**

* * *

After Kama finished watching the Metalbenders practicing, she went back home to set her plan into motion with her husband, having bought a new dress and aphrodisiac to try and help in her cause before she came home. "How was the training?" Aang asked as Kama landed on her Glider, her children running around practice fighting with one another.

"Fun, Toph and I talked a bit." Kama said as she moved to go to their room, knowing that the children already ate. "I'm a bit tired, I'm going to lay down for a bit." Kama said before she went inside, leaving Aang to watch the four Airbenders.

Aang felt a bit nervous after the way Kama told him she and Toph had talked, then left so quickly, but ignored it as he watched the children practice their bending, sending them to bed not much later, even though he knew that the twins would probably try and sneak off for some late night fun.

Kama had been waiting for Aang, candles lit in their room and wearing her new dress. The moment he walked in he froze, Kama smiling when she saw the tent he was pitching. "Won't you come to bed, Avatar?" Kama asked sweetly as she stretched out, pulling a rose off of the nightstand to sniff it's sweet scent.

Aang said nothing as he walked over, shedding his upper robes with ease as he crawled on top of his gorgeous wife, lips moving to her neck by instinct.

"Oh Aang, I've got a surprise for you." Kama cooed sweetly as her hand moved between his legs, earning a groan when she found what she needed.

"So do I." Aang growled lustfully as he left his mark on Kama's neck, moving to her collar bone now to try and make her moan his name.

"I know what happened between you and Toph." Kama lied as Aang froze mid kiss, eye's widening in horror as he realized Kama had set him up, wanted to get him into a position like this so she could pounce like the predator she was.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." Aang lied back as he felt Kama's grip on him tighten, grinding his teeth together in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"I think you do. Six months ago, the bar down the street from the Police Academy, ring a bell?" Kama asked as Aang tried to pull from Kama's grip, but knew she was too strong for him when he was in a vulnerable position like that.

"I remember going there with Toph, if that's what you mean." Aang stated as Kama's grip loosened a bit, the Avatar sighing in relief for a second before yelping as Kama easily pinned him down to the bed, making sure she had the upper hand.

"Toph said she blacked out though, what did you two do then Aang?" Kama asked as she used her airbending to keep him down by creating a suction that kept him down on the bed.

"I don't know, I blacked out after so much drinking. You know Toph, she drinks double her weight in alcohol. I remember falling off a bar stool, then we were back in the Police Academy." Aang explained as Kama kept her eyes trained on his, trying to guilt the truth out of her husband.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" Kama questioned as she made sure to keep him pinned down so he couldn't escape from her.

"I'm sure. Kama, if you're trying to imply that I cheated on you..." Kama cut Aang off by covering his mouth with her hand.

"I wasn't saying that in the least. Is that guilt I hear in your tone?" Kama questioned as Aang licked her hand to get her to let go of him, the Vala pulling her hand away and wiping it on his chest.

"Kama, Toph and I...we had a drunken kiss. Nothing more than that. Nothing was behind it, I care for you and not her." Aang muttered sincerely as their eyes stayed locked on one another.

"Then why have you avoided her for the past six months?" Kama asked as she looked down at her strong husband who she easily pinned down with her own strength, glad she was capable to do such an act when six months pregnant.

"Because...because I was afraid of how you would react. I didn't want you to find out and...I didn't want to hurt you Kama." Aang murmured as he turned to face towards the door.

Kama looked Aang over, trying to figure out if he were serious or not before nuzzling his neck gently, shocking the Avatar a bit. "I'm not upset, you just scared me. I thought that you may have slept with her or something while under the influence." Kama muttered as she laid down beside Aang so he could move on his own.

"I would never. I love you, and only you Kama. You know that. Besides, I am married to you and not her. I would never do anything to hurt you." Aang purred sweetly as he wrapped his arms around Kama, pulling her to his chest as his lips found their way to her temple.

Kama smiled as she moved up so their lips could connect, trying not to laugh when Aang slid the strap of her dress off her shoulder. "No you don't, not when I'm six months in." Kama reminded as Aang groaned loudly at how she teased him so. "But, maybe I can help you out otherwise." Kama muttered as she moved down a bit, Aang smiling cockily at his wife.

A few days later Aang went to talk with Toph, apologizing for how he had avoided her for the six months for what had happened and offering to buy drinks for her, as long as he didn't drink too.

"It was just a kiss, Twinkles. Don't think I love you or anything. We were drunk, people do stupid things when drunk." Toph stated as they sat together at the bar, Toph drinking Fire Whiskey while Aang drank water.

"I know, I just didn't want to risk hurting Kama with the news." Aang reminded as he drank his water slowly, just glad things were better between him and his old Earthbending teacher.

Kama smiled as she watched Deva work her way through the Airbending Gates, not in the least bit surprised that she was another prodigy of airbending, the other three of her children having gone through the gates with ease as well when they were her age. "Well done Deva." Kama applauded from where she sat and watched.

Aang got back later to see Kama and the kids flying around on their gliders, trying to keep his panic down but failing as he shot into the sky to bring his pregnant wife back down to the ground. "You're suppressing my freedom!" Kama yelped as she was brought back down, smiling when Deva repeated her, landing beside her mother.

"That's not funny, don't teach her that." Aang scolded as Kama rolled her eyes, turning to her children before smirking as they all took off running. "Ugh! You're a child just like them!" Aang called after his family before going after them.

Kama and the children laughed as they ran down into the caves with the sky bison, all five hiding on separate a separate bison to throw off the Avatar. "Oh Avatar!" Kama called out as Aang arrived at the cave finally.

"Alright, we're playing that game now?" Aang questioned as he began searching for his family among the Sky Bison, unaware that any time he got near, whoever was hiding nearby would flee to a different bison.

After a while Aang decided to step it up, using his seismic sense to see where his family was. "He'll never find us." Deva muttered quietly to Bumi as they hid in Asha's fur.

"Oh really?" Aang asked as he grabbed the two and lifted them onto his shoulders easily. "Two down, three to go." Aang announced to the other three as Deva tugged on his beard playfully, making Aang wonder why all of his kids so far had to go after his beard.

The twins hid together up on some of the stalagmites handing from the top of the cave, smirking down at their father as they watched their mother duck and dodge his obvious searching, smiling when she joined them at the top of the cave. "I've taught you well so far." Kama whispered as the twins clung to the stalagmites tightly, Kama standing upside down as she wondered when Aang would catch on.

Deva tried not to laugh as her and Bumi looked up at the twins and their mother hanging from the ceiling, inadvertently giving away to their father that the other three were up on the ceiling.

"I know where you are." Aang chimed before smirking as he looked up towards the ceiling, flying up quickly to grab the twins and bring them down as Kama fled quickly, the children cheering her on.

"Going to have to do better than that to catch the best Airbender alive!" Kama called back as Aang went running after her, the children following as they cheered Kama on to outsmart their all powerful father.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the best Airbender." Aang commented as he sped up to try and catch Kama, making sure to keep in mind that she was carrying his fifth child with her as well.

"You didn't pop out four new Airbenders and create four new Airbending techniques." Kama reminded as she zoomed off into the bamboo forest, using the covering to her advantage.

Aang growled as he went in after Kama, making sure to dodge whipping bamboo that Kama tried to hit him with. He finally outsmarted Kama when he began jumping over the bamboo, grabbing his wife when he snuck up behind her. "I win, and you've got to calm down now." Aang stated as the four children booed at their father being the victor.

"Daddy you cheated! You jumped over the bamboo!" Deva argued as Aang smiled back at her innocently, not letting go of his energetic wife for fear she would flee again.

"I didn't cheat, I thought ahead on what your mother would do, and I acted before she did." Aang explained before Deva stomped her feet and turned to walk off, Kama laughing at the pouting as Aang let go of her to go talk to his daughter.

Kama smirked as she led her other three children back to the Dining Hall to eat lunch.

Aang eventually got Deva to come each lunch, promising a race with her later as he watched the rest of their family laugh and talk through lunch, smiling slightly as he sat next to his wife. "How's lunch today?" Aang asked as Kama pushed a plate in front of him.

"Good." Gyatso said through a mouthful as Aang glanced towards Kama, who just sat innocently even though he knew that Gyatso probably learned to talk with his mouthful from his mother.

"I have etiquette so don't look at me like that." Kama stated to Aang as she continued eating, laughing when Deva and Bumi began a food fight as the twins joined in, Aang trying to stop them until Kama smacked a fruit pie into his face. "Have fun a little! Be a kid!" Kama exclaimed as she joined in with the children.

"We have little kids, we cant act like that." Aang argued before laughing as he smashed a fruit pie into Kama's stomach as well.

It wasn't long into the food fight when the new population of Ring-Tailed Flying Lemurs began running about to grab all the food, Kama laughing at the sight. "You know, I like the new lemurs, but I love our chubby buddy Momo." Kama said as Deva grabbed the old Lemur by the tail, pulling him to her in a crushing hug.

"Alright, it's bath time now since you're all covered in food." Aang announced as all four children groaned before going off to the bath house to wash up. "Why do you have to encourage them?" Aang asked as he turned to Kama, who was still eating.

"To be free like Air? Because we're Airbenders, then again you're an Airbender, a Waterbender, A Earthbender and a Firebender. Maybe that's why you lost your fun side." Kama stated as she rose to go get washed up as well.

"What? I'm fun!" Aang argued before Kama was gone, going after her to prove it.

After the children were all washed up and their parents as well, the family went into Republic City for a visit with Suki and Hakoda, Sokka still at work when they arrived at the apartment. The four children ran off to play with Hakoda while Kama and Aang stayed with Suki. "Hey Hakoda." Serenity greeted with a smile as they all met up outside.

"Hey Ser, how you guys been? Been a while since you came here to visit." Hakoda stated as his eyes trailed to many of the girls walking around on the street, unaware of the scowl from Serenity as Gyatso laughed at his twin, nudging her playfully to make fun of her.

"We've been training. Gigi and I are almost ready to get our tattoos." Serenity explained as Gyatso shot a blast of air at her.

"Stop calling me Gigi!" Gyatso growled, never liking the pet name Serenity used for him since it was her way of trying to say she was the better twin, even though he was older by a few minutes.

"Hey, at least you two can bend an element, think of it that way." Hakoda stated as he watched Deva and Bumi zoom around on Air Scooters, chasing one another in a game of tag.

"Yeah, but you know how to fight with your hands, that's good too." Serenity reminded as the boy older than her by nine months smiled at her.

"You should see my dad, he still knows how to sword fight. He said he's going to teach me soon." Hakoda revealed to the twins as they smiled at the idea of learning to sword fight, their mother not wanting to teach them such an act yet since they were Airbenders in training.

"Maybe you'll be able to beat Gigi then soon." Serenity commented as Gyatso growled before going after her with rapid blasts of air and wind slashes, Hakoda watching the two in amusement as Gyatso tried to strike his too quick sister.

Aang watched the children from the balcony, frowning when he saw the way his baby girl was flirting with his friends son. "Why is it you always spy on people?" Kama asked as she appeared at Aang's side, Suki taking his other side to watch her son.

"I'm not spying on people, I'm watching the kids." Aang argued before frowning when he saw Deva and Bumi barrel through a man's stall, the man yelling after them as they fled while laughing.

"So much like their father." Kama commented quietly to Suki as she nodded in agreement, Aang shooting both playful glares before turning back to his oldest daughter, who was back to talking with Hakoda.

"He may be older by a few minutes, but he'll never beat me." Serenity stated confidently as she folded her arms over her chest, frowning when a blast of air messed up her hair, Gyatso laughing mockingly at her as he zoomed by.

"Looks like he can mess up your hair though." Hakoda stated with a chuckle as Serenity quickly fixed it, leaning against a wall behind her like nothing had happened.

"But he cant outsmart me." Serenity stated confidently before yelping as Deva and Bumi went flying through an old man's stall, the man yelling and throwing a fit as they all fled the area quickly.

Aang groaned as he face palmed at his children's actions, going to go talk to the man who was now obviously upset with his airbenders as Kama laughed at her kids devious ways. "That, they may have gotten from me." Kama stated as Suki laughed at her, watching as Aang got down onto the street and began talking with the man, offering to pay for the damages.

"Hey mom." Hakoda greeted nonchalantly as the five kids came in, fleeing to Hakoda's room before they could be caught for what had happened.

"That was Sokka there." Kama pointed out as Suki nodded in agreement, looking up when Aang came back in, sitting down roughly.

"I hope this next kid isn't destructive and crazy. I'd like a calm child." Aang stated as both women burst out laughing at his wish, since neither parents were calm in the slightest way.

The family of Airbenders left not too much later to go back to Air Temple Island, Aang scolding Deva and Bumi for destroying the man's stall as they flew back on Tashi. Once home the children went to bed as Aang and Kama went for a walk around the island. "Someone's way too stressed out. You're going to give yourself nightmares again, Aang." Kama reminded as she rubbed the scruffy beard on his jaw line playfully.

"Maybe that's because our children are going crazy." Aang stated as Kama scoffed at his statement, indicating themselves.

"In case you forgot, we were pretty crazy at their age too. Just be glad they're not finding boyfriends or girlfriends yet, like you and I did at twelve." Kama stated as Aang rolled his eyes at her, reminding her that they were a hundred and twelve at the time.

"Yeah, afraid that's already happening." Aang grumbled as Kama cocked an eyebrow at him before wrapping on arm around his neck playfully.

"You're talking about Serenity and Hakoda, aren't you?" Kama asked as Aang looked at her in shock, not knowing she knew that Serenity had a crush on their friends son.

"You knew, and you didn't tell me or try to stop it?" Aang questioned, obviously annoyed as Kama laughed at his protectiveness for his little girl.

"Aang, she's thirteen. You and I were only twelve. She's not going to be our little girl forever. So she has a crush on Hakoda, let her. She's growing up." Kama explained as Aang looked down sadly at how Kama's words were so true.

"I know, and that's what I don't like." Aang muttered as he moved closer to Kama until their hips bumped, smiling when Kama's lips connected with his cheek gently, turning his head to catch her lips on his own.

"She'll always be our little girl, no matter how old she gets, remember that." Kama reminded as Aang wrapped an arm around her tightly, the other going to feel the baby in her belly.

"We can always make more babies anyways." Aang commented before yelping playfully when Kama smacked him on the shoulder.

"This is the last one, we've already got four kids, Avatar. Do you want to reach ten?" Kama questioned as Aang shrugged nonchalantly at the question.

"It wouldn't hurt to make ten airbenders to help restore our race." Aang stated before fleeing as Kama went after him quickly.

The training continued with the children. Kama smiled as she watched her children learn to fly without gliders, Deva and Bumi beside her as she watched, wishing Aang was there but knowing he was busy with business in Republic City. "You're doing wonderful." Kama called up to the twins before she felt a contraction, yelping in pain.

"Momma? What's wrong?" Deva asked before some of the Air Acolytes came running.

"Go get Aang. Now!" Kama ordered as some of the women helped her off, her children following to make sure their mother was alright.

Aang had been sitting in City Hall talking with Sokka and the other representatives when a White Lotus Sentry came in. "Avatar Aang, Vala Kama's gone into labor." The White Lotus Sentry alerted as the father's eyes widened in horror, leaping from his seat to go be with his wife as he knew Sokka would follow at his own pace.

Kama growled as the healer who helped with her other four children alerted her that it would be twins, cursing her husband for his wish to have twins again. "Where is he?" Kama questioned angrily through the pain as her children waited outside the makeshift infirmary, knowing better than to be in the same room as their mother who was bringing another sibling into the world.

Aang burst through the doors as he heard Kama's scream of pain and anger, dropping down beside Kama as he took her hand. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I ran the whole way here." Aang murmured as he began kissing Kama's cheek to try and calm her and sooth the pain.

"Twins, he said he wanted. Thanks!" Kama growled sarcastically as Aang looked at her in a bit of confusion before realizing what she meant, eyes widening as he turned to the healer.

"Is it really twins?" Aang asked, before the healer nodded in response at the same time as Kama yelled out in pain, squeezing Aang's hand as hard as she could.

"You're an evil man for making me birth twins again!" Kama barked angrily in her husbands face as she squeezed his hand as hard as she could while he kissed her temple, forehead, anywhere he could put his lips on her upper body he did to comfort her.

Before long a babies cry pierced the air, Kama looking up to see her son as the healer handed him to her. "Hello Tenzin." Kama greeted quietly before yelling out as the other baby began coming, Aang taking the newborn as the children came in to see their new brother, staying back as they realized it was twins again.

It was a few minutes later that another little boy's cries pierced through the air to join it's twins, the healer handing the boy to his mother as Kama coddled her two new babies, the other children gathering around to meet them. "What's his name?" Deva asked as she looked down at the unnamed boy, Aang holding baby Tenzin now.

"I don't know, what is his name Aang?" Kama asked tiredly as she looked up to the father, smiling to tell him he could name the boy.

Aang looked down at his smiling son, smiling back as a name came to mind. "Kalden." Aang answered the children as he leaned back with Kama, letting her hold Tenzin.

"Welcome to the family Tenzin and Kalden. I'm Deva, this is Bumi, Gyatso and Serenity. We're your new siblings." Deva greeted cheerfully as the two babies giggled at the six year old.

"You did well again." Aang murmured quietly to Kama as he kissed her temple, aware that she was exhausted as he lifted her up to take her to their room to rest, assuring that he and the children would watch the new babies.

Aang continued with the children's training while Kama rested with her newborns, the three watching as the training persisted until finally Kama was back in good enough shape to help with the training, letting Aang care for the babies. "You're getting better." Kama stated as she watched Gyatso hang upside down from the ceiling in the Bison caves for a little longer, catching him when he fell.

When Aang was training the children Kama would watch the babies, and before they knew it the first twins were ready to receive their Tattoo's to signify their mastering of Airbending, only being sixteen when they did. "I'm so proud of you two." Kama stated sweetly as she hugged the teens, ignoring the groan of disapproval from Gyatso.

Aang did Gyatso's tattoos for him while Kama did Serenity's, trying to hold the tears back at how much her babies were growing up before her eyes. It seemed like just yesterday she and Aang were reunited for Zuko's wedding, now they were thirty four years old with five children, two of which who mastered Airbending already. "Mom, it's alright. You don't need to keep tearing up." Serenity assured after Kama finished her tattoo's for her.

"I'm know. It just feels like it was just yesterday when you were trying to get through the Airbending Gates, now you've mastered Airbending. You two grew up too fast." Kama stated as her daughter hugged her to try and keep her from bursting into tears, the sixteen year old almost her height now.

Aang laughed as he watched Gyatso check over the tattoo's in one of the mirrors in the room, remembering how he had done the same with his own tattoo's when he received them. "Just do me a favor and try not to show off too much when around your mom. You know this is hard on her, watching you and Serenity grow up so fast." Aang stated as he sat back a bit, eyes locking with Gyatso's in the mirror.

"I know dad, I know." Gyatso mumbled as he ran a hand over the tattoo on his head, smirking cockily as Aang laughed at his son.

Aang frowned as he watched Gyatso rub his jaw line like he was checking for stubble, remembering when he had to teach the boy how to shave like it was just yesterday.

**Two years previous**

"Now, I cant keep shaving your hair for you anymore Gyatso, you have to learn to do it yourself." Aang stated as he had Gyatso sit down in front of a mirror with him, ruffling the short hair on his sons head playfully.

"What about the hair on my chin?" Gyatso asked as he rubbed the growing stubble, the Avatar beside him laughing at how his son could be so innocent sometimes.

"That's a part of it too. Here." Aang stated as he handed a razor to the Gyatso, having one for himself since he needed to shave his beard, the thing getting too long for his liking now.

"So...what do I do?" Gyatso asked before watching as his father handed him shaving cream to use, putting some on his head to try and shave his own head a bit too since he hadn't in some time.

"Watch, and follow what I do." Aang stated before he began to shave the hairs off of his head easily, the young boy beside him watching before coating his head in shaving cream as well.

Aang watched as Gyatso began to mimic his own actions, shaving his head in a manner similar to his own father's method and the way his father had been shaving it for him for the past ten years. Aang smiled when Gyatso was finished. "Like that?" Gyatso asked as he ran a hand over his smooth bald head.

"Exactly. Now, try with your chin, but be more careful." Aang stated as he began trimming his own beard, making sure that it stayed on his jaw line where he liked it instead of taking up more of his face, knowing also that Kama didn't like it when his beard got that way.

Aang watched as his son began trying to shave the stubble from his chin and jaw line, smiling before a crash resounded in the room from nearby, causing the young boy to lose his focus and cut himself. "Uh, I didn't mean to do that." Gyatso stated as Aang pulled some water from a nearby jug to heal his son, then catching the reflection in the mirror.

"You need to keep your focus, since you know that Deva and Bumi are training next door." Kama stated as Aang turned to face her, seeing the tears in her eyes as he rose to hug his wife who he knew didn't want to watch her baby boy grow up so soon.

**Present day**

"So dad, can I go into Republic City tonight?" Gyatso asked as Aang came back out of his thoughts, looking up at his son in curiosity.

"What are you going to go do in Republic City?" Aang asked as he rose from where he was sitting, watching as his son pulled his robes back on.

"There's this dance hall near Hakoda's, Hakoda and I wanted to go." Gyatso explained as Aang thought over how Kama would be with the idea of her children going into the city at night.

"Only for a little while, and if you bring Serenity with you. You two watch one another." Aang offered as Gyatso smirked before going off to get ready for the night of fun.

Aang went to find his wife and other daughter, walking into the room to see Serenity only in her wraps that Kama had bought her. "Dad! I'm not dressed yet!" Serenity protested as she grabbed her robes to put them on quickly.

"Oh I changed your diapers with your mother. You're overreacting." Aang countered with a smirk as he sat down beside Kama, looking over her work with the tattoo's.

"Can I go get ready now Mom?" Serenity asked after she got her robes on, glaring at her father for a moment who just smiled innocently at her before Kama told her she could go.

"Why do you two always have to do that?" Kama questioned as she turned to her husband, who just gave her the same innocent smile.

"She acts like I'm some stranger, instead of her father and the Avatar." Aang stated as he folded his arms behind his head, leaning back against the wall behind him.

"She's sixteen, she's just acting like a normal teenage girl. She finds you embarrassing, especially when you show up being a cocky smart-mouth when she's talking to her friends." Kama said as Aang burst into laughter at her words, knowing they were true in some sense but still finding it funny.

Serenity smiled as she found her makeup, having to hide it from Deva since her younger sister found it fun to get into her stuff. "Maybe this will help." Serenity mumbled as she began doing her make up for the dance hall, hoping she could impress Hakoda finally.

"Are you seriously trying to dress up for Hakoda again?" Gyatso spoke up as Serenity turned to see him in her doorway, leaning against the frame with a smirk at his twin who was only younger by a few minutes.

"No! I just want to look good for the dance hall!" Serenity argued back as Gyatso burst into laughter in a way similar to his father's own laughter.

"You want to try and flirt with Hakoda again. But you keep forgetting, he's not interested!" Gyatso chimed mockingly before Serenity slammed the door in his face.

"He doesn't know that." Serenity muttered to herself as she continued getting ready.

Kama smiled as Tenzin laid outside with her in the sun, the toddler drawing on a scroll with some ink Kama had given to him. "Mother, look at it now." Tenzin spoke up as Kama wondered who he got his polite, calm attitude from. Maybe her hidden away lessons with Bumi? No she only put that up for show to amuse the old king who was now a Hundred and Thirty Four.

Kama looked at the painting and smiled at her son, not in the least bit surprised how he had drawn out a picture of Avatar Aang and Vala Kama Memorial Island easily. "It's wonderful Tenzin, I think we'll have to show everyone." Kama stated sweetly as she hugged the young boy closely.

Kama looked up when the older twins came out, Serenity wearing a dress and Gyatso in his normal Air Nomad attire for a master Airbender. She smiled as her daughter came to hug her. "We're going to go to the dance hall Mom. Can we take Asha?" Serenity asked as Kama produced a Bison whistle from her robes.

"Be back before your father goes off after you two. You know he worries, so do I." Kama stated as she moved to hug Gyatso, smiling when he willingly returned the hug for once.

"You two look like old people!" Kalden called down from the top of the Meditation Pavilion, Bumi beside him lazily eating a peach.

"Kalden! Get down here this instant!" Kama yelped as she went to get her kids, the twins sneaking away to go have some fun.

* * *

**Aww the Twins have mastered Airbending. I actually teared up when writing how they were growing up. I know, I'm weak for my own characters sometimes. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it for all of you. I just wish I had more reviews to show me that people were enjoying my story, so please do the favor of reviewing.**


	13. Siblings and How to Deal With Them

**Greetings readers. I apologize that I didn't post yesterday. Since it seems interest in my story is dropping quick, I am having a harder time writing since my will to continue is dropping too. If I were to actually get some people to tell me the story was going well, I may be able to write as quick again. Anyways, I'll just let you get to the chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Gyatso and Serenity arrived at the dance hall to see Hakoda waiting for them. "What took you two so long? Nice tattoo's." Hakoda complimented as Serenity blushed lightly and Gyatso flexed cockily, showing off his new Airbending tattoo's.

"They didn't hurt a bit." Gyatso stated with a confident smile, Serenity scoffing before mocking his cry of pain. "You don't know what tattoo he was doing when I did that!" Gyatso growled angrily as his twin laughed at him.

"We both have the same tattoo's. They didn't hurt as much anywhere." Serenity stated before Gyatso went in to the dance hall with Hakoda, leaving her to follow them.

Aang and Kama had finally gotten the other four children down for bed when Aang announced he had to go out for a bit. "Aang, don't even think about it." Kama stated as she caught him by the back of his robes, smiling knowingly.

"What? I'm just going to go patrol a bit." Aang said as he turned back around to face Kama, aware of her knowing smile at him.

"No, you're going to go spy on the twins again. Let them be, Aang. They're fine. It's just a dance hall." Kama assured as she tried to lead Aang back towards their room so they could lay down for a little while until the twins came back.

Aang groaned before giving in, deciding Kama was right as he went to go back to their room with her to lay down, wanting to read for a while anyways.

Serenity smiled as some boys fanned around her, interested in the Airbending female since there were only eight airbenders alive on the planet. "Why does she get all the attention? I'm the oldest twin." Gyatso grumbled as he and Hakoda watched from nearby, Gyatso downing a drink in annoyance over no girls coming to fan over him.

"Maybe because she's a girl, and there are only three girl Airbenders left." Hakoda reminded before Gyatso shot him a glare.

"But she's my sister." Gyatso argued as Hakoda laughed at him for his comeback, easily dodging the hit to the arm Gyatso attempted.

Hakoda watched as Serenity danced with a few guys, trying not to laugh at Gyatso's obvious annoyance over not one girl coming up to him yet to ask to dance. "Maybe you should ask first." Hakoda offered after so much complaining from the needy teen.

"Alright, fine. I'll go ask a girl to dance then." Gyatso said before going off to find a suitable girl for him to dance with, frowning at how many were already dancing with guys.

"Having trouble finding a dance partner, Gigi?" Serenity called to him as he scowled furiously at her for using her pet name for him in public.

"Don't call me that!" Gyatso growled before turning as a group of girls entered the dance hall, taking off to ask one to dance.

Hakoda laughed as he watched the twins dance, fine sitting on the side lines and watching while he drank water. "Hey Hakoda, why aren't you dancing?" Serenity asked after finally breaking free from the throng of men that were trying to dance with her.

"I'm fine just sitting her watching." Hakoda assured before Serenity smirked in a devious way similar to her mother's own devious smile, taking Hakoda by the hand and leading him out to the dance floor so they could dance.

"It's a dance hall, so dance. You cant just sit around and watch other people dance with each other." Serenity stated as Hakoda laughed at her persistence to get him to dance before giving in, deciding to dance with her since she was his friend.

Gyatso looked up from where he had been dancing with two twins to see Serenity and Hakoda dancing, dawning a devious smirk similar to Aang's as he began to think of many things to tease the two about while dancing with the two twins he had with him.

Aang laughed as Kama fled through their open window into the night, going after her as he knew she wanted him to chance her. "You really think I cant catch you? I'm the Avatar, remember." Aang reminded as he chased after his still rambunctious wife.

"And I'm the Vala, don't forget that." Kama stated as she fled into the bison caves, deciding to hide with Miyaki so Aang couldn't find her as easily.

Aang entered the caves in search of his wife, knowing she would hide with one of the bison in there since she had no where else to hide. "I'm gonna find you." Aang called tauntingly as he searched in some of the new stalls he and Kama had built for the bison.

Kama smirked as she moved to stand on the ceiling, waiting for Aang to walk under her.

Aang looked in all the stalls before searching on the bison, then remembering Kama's tricks. He only barely looked up before Kama dropped on him, smirking deviously as she pinned him. "You're losing it, old man." Kama teased as Aang scoffed at her comment.

"We're the same age Kama." Aang reminded as he tried to get free, but her grip was too strong from the way they were angled.

"Yes, but I'm the one who's always training, and created four new bending techniques. You only made the Air Scooter." Kama chimed in her husband's face before yelping as he flipped them so he had her pinned down instead.

"But I've also got the ability to use all four elements without calling on my past lives. You can stop struggling already, I've got you pinned down baby." Aang stated as he hovered over his struggling wife, hands on either side of her.

"You're so lucky the kids aren't anywhere near here." Kama stated as her husband chuckled deeply above her, moving his lips to her neck to take advantage of the fact that all the kids, except the older twins, were in bed.

"Well then, I guess tonight you and I get to have a date night. Come on you." Aang stated as he lifted Kama up and put her over his shoulder, laughing at her protests as he ran off towards their room as quickly as he could.

The twins left the dance hall not much later, Hakoda going home as they called Asha back to come get them. "So, how was your attempt at trying to get Hakoda to like you?" Gyatso asked teasingly as Asha arrived and they hopped onto her.

"What are you talking about Gyatso?" Serenity asked as she took the reigns before Gyatso had a chance to, leading the bison towards home.

"Serenity and Hakoda, sitting in a tree, g." Gyatso teased loudly before Serenity blasted him off of Asha's back quickly, the master easily getting back up as he appeared in front of her on a Wind Surfer. "Don't do what mom and dad did. They got married at eighteen. I don't want a niece or nephew that soon." Gyatso teased before Serenity went after him again.

The twins got back quickly and went to their own rooms, having Asha go back down to the caves with the other bison.

Kama smiled as she snuggled into Aang's chest, watching as he played with her hair. "Thirty four but still like an eighteen year old." Kama whispered quietly as the Avatar chuckled heartily, his arm that was around her tightening.

"I love you more though now than ever." Aang whispered back as Kama snuggled closer to him, leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you now more than ever too." Kama cooed sweetly as she rested her head where his heart was, letting the beat of his heart try to lull her to sleep.

The next day Kama took Tenzin and Kalden into town while Aang stayed back with the rest of the family, making sure Deva and Bumi didn't break anything and training them as well. "Kalden, be careful." Kama warned as she watched her son run laps around the pond in the middle of the park, keeping a close eye on both her sons.

"I am being careful mommy!" Kalden called back as Tenzin sat on a park bench silently, sketching on a scroll again that Kama had given to him along with a bottle of ink.

"What are you drawing Tenzin?" Kama asked as she moved to sit beside her young son, looking onto the scroll to see him trying to draw out a picture of the park. "That's beautiful my darling." Kama praised as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's not done yet." Tenzin said as he continued drawing, looking up at the scene for a quick second before going back to sketching.

"Well it still looks beautiful already sweetheart. I think that this one will be gorgeous when it's done." Kama stated as she looked over towards Kalden to see him chasing a stray cat. "Kalden, leave the cat alone!" Kama called to her youngest son as she went to stop him.

Aang looked up from where he had been working on paperwork, having heard a crash nearby. "Oh no." Aang muttered as he moved to go make sure nothing was destroyed. He got to the site to find a fallen statue. "Deva." Aang grumbled tiredly as he moved to clean up the broken statue.

After cleaning up the broken statue Aang went in search of his youngest daughter, finding her and Bumi hiding on top of the temple. "Hi daddy." Deva called down innocently before Aang easily leaped to the highest roof.

"You two broke the statue in the entrance hall, didn't you?" Aang questioned as he stood in front of the two children who were the closest of his children, since the older twins fought often now that they were older.

"We don't know what you're talking about dad." Bumi stated as he have an innocent look at his father, leaning back on the roof to watch the clouds that zoomed over head.

"Really? Because there's a broken statue down in the entrance hall that has the handy work of two children." Aang stated as the two flashed him innocent smiled before reluctantly following back down to the ground.

Kama got back later with the youngest twins, the three having gotten lunch and brought back Ice Cream for everyone. "Did you fix the statue, or is it beyond repair?" Kama asked as they all sat out on the meditation pavilion while they ate ice cream.

"I can fix it when I have some free time. It's a good thing it's made of earth." Aang stated as he watched Kama quickly eat her ice cream, smiling at how she still loved the desert after so many years.

"I'll help you fix it tomorrow." Kama stated as she watched the children finish their ice cream quickly, smirking at Aang since he was still working on his own desert.

After everyone was done the older children went off to do their own thing while Kama and Aang went down to the beach with Tenzin and Kalden to go swimming, and to teach the two how to swim. "You really want to try this?" Aang asked as he tried not to get too aroused by the sight of his wife in a bathing suit.

"They're ready to learn how to swim. At least then I won't have to worry if they go swimming when we're not paying attention." Kama stated as she noticed how Aang was staring at him, smacking him playfully for doing it.

"Sorry, cant help myself. Anyways, let's teach the kids how to swim then." Aang stated before going into the water waist deep with Kalden, letting Kama teach Tenzin.

Kama smiled as she watched Aang try to teach Kalden how to swim, laughing when he got splashed in the face. "Tenzin, you want to play a prank on your daddy?" Kama asked quietly as she watched him wade in the shallow waters.

"I don't know, would daddy like it?" Tenzin asked as Kama wondered who he got his calm demeanor from once more.

"He would love it." Kama insisted with a big smile before showing Tenzin how to create a big enough gust of air to spray Aang with water.

"Daddy!" Tenzin called to the Avatar as Kalden climbed on Aang's shoulders playfully instead of practicing swimming.

Aang barely turned to the two before he was blasted in the face with water, the two airbenders opposite him and Kalden laughing at him. "Kalden, you want to fight back?" Aang asked before the toddler leaped into the shallow water, getting ready to retaliate.

"War!" Kalden announced loudly as he began splashing his twin quickly, the two getting into an all out water brawl as Aang and Kama fought with one another in the water as well.

The water war continued until Aang finally broke it up when Kalden tried to drag Tenzin out into deeper water, moving things up onto the beach as he laid out on his towel, Kama beside him. "Well, I can say this has been a good day." Aang announced as he let his eyes trail over his wife, catching himself before she could see him.

"Yeah, even when we beat you at a water war." Kama stated as her husband scoffed in response before hitting her with a water whip playfully, not moving anything but his hand as he did so.

"If it's a real waterbending war you want, then you'll lose since you'd have to call on Ummi for help with it. So I would win at waterbending." Aang announced cockily before yelping as Kalden landed on his stomach roughly.

"I want to do another water fight! We'll win! Mom and Tenzin could never beat us!" Kalden announced cockily as Kama rolled her eyes playfully, knowing Kalden took after his father more while Tenzin took more after her.

"Tomorrow we will have another water war Kalden. Right now though..." Kama began as she grabbed her young boy off of Aang. "It's time for a tickle war." Kama announced before Kalden began screaming as Kama tickled him, trying to get away through the tickling and his laughter.

Aang laughed as he watched, Tenzin sitting down beside him so he wouldn't get pulled into the tickle war as well. "Maybe someone else should take part too." Aang stated as he turned to Tenzin.

Tenzin said nothing but flee from his father as Aang went after him.

Bumi and Deva watched the four from atop the Meditation Pavilion, both eating peaches from the tree that grew next to the pavilion. "At least we're not down there in the middle of that." Bumi commented about the tickle war between parents and toddlers.

"Yeah, you say that now and then they'll come after us." Deva stated through a mouthful of peaches, watching as their family came running back towards the temple.

"Then we can just run." Bumi said with a smirk as he picked up his glider beside him to take off, Deva following the example to flee.

Kama looked up to see Bumi and Deva gliding overhead, turning to Aang to see his obvious worry before stopping him from going after them. "They're fine, Aang. Don't worry." Kama assured before going after Kalden.

"Fine, if they hurt themselves, I'm blaming you." Aang stated as Kama scoffed at his logic over the matter, saying nothing as she continued after Kalden.

Serenity scowled as she locked her door to keep Gyatso out, the older twin finding it necessary to bother her about the dance hall the night before and how she had been dancing awfully close with Hakoda. "Planning something, Serenity?" Gyatso asked with a wink before she slammed her door for a final time on him.

"He's such a pest." Serenity muttered as she made sure that Gyatso couldn't pick the lock on her door so she would have some privacy for a while.

Kama went to check on Serenity a bit later after hearing her yelling at Gyatso, opening the door to see her writing in her diary. "May I come in?" Kama asked her daughter who nodded in response. "Hey Serenity." Kama greeted quietly as she sat down beside her oldest daughter.

"Hey mom." Serenity greeted back as she closed her diary.

"What's he bothering you about this time? I heard you yelling at him again." Kama said as Serenity turned to her mother.

"He won't leave me alone. Last night at the dance hall I danced with Hakoda since he wouldn't dance otherwise, and now Gyatso keeps teasing me about it and trying to read my diary." Serenity explained as Kama rolled her eyes at her eldest son's actions sometimes. He was obviously like Aang more since he liked to poke fun at siblings.

"Here, let me show you somewhere better to hide your diary then." Kama offered as she stood up, walking to the brick wall behind Serenity's bed as she knocked a brick out, showing the gap in the wall. "Hide it in there, and he won't ever think to look there." Kama stated as Serenity beamed at her mother's idea.

"Thanks mom. Maybe now he'll stop sneaking into my room." Serenity said as Kama chuckled lightly at the words.

"I'll talk to him too. Don't worry Serenity, he'll stop with his teasing before you know it." Kama assured as Serenity hugged her gratefully before the Vala left to find her son.

Gyatso stretched out on his bed with one of his new magazines that he and Hakoda had gotten a week ago, having hidden the magazines in a tile in the ceiling to make sure his mother couldn't find them. "Oh wow." Gyatso muttered about the magazine before yelping as he heard a knock at his door, hiding the magazine quickly before opening the door.

"Hey Gyatso, you and I need to have a talk." Kama stated as she walked into his room, sitting down on his bed with him.

"What about mom?" Gyatso asked as he made sure the magazine was hid well enough under his mattress.

"You teasing your sister all the time. Honey, I know you're mischievous like your father, but you've got to leave her alone for a while. All this teasing about her and Hakoda is getting to her." Kama explained as Gyatso snickered deviously before catching the warning glare from his mother.

"Alright, alright. I'll lay off her for a bit." Gyatso gave in as he held his hands up in defeat, knowing his mother wouldn't give up until he gave in.

"Not just a bit, Gyatso. Your teasing is becoming too much. It needs to stop." Kama stated as Gyatso frowned at how his twin had to go to their mother to get him to stop.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll stop." Gyatso agreed before Kama hugged him, kissing him on the head much to his dismay before leaving.

"Thank you Gyatso." Kama said before closing his door behind her.

Kama gave Serenity the good news before going to check on the other four children, finding Aang was with the youngest twins and Bumi and Deva walking around on the roof. "I'm older, therefore I'm the better Airbender. Watch!" Bumi said before giving a loud whoop as he leaped from the roof, falling quickly as Kama panicked and went after her son.

"Bumi!" Kama scolded before hearing a sky bison roar, looking up to see the children's uncle riding in with a similar whoop.

"Now that's a nice trick, but I think it would have been nicer to see it work!" Bumi called down as he began landing.

"Uncle Bumi!" The two children yelled excitedly before leaping from the roof to go see their favorite uncle.

"Oh no, surprise visits." Kama muttered before going down to see her long time friend as well, surprised he was using their Sky Bison that they had given to him.

"Ah it's good to see you all again." Bumi said as the two children hugged him tightly, Kama waiting until they were free from him to give the old king a hug as well.

"Where's Tynus? Usually he comes with you." Kama commented about the adoptive son of her old friend.

"Tynus stayed back at Omashu to make sure things stayed under control there. He's seventeen now, he's fine staying there without me." Bumi explained as the youngest twins came running out of the temple to see their uncle, Aang not far behind them.

The twins easily leaped into Bumi's arms as Aang stood beside Kama. "When did Bumi get here?" Aang asked curiously as he watched Kalden crawl onto the old kings shoulders, surprised he didn't start trying to bite Bumi like he did to him.

"A few minutes ago. You can ask him why the sudden visit if you want. The kids seem happy to see him though, and it's not had to have him here either." Kama said as she laughed when Tenzin showed off his newest sketch of the park in Republic City.

"I think it looks perfect, Tenzin. A perfect view of the park." Bumi praised as the toddler beamed happily at the news, running to his father to show the picture to him as well.

"It is perfect, he should be an artist when he grows up." Aang agreed upon seeing the picture that his son had sketched, smiling when the child ran off to hang up his picture.

"Come, Bumi. Let's all go inside." Kama said as she turned to go inside after her son, the others following the example to go inside the temple.

Once inside the youngest twins ran off to do as they wanted while Deva and Bumi went to play with their uncle. "Was this just another surprise visit?" Aang asked curiously as he and Kama looked over the broken statue in the entrance hall.

"Yeah, but we should be used to this by now. Remember last time? He brought a bunch of candy for the kids and they wouldn't calm down for hours." Kama reminded as Aang groaned at the memory, having had to get Deva and Bumi to calm down while Kama took care of the toddlers own hyperactivity, Bumi just standing by with a grin.

"Don't remind me of that one. That one just pissed me off. Who would bring a bunch of children bags of candy when they were supposed to be laying down to sleep." Aang muttered as Kama smirked at him for the statement.

"Bumi would." Kama replied simply before Aang shoved her playfully, trying to keep his attention on the broken statue that they would have to fix.

"Well, I can fix it with a bit of earthbending, and if you help me a bit with it. It's a good thing they didn't shatter it." Aang muttered as Kama smirked at him, shoving him back playfully.

"You shattered your fair amount of statues when we were kids too, remember how we destroyed the statue of Monk Tashi?" Kama asked as Aang began laughing at the memory.

"How can I forget? He tried to lock us in our rooms for days, but Monk Gyatso saved us from being locked away." Aang stated as Kama's grin widened at the memory, having remembered Aang sneaking out to come stay in her own room with her.

"Yeah, that and you snuck out to come stay with me, you flirt." Kama stated as Aang wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Only for you, my beautiful Vala." Aang cooed sweetly before planting a kiss on her temple and letting her go to go back to the broken statue.

Aang and Kama fixed the broken statue before going to see how the children were doing, finding the toddlers in the playroom Aang had built back when the oldest twins were toddlers, smiling as he watched Kalden play with some of the Earth Nation toys. "Air Nation strike!" Kalden announced happily as Tenzin sat across the room, building with building blocks that had been bought by Kama for the children.

"Just like his father." Kama commented quietly to Aang as she moved to check how Serenity and Gyatso were doing, hoping Gyatso was leaving his twin alone.

Aang let the young toddlers play for a little longer before taking them off to get ready for bed, glad Kalden actually listened and went to bed the first time for once.

Kama peaked into Serenity's room to see her daughter was writing in her diary again. "Has Gyatso left you alone so far?" Kama asked as Serenity looked up to see her mother.

"Yeah, thanks mom. He hasn't even walked past my room since you went to talk to him." Serenity revealed as Kama smiled before telling her daughter goodnight and going to check on Gyatso.

Gyatso smirked as he looked over his magazines, making sure to keep his door locked in case his mother decided to peak in on him. "Wow, Earth Nation girls are interesting." Gyatso mumbled as he unfolded a picture in the magazine.

Kama knocked on Gyatso's door and heard him moving stuff before he opened the door. "Just checking to see if you're alright. Your uncle Bumi came for a visit, you didn't come to see him yet." Kama stated as Gyatso opened his door fully to show scrolls on his bed.

"I was reading." Gyatso announced truthfully, knowing all the scrolls he had thrown on his bed had Airbending information or information on the Air Nation on them.

"So you didn't want to see your uncle?" Kama asked as Gyatso moved all the scrolls off his bed and onto his nightstand to further give the impression he was actually reading them.

"I didn't know he was here until you told me either. I'll see him in the morning." Gyatso assured before Kama hugged him goodnight and left him to his studies again.

"That boy." Kama muttered as she shook her head at how Gyatso was so stubborn sometimes before going to go back to her own room to lay down.

Aang let Bumi put the other two children to bed before he too went back to his room, smiling when he saw Kama already stretched out, waiting for her husband. "Might I ask what the occasion is?" Aang asked teasingly as he moved to lay down with his wife.

"To sleep?" Kama questioned tiredly as Aang chuckled, laying down beside her roughly as she bounced in the air from the sudden weight gain on their bed.

"I was kidding. I want to sleep too anyways, it's been a long day." Aang muttered as he pulled Kama to him to sleep.

"I love you Aang." Kama whispered tiredly after he blew out the candles in the room with a quick gust of air.

"I love you too Kama." Aang cooed back before smiling as her head rested on his chest over his heart, settling in to sleep.

The next day Aang, Kama and Bumi took the children into Republic City for a day at a local festival to celebrate the creation of the United Republic of Nations, Kama and Aang keeping their eyes on the toddlers while Bumi watched Deva and the younger Bumi. "Alright, you three be careful, alright?" Kama asked the oldest twins and Hakoda, who decided to go with them.

"We will. We'll see you later." Gyatso said before leading the two away from his overly protective mother, glad they were allowed to go off on their own.

"Ugh, he's not going to get any better attitude towards me, is he?" Kama questioned her husband as he held the two youngest on his shoulders.

"He will eventually. He's just being a teenager." Aang explained as Kama scoffed at him before laughing as Kalden grabbed his beard and yanked on it.

"It seems like all our children just enjoy tugging on your beard, Avatar." Kama teased as Aang gave a scoff of his own before the four went off to enjoy the festivities.

Bumi smiled as he watched Deva and the younger Bumi join in with some street performers, using their knowledge of Airbending to their advantage to up show the performers. "Now that's a good performance." Bumi praised the two as they ran from the performers.

"They're just mad because we're got skills they don't." Deva said as she leaned against her older brother, the younger Bumi laughing loudly at the performers obvious jealousy over them.

"They could only wish they were as good as us. We're Airbenders, they're non-benders." Bumi reminded as the three began laughing happily.

Serenity watched as Hakoda and Gyatso competed with one another, each trying to flirt with the most girls. She ignored Gyatso's obvious cocky attitude and scowled every time Hakoda was successful, for once wishing her twin would win. "That's five for me!" Gyatso announced so far before going off to another group of girls.

"You two are disgusting." Serenity growled as she looked around at what else there might be to do around the festival.

"We're just having a bit of fun Ser, it's nothing too bad." Hakoda stated before going off to another group of girls that neither he or Gyatso had spoken to yet.

Serenity growled angrily at the two boys before turning her back to them, her attention on the festival now entirely.

Bumi forked over a few coins to a man at a stall as the man handed him some food for himself and the two young children. It was when he was turning back to them that he saw only the younger Bumi, Deva no where to be seen. "Where did Deva go?" Bumi asked the thirteen year old.

"I dunno. She said she had to use the bathroom, I think." Bumi replied with a shrug as King Bumi looked around worriedly, hoping Deva wasn't far.

Kama had been trying to get Kalden off of Aang's shoulders when she heard her daughter's yell, her instincts kicking in as she went running. "Kama wait!" Aang called after her but she ignored it the moment her eyes fell on the same crime lord who had threatened her daughters life nine years ago.

* * *

**Uh oh Yakone is back again. That's not good at all. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter since it is getting a bit interesting writing out Gyatso and Serenity's characters now that they are all growing up. Thanks to all of you who have read thus far. I wish I had more reviews to show I am doing a good job. Next chapter will be out as soon as I can write it. Please just do me the small favor of reviewing.**


	14. Losing Your Will

**Greetings after so long, readers. I apologize that I haven't posted a new chapter in so long. I've just lost a bit of my drive to since not many people seem to like this story as much as the prequal to it. Anyways, I will let you get to the chapter now. Enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

"Yakone." Kama growled furiously as she saw he had her youngest daughter by the wrist.

"Vala Kama, it's been nine years now. Too long." Yakone growled as Kama took a warning step towards him. "Ah ah, I wouldn't do that. I almost took her once before, remember. I can easily do it now." Yakone growled smugly before a strong blast of air hit him in the back of the head, Gyatso and Serenity grabbing Deva while they had the chance.

"You'll never harm my family." Kama snapped angrily as she lunged towards Yakone, sending a blast of air to get her children out of the area quickly as she grabbed the man by the neck roughly.

"Then maybe you shouldn't keep meddling in Republic City's affairs. Republic City is mine." Yakone snapped back as he tried to fight the Vala off but she dragged him up into the sky, away from the innocent citizens.

Aang found King Bumi and Bumi quickly, handing off the toddlers to King Bumi before going off to help Kama bring down the crime lord.

Kama fought Yakone on top of one of the nearby buildings, dodging every blast of water with ease and striking out viciously with her own airbending, not caring anymore about the pacifist ways of her nation. "You've been a problem to this city since you arrived, now it's time to end it!" Kama roared furiously as she lunged for the man's neck, only for him to bend her blood with ease.

Aang got to the two to see Kama under Yakone's control, until her eyes flashed and a burst of fire emitted from her. "Kama!" Aang called to her as he barreled through the flames after his wife, seeing she was now bending the air within the crime lord.

"You think you're the only one who can control another? This is my own creation." Kama growled darkly as she lifted the man into the air, ready to end his life.

"Kama, no stop!" Aang snapped at her as he grabbed her to try and get her to stop controlling the crime lord, knowing there was another way besides killing the man.

"He attacked my children twice! He deserves to die!" Kama barked in her rage as her focus was broken, Yakone standing up as he prepared to attack the two masters.

Yakone had barely raised his arms to begin bending their blood when he was sent flying into the air by a strong blast of air. "Leave our parents alone!" Gyatso snapped as he and Serenity stood their ground on the roof, Yakone falling roughly back to the building.

"Gyatso, Serenity get out of here!" Kama snapped at the two as she broke free from Aang's grip on her to protect her children.

"No! He tried to take Deva, we're not going to let him get away with it Mom." Serenity argued as the twins stood their ground, all four surrounding the Crime Lord now as he stood up painfully, laughing at the airbenders.

"You think...just because there is four of you...that you can take me? I am a bloodbender. You are nothing." Yakone growled as he moved to attack the twins, but was stopped when a tornado formed around him, sending him flying up into the sky.

"No, you are nothing. We are airbenders." Kama growled as Aang kept her from bending the air within his body, not wanting her to take away the man's freedom since it was entitled to all and there were other ways of dealing with the man.

"You believe in freedom, but yet you take it from others. You're corrupt, and this city is mine." Yakone growled before quickly taking control of the Vala's blood, smirking when he realized a little secret about the Vala. "And I can easily take care of all of you." Yakone snarled before dodging a blast of air from Serenity and sending the Vala flying over the side of the building, knocking Aang flying with her as they roughly hit the ground.

"Mom! Dad!" Serenity called after them before she and Gyatso lunged for the man in anger, wanting to make him pay for causing their family so much trouble in the past.

Aang turned to Kama to see her sprawled out, unconscious. "Bumi!" Aang called for their friend before realizing his oldest children were still with Yakone, growling as he shot himself back up towards the roof to stop the man.

Gyatso growled as he easily dodged the blasts of water, striking out at the man as Serenity kept trying to distract him from his other side, both working together to bring down the man. "This city is mine, and you will never have it." Yakone growled as he moved to control the two young airbenders, but was suddenly thrown from the roof by a violent gush of air.

"You will not harm my children." Aang growled as he looked down at the man, growling when the crime lord threw up a smoke screen to throw them off before he went after him, the twins behind him following.

King Bumi lifted the unconscious Vala up, Hakoda watching the toddlers beside him as he moved to get Kama help. "You'll be fine, just a bump on the head." King Bumi said with a chuckle as he found a healer nearby to help.

Aang growled as he shot a stone wall up to block the crime lord's path, sending a vicious blast of fire at the man as he quickly blocked with water, filling the area with steam as the twins stayed close to their father. "You really think that just because you can bend all four elements that you're the most powerful? Well, let me tell you something. Nothing you're trying is working." Yakone's voice drifted to Aang through the mist before Aang quickly cleared it with airbending, seeing the man gone.

"No." Aang growled angrily as he dropped the earth wall in anger, turning to his children. "Go make sure your mother is alright." Aang stated before moving up to the rooftops quickly to see if he could find Yakone, knowing he couldn't have gotten too far.

The twins found King Bumi and their mother down at the harbor. "We're going back to Air Temple Island. Come on." King Bumi said before they quickly called Appa to come get them, going off to get a White Lotus Healer from the island.

"She'll be fine." Hakoda assured Serenity as they flew quickly towards Air Temple Island, eyes drifting to all around them.

Aang searched for two more hours before giving up, deciding to go back to his family as his worry for his wife got the best of him, the moment he touched the ground on Air Temple Island going running for the infirmary to make sure Kama was alright.

Aang dropped down in the chair beside his wife, taking her hand as he turned to the healer. "She'll be fine. She's sleeping now. I had to sedate her before she went into a rampage." The healer explained as Aang smiled slightly before leaning down and kissing Kama on the forehead.

Kalden and Tenzin looked in before running up to their father, the Avatar taking them up on his shoulders. "Is mother alright?" Tenzin asked as Kalden held onto Aang's beard for stability.

"She will be fine, don't worry. She's just sleeping. Like you two should be." Aang stated as he stood up to take the two back to their rooms, knowing that their bed time was about an hour previous.

It was about five minutes after Aang left that Kama woke, looking around. "You're home, don't worry." The healer comforted as Kama looked over herself.

"But...Yakone..." Kama moved to get up but the healer stopped her.

"He got away, Vala Kama. There is nothing more you can do. He knocked you from the roof with his bloodbending abilities." The healer explained as Kama's eyes widened, remembering how the crime lord reacted.

"Wait...what about..." Kama cut short as the healer dawned a solemn expression, looking down slightly.

"I'm sorry, Vala Kama. I wish I could have helped further." The healer said as Kama's heart sank at the news of Yakone's actions.

"He...he didn't. He couldn't. It was only a month..." Kama cut short with a sob before falling back into the bed, the healer moving to try and calm the girl.

Aang went back to the infirmary a little while later to hear someone crying, bursting in and wrapping his arms around Kama. "What's wrong? Please don't cry Kama. I cant stand it." Aang murmured as he pulled Kama to him, letting her sob into his chest as his worry increased.

"Aang...he...he took..." Kama tried to get out through her sobbing as the healer sat silently, Aang turning to her for the information on what happened.

"I'm sorry, Avatar Aang. Yakone used his abilities to...take your unborn child." The healer revealed quietly as Aang felt his heart drop, not having even known that Kama had been pregnant again since they hadn't planned on having another child.

"My...unborn child? What child?" Aang asked as he turned his attention back to Kama who was still crying into his chest, wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"Last month...when we had the kids stay with Toph for that weekend." Kama revealed as Aang's eyes widened, now wanting to know why she hadn't told him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aang asked as he lifted Kama's chin to look her in the eyes, cringing at the pain he saw in her eyes over losing an unborn child to the bloodbender.

"I...I was going...to tell you this weekend." Kama whined through her sobbing before burying her face in Aang's chest again as the sobs wracked her body once more over losing her child to the crime lord who had threatened them since he had arrived in Republic City.

Aang carried Kama back to their room after she was done crying, tucking her into bed as he realized how heart broken and shattered she was. The women who wasn't afraid of anything or anyone, reduced to tears and looking like an innocent child. He frowned as he stripped and crawled in with Kama, wrapping his arms around her. "It's alright, shh." Aang cooed softly as Kama snuggled into his side silently.

After the incident Aang was left in charge of training the children as Kama slipped away, staying hidden away in the temple as dread overcame her. "Why isn't mommy helping?" Kalden asked about four weeks after the incident when Aang was trying to teach Bumi and Deva.

"Your mother is resting." Aang stated with a frown. He had worried about her immensely since she decided not to sleep in the same bed as him as of a week ago, going mute as she stayed away from everyone. He tried to get her to talk, to do anything, but nothing was working.

Aang knew Kama was still hurting, and he was too. It was his child as much as hers, and he wanted to comfort her and try to help her get over it, but every time he tried she slipped further into her never ending depression. "Dad, Gyatso and I will train them. It's alright." Serenity offered as she stepped up to help.

Kama sat silently on a secluded cliff on the island that overlooked Avatar Aang and Vala Kama memorial island, eyes distant as though she were in her own world. She didn't move when their was a rush of wind, or when Aang's familiar hand landed on her shoulder as he moved to sit with her. "Kama, please you have to talk with me some time." Aang murmured as he tried to get Kama to look at him at least. She acted as though she was the one who had died, and he hated every moment of it.

Kama's eyes stayed distant, as though she were watching something play over and over again in her mind, and she was. She couldn't stop seeing Yakone as he controlled her, as he took her child's life from her. All the events of that day haunted her to no end, day and night alike.

"Please Kama, I'm begging you to say something. Anything. Or just look at me." Aang groaned as he dropped his head a bit to try and catch her gaze, but knew she wasn't paying attention to him.

Kama's gaze did not falter, even as a crack of thunder sounded and Aang looked up to see the rain was about to begin pouring. She didn't speak, didn't move as it began, her hands staying clasped together on her lap before Aang pried them apart, taking one to try and lead Kama inside so she wouldn't get sick from the weather.

Aang frowned as he carried Kama back to the temple, the Vala having not wanted to move and forcing her Avatar to lift her and carry her, setting her down in front of the statue of Monk Gyatso. "Kama, I cant stand seeing you like this. Please, at least look at me." Aang plead as he wrapped his hands around one of Kama's, sitting in front of her.

Gyatso and Serenity watched from a nearby hallway sadly as their father tried to rouse their mother to speak. "She's not going to get better, is she?" Tenzin spoke up as Serenity turned to see him watching as well, lifting him up into her arms.

"She will, don't worry Tenzin. Mom's strong, remember." Serenity comforted as she looked to Gyatso to try and help assure the tot that his mother would be okay.

"But Yakone was smart and tricked us." Gyatso growled before stalking away, Serenity knowing he wasn't too happy either about what had happened. She sighed before kissing her young brother on the temple to sooth him.

"We're falling apart without Mother." Tenzin stated as Serenity began to carry him off towards the play room for something to do that will get his mind off of their mother.

Gyatso frowned angrily as he slammed his door to his room, growling as he sent a blast of air angrily that shattered his window on contact. "He's going to pay, he's not going to get away with this." Gyatso growled furiously as he sat down on his bed, ignoring the calls on if he was okay from the White Lotus Sentries.

Aang gave up trying to get Kama to talk to him after a while, his heart pounding painfully against his chest as he wished he could have the love of his life back. He wanted to comfort her, tell her everything was okay and hold her in his arms, kiss her, anything would be great at this point. He just wanted Kama back. He went outside as he heard a bison landing, expecting to see Bumi dropping in again, but surprised to see it was instead Katara and Jet with their children. "Hey Aang." Jet greeted as they hopped off of the bison, helping Kya and his son Galen off the bison, unsurprised when Deva came running to great the boy not much younger than her.

"What brings you guys to our side of the world?" Aang asked curiously as Katara hugged him, not surprised when Kya went off to see the older twins who were only nine months older than her.

"We wanted to see if you two were okay, since Bumi sent us a messenger hawk telling us what happened. How is she?" Katara asked as Aang smiled slightly at how Katara was still so motherly towards all of them even at their ages.

"Not good. She's been silent for four weeks, I don't even see her eat or drink. She just...ugh." Aang grumbled as he buried his face in his hands, letting Katara lead him off so they could talk.

Kama had moved out of the temple after Aang had gone, going down to the beach as she ignored the rain, sitting down as her eyes watched the violent waves, wondering if it would be so bad to get caught in it.

Aang felt his panic rise when he noticed Kama had disappeared again, going to find her as he asked Jet to watch Deva and Bumi who were playing with Galen. "Dad, we can watch ourselves." Bumi complained before Aang was gone.

Kama slipped down into the water slowly, eyes staring into the distance sadly as the water churned around her, ignoring the icy chill that ran through her body as the events of the worst day of her life replayed in her mind again, wanting it to stop more than anything, wanting Yakone to die for his actions, wanting everything to just stop.

Aang growled as he bent the rain away from him so it didn't touch him, searching for his wife before seeing something down towards the beach, squinting his eyes to try and see what it was but the rain was too violent, thunder cracking once more as he moved to see what it was.

Kama frowned as she dropped to her knees in the water, willing it to wash her away, make the pain stop, do anything that could help. She watched as the water churned and swirled around her, not feeling any remorse as she moved to go in deeper before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, then hearing Aang's yelling through the thunder.

"Kama! What are you doing?" Aang asked furiously as he pulled her out of the water, restraining her as she began to thrash about in his grip to try and get back to the water.

Kama kept silent, continuing to try and break free to let the water try and take her, wanting to end the pain before she felt Aang's face in her neck as he held her to his chest, for once in the past four weeks actually noticing he was there.

"Kama, please. I'm begging you to stop. I need you. I'm hurting too about this, and I want to comfort you." Aang whined as he felt the tears prick at his eyes over how things were between them, missing the playful flirting, the stolen kisses when the children weren't looking, Kama's teasing ways.

Kama's depression continued on as Aang felt himself slipping as well, but reminded himself he had his children and Kama to be strong for, knowing he couldn't let himself fall like Kama had. "Dad, Gyatso and I were going to take Bumi and Deva for a swim." Serenity alerted as the Avatar meditated on the meditation pavilion on what to do.

"Where are the twins?" Aang asked as he looked up at his oldest daughter, knowing they couldn't leave the twins alone, especially Kalden.

"I think they were going towards mom's room." Serenity said as Aang frowned, wishing Kama would stay in the same room as him at night again. It had been two and a half months now since the incident, and he missed her more than ever.

Aang stood up to go stop his youngest children from bothering Kama, since he didn't exactly want them seeing her in such a state as it was. He hurried towards Kama's room and slowly opened the door, seeing Kalden run away from the room about a few seconds before hand. He looked in to see Tenzin sitting in front of Kama, drawing something out. "Mother, we all miss you." Tenzin stated as Aang smiled slightly at his son's advanced intelligence.

Aang stood back by the door as he noticed Kama's eyes watching Tenzin, surprised she was actually watching since she usually just stared off into the distance, in her own world of torment. His eyes widened when Kama moved slowly closer towards her son, looking down at the picture he was drawing on his scroll.

"Father has been teaching Bumi and Deva more. He has been strong." Tenzin said as Aang moved into the room slightly, keeping out of sight of the two as he wondered if Tenzin got his advanced intelligence from Kama.

Aang almost fell when Kama reached a hand out, stopping Tenzin's hand that was drawing on the scroll as she pulled her toddler to her, wrapping her arms around him silently as Aang slowly moved over to them, sitting down gently on the bed.

"Hello." Tenzin greeted quietly as Aang ruffled his hair slightly, trying to catch Kama's eyes with his own before seeing they had gone distant again, frowning as he realized what had really happened. She had seen Tenzin, but also their unfortunately lost child. He looked down at the picture, smiling when he saw Tenzin had sketched a family portrait with one extra family member.

"Who is that, Tenzin?" Aang asked curiously as he indicated the extra person in the picture, watching as Kama released him, her arms going slack at her sides again.

"The new baby, I heard you tell Aunt Katara you wanted another baby father." Tenzin said as Aang paled, not having wanted Kama to hear that for fear it would sent her further into her depression.

Aang forced a smile as he pulled Tenzin onto his lap. "I'm sorry to say we might not be having another baby Tenzin." Aang stated as he noticed the way Kama turned away from them, frowning slightly at the sight. "Uh, how's about you go hang that up in the play room Tenzin." Aang offered before Tenzin went off to hang the picture.

Kama kept silent as her eyes drifted to the window, going off into her own world again at the mention of having another child, not wanting to risk what had happened as the pain pounded away at her, making her wish it would end already.

"Kama, please talk to me." Aang begged as he moved to sit next to her, wrapping his hands around one of hers as he tried to look her in the eye. "Or look at me, just do anything. I'm begging." Aang groaned before gasping as Kama's sad, defeated eyes drifted to him silently.

Kama looked down at Aang's hands that were clasped over her own, before he used one hand to make her look up at him. She knew he was in pain about the events that had taken place, but he wasn't the one who had to carry the child, knew that it was a delicate being that needed lots of care, and she had failed it when she allowed Yakone to outsmart her.

"Kama, I miss you. The kids miss you. We want you to go back to your overly confident, teasing and fun loving self. I know, I know it hurts what happened. I wish I could have stopped Yakone, but I couldn't. It's been two months now, Kama. Please, at least talk to me." Aang plead before watching as Kama grabbed a blank scroll from behind them that Tenzin had left, taking a pen to write something.

Aang's eyes drifted over Kama slowly, taking in how much weight she had lost in the past two months. He hated it. She was beautiful before, and now she was letting her fit Airbender body go, denying herself food unless necessary, her hair reaching down past her shoulder blades as he moved to brush a strand out of her face.

Aang looked down at the scroll and frowned when he saw what few words Kama had written out tiredly. "It's my fault." Three words, but they still rung true as Aang wrapped his arms around Kama tightly, wishing he could kiss her or something but knowing it wouldn't help at a time like this.

"It was not your fault Kama, it never was. You were trying to protect the children. You didn't know that Yakone would do that. If anything, it's my fault. I restrained you, kept you from fighting him. I should have let you take him down when you had the chance." Aang murmured as he stroked Kama's hair gently, letting her bury her face in his neck as he felt her tears begin to flow again.

Kama's tears streamed down her face as she replayed the day in question over in her mind once again, wanting the haunting images to stop, wanting the pain to end.

"Please Kama, I miss you. I miss your beautiful voice drifting to me from across the temple, your arms wrapped around me, your lips on mine. I miss everything about you. I want to comfort you, help you feel better, but you won't let me." Aang murmured as his own tears pricked at his eyes over his need to have his beautiful wife back.

Kama's arms wrapped around Aang's lower abdomen as the tears continued to flow onto his shoulder, noticing how Aang's tense posture relaxed when he felt her arms wrap around him. She frowned deeply as his face nuzzled into the side of her own neck.

"I love you so much Kama, I hate to see you this upset and in this much pain." Aang murmured miserably as he wished that he would never have to let the love of his life go, wanting to keep her in his arms for eternity and make sure nothing ever hurt her ever again.

"Aang." Kama whined as Aang's eyes widened at the sound of her voice after so long, ignoring how it was hoarse from disuse and her crying as he pulled her closer to him protectively. "I...I'm sorry." Kama muttered as she kept her face buried in his shoulder, not wanting to look into his eyes since she knew her own eyes held nothing but pain and depression.

"Shh." Aang cooed softly as he rubbed her back gently to try and coax more words out of her, feeling as though he could listen to her beautiful voice forever. "Don't cry anymore Kama. Please, I hate to see you cry." Aang muttered as he gently kissed Kama's temple lovingly.

Aang held Kama until he felt her go limp in his arms, knowing she had passed out from exhaustion and laying her back in the bed, wishing he could share a bed with her but knowing she probably still wanted her privacy. He pecked her on the lips gently before leaving her to sleep.

Thing's gradually began to get better as Aang helped Kama with the pain of what had happened, wishing she would speak more but knowing things had to go slow. She was at least looking at him and not something in the distance like before, and that was enough for him already.

"Happy birthday little Deva." Aang stated happily as he grabbed his youngest daughter by the waist and lifted her over his shoulder, laughing at her screams from his actions.

"Daddy put me down!" Deva yelped as Aang carried her off towards the meditation pavilion, having sat down with Kama and agreed it was okay to have a part, especially since it had been six months now since the incident.

"Ah ah, not until we're there." Aang stated as he hurried his step, smirking as Deva continued struggling. She took after her mother, in that she never gives up.

Aang finally let Deva down when they arrived at the party that consisted of Toph's family, Sokka's and Katara's since the waterbender and her family were up for a few days. "Happy birthday." Galen said as he walked up to Deva with a grin.

Aang looked towards Tenzin, who was talking with Toph's daughter Lin, who wasn't much younger than him. "Come here." Sokka spoke up as he grabbed Aang by the neck playfully, dragging him over to the peach tree.

"Come on Sokka, I'm too old to be letting you do this." Aang stated before noticing Kama sitting beside the tree, using her airbending to bring peaches down as his eyes widened, Kama not having airbended since the accident.

"Are you too old to sit with your wife now? Alright, back we go." Sokka said as he moved to drag Aang back, but the Avatar broke from his grip to go sit with Kama.

Kama looked up as Aang sat down, smiling slightly as she offered him a peach from the tree, eyes drifting to her children for a moment as she noticed Kalden, Tenzin and Lin playing tag now, surprised that Tenzin would play such a game since he was more calm and serious than the other children, even at his young age.

"Hey, how're you today?" Aang asked as he took one of Kama's hands, leaning against the trunk of the tree.

Aang knew Kama probably wouldn't say anything to his question, but he at least had to try. She could hear him, and listen now, so he was at least happy for that. "I'm fine." Kama spoke up as Aang smiled at the sound of her voice, giving her a cheesy grin that reminded her of their childhood.

"That's good, I'm just happy to hear you talk." Aang said before turning to see Serenity flirting with Hakoda, scowling at the sight of his oldest daughter growing up before he felt his face flush at the feel of Kama's lips on his cheek, turning to her as he for the first time in a long time saw her warning glare, smiling at the sight for once.

"Leave her alone. She's fine." Kama stated as Aang moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her as he pulled her closer to him, never wanting to let go as his lips made their way to her temple, wanting her to say more to him.

"Keep talking, I miss your voice." Aang murmured as he felt her smile into the crook of his neck, ignoring the comments from Sokka and Jet who weren't far from them.

"I could yell at you." Kama offered quietly as she felt the laugh rumble through her husband's body from her words, knowing he was ecstatic to hear her speak so much since the accident six months previous.

"Then yell at me. Just talk. I miss your voice, and I miss you snuggling in bed with me at night and talking with me for hours until we fall asleep." Aang cooed before hearing someone say Oogies to how he and Kama were, using one hand to send Sokka flying for the word since he didn't want the children learning it again.

Serenity smiled as she and Hakoda went off to see the sky bison down in their cave, hoping that this time Gyatso stayed away from them. "So, how's your mom?" Hakoda asked casually as they walked, rubbing a hand over his stubble out of boredom.

"She's better. She's talking a bit more now." Serenity stated before the cave came into sight, smiling at the sight of the new baby bison's that Miyaki had recently gave birth to, watching as they flew with their mother.

"How many bison do you guys have now?" Hakoda questioned as Serenity laughed at the question from how there were so many of the big animals.

"I think we've hit about a hundred and fifty, though we only have ten here, not counting the newborns." Serenity said as Hakoda shuddered at the idea of how the bison mated so many times.

"Well, the sky bison won't be endangered any more." Hakoda commented as Serenity laughed at the statement, since Asha and her own babies has had many babies since they had them.

Aang smiled as Kama's hand slipped down to his waist band, giving her a warning glare before yelping as she jerked them up to torture him. "Hey!" Aang complained as Kama laughed, causing Aang to laugh as well just from the sound of her laughing after so long.

"What?" Kama asked innocently before Aang dipped his head down to connect his lips with hers, feeling his heart beat faster when she kissed him back, loving their first real kiss in the past six months as he tightened his arms around her.

"Oogies!" Kalden shrieked as he ran past, Aang scowling as he turned to Sokka who was fleeing the scene.

"Sokka!" Aang snapped as he got up to chase the man for what he had started again, Kama smiling as she watched, Suki and Katara sitting down beside her.

"I hope you guys don't mind that Galen is trying to Earthbend. Jet started teaching him how to bend more." Katara stated as she watched her son show off for everyone nearby, smiling when Lin, who was much younger than him, easily toppled him with a knocked boulder.

"My daughter is only about to be four and still she's better than him." Toph spoke up as she neared them, a cocky smirk at her lessons for her daughter.

"Are you two teaching Kalden and Tenzin yet?" Suki asked curiously as she turned to the previously mute Vala.

"Aang has begun to since their birthday." Kama stated before yelping at the excitement over her talking for once.

Aang had given up chasing Sokka when he noticed Serenity and Hakoda walking alone together near the temple, his protective father attitude kicking in as he moved to see what they were doing.

"Hey, Gyatso flirts with my cousin, that's his fault. Not like he'll get anywhere. They're very different." Hakoda stated as Serenity smiled at the idea of Gyatso flirting with Kya.

"And we've got more in common with you." Serenity pointed out as she noticed Hakoda's eyes weren't on hers.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Hakoda said with a smile before he began to lean down closer to her.

* * *

**Oh dear, what's Hakoda doing? What's Aang going to do? How is Kama going to turn out? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it. it was a first to write something like this, with so much sadness and depression. I hope it came out right, since I've never done anything like that before. Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. I apologize right now though, but I don't know when I will be able to post again since I will be going on vacation in a few hours. I will try to write, but might have more drive to if I get reviews. So please review.**


End file.
